We'll always have each other's back
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Nadia est morte, Erin n'a pas supporté cette perte et a rendu son badge et son arme. De retour dans sa vie d'avant elle fait une découverte ou plutôt une rencontre. Cette rencontre l'aidera-t-elle à refaire surface? Ou continuera-t-elle de l'entrainer vers le fond? Jay sera-t-il toujours là pour celle qui est ou fut son équipière et la personne qu'il aime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre One**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Une semaine et demie qu'Erin a quitté l'unité suite à la mort de Nadia. Voight n'a pas l'air de s'en faire beaucoup, je doute qu'il est vraiment insisté pour la garder parmi nous. Même si j'apprécie beaucoup Burgess jamais elle ne remplacera Erin. J'attrape une tasse de café même si je vais aller en boire au District en arrivant. Mes yeux se posent sur une photo d'Erin et moi au bar de nos amis pompiers, c'est Burgess qui avait pris la photo. Arme au flan et badge à la ceinture, me voilà près pour aujourd'hui.

Sur la route du boulot, une altercation entre deux personnes attira mon intention, je garai la voiture sur le bas-côté et descendis.

-Madame en soucis ? Demandai-je

-On vous a rien demandé ! Lança l'homme sur un ton agressif

Je relevé doucement mon tee-shirt pour montrer ma plaque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je

-J'étais en train de me garer quand il m'est rentré dedans.

-C'est bon je vais vous le signer votre constat. Déclare l'homme

Au moment de monter dans la voiture, une silhouette captive mon attention. Je traverse la rue pour me poster devant elle avant qu'elle ne monte dans son véhicule. Elle a des lunettes de soleil, les cheveux du sommet de sa tête attaché en une queue de cheval.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jay ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Erin. Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

-Je vais bien. Tu peux t'en aller et reprendre ta vie maintenant.

-Arrêtes ça Erin.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-D'être glaciale avec tout le monde.

Elle s'en l'alcool à plein nez, il n'est même pas 9h qu'elle a déjà bu… Ou alors elle sort tout juste du bar. Elle se dirige vers sa voiture, il y a une personne à bord. Bunny ? Je me penche pour mieux voir et aperçois une jeune femme. De longs cheveux châtains clair, des yeux bleus, un air de ressemble à Erin mais elle est pâle.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demandai-je

-Jay va-t'en ! Ne lui réponds pas !

La jeune d'une vingtaine d'année se triture les doigts nerveusement. Je regarde Erin qui a l'air furibond.

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire Er. Laisses-moi vous ramener chez toi.

-C'est bon Jay. Tu ne dois pas aller pointer ?

-S'il te plaît Erin, je ne serai pas tranquille.

-Tu vas insister jusqu'à ce que…

-Oui, et si tu refuses vous suivre. Déclarai-je

Elle pousse un soupir avant de me lancer les clés et monter à l'arrière. Je me mets derrière le volant, la jeune évite de me regarder.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Tentai-je de nouveau

-Jay arrêtes. Arrêtes toi là s'il te plaît.

Je me met sur le côté et Erin descend de la voiture, et s'avance vers des dealers. Elle ne manque pas de culot.

-Chacun est maître de soi, même jeune. Fis-je sur un ton léger.

Un petit sourire crispé se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune. A-t-elle comprit que je parle d'Erin qui apparemment lui dicte ce qu'elle doit ou ne doit pas faire.

-Un joli sourire.

-Merci. Répondit-elle timidement en regardant ses mains.

-Tu sais je n'ai mangé personne, même pas Erin. Elle a trop mauvais caractère.

Elle sourit encore une fois. Je pose une main sur son épaule mais la retire immédiatement quand elle sursaute. Erin remonte dans la voiture

-Franchement tu as du culot de faire ça devant moi.

-La ferme et roules Jay.

Un portable sonne, l'inconnue à côté de moi le regarde, des larmes se forment. Je pose doucement ma main sur son poignet.

-Hey tout va bien ?

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Elle pleure, je voudrai la consoler mais elle est à l'avant avec Jay, il a posé une main sur le poignet de Katsa.

-Hey tout va bien ?

Elle acquiesce vraiment faiblement la tête. Jay continue de lui tenir le poignet, je le vois y faire des cercles dessus pour l'apaiser. Comment on peut être aussi gentil et intentionné que lui ?

-On est arrivé.

-Tu vas retrouver ta voiture comment ? Demandai-je

-Je vais prendre un taxi. Er.

Il s'approche de moi, je n'esquive aucun mouvement, je veux juste qu'il parte.

-Tu ne quittes pas réellement l'unité.

-Si Jay je suis désolée, je sais qu'on s'était promit de toujours couvrir nos arrières mais…Je peux plus… Je ne peux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime.

-Erin ce qui est arrivé à Nadia, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Arrêtes Jay, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi Erin ? C'est la vérité. Et je n'arrêterai pas car je m'inquiète pour toi !

-On doit y aller. Soufflai-je sentant les larmes me monter.

-Ok. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin. Déclara-t-il

Je me tournai vers Katsa et on monta à mon appartement.

-Qui est-ce ? Me demanda ma petite sœur

-Mon ancien équipier.

-Tu vas vraiment ne pas y retourner ?

-Oui vraiment.

Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle est en manque ça commence à se faire sentir. Je le vois par son teint livide, ses mains qui tremblent, ses yeux.

-Il est plutôt pas mal. Sourit-elle

-Ouais.

On monta à la maison, Bunny était là et vînt à notre rencontre. Katsa se reçut une immense gifle au point où elle cogna dans le mur.

\- Arrêtes. Tentai-je sachant que c'est vain.

Elle remit une gifle à ma petite sœur qui perdit l'équilibre. Bunny lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre et un dans le visage avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et de la trainer jusqu'au salon.

-Renifles ça ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui montrant la drogue.

-Non… Souffla Katsa

-Tu veux jouer à ça sale peste.

Elle lui remit un coup au visage, et lui donna deux trois autres coups. Il y eu un crac, mais Katsa n'émit aucun cris, aucun pleurs.

-Bunny arrêtes ! M'exclamai-je

-Quoi tu vas prendre sa défense comme tu as essayé d'aider Nadia. On a vu où ça à mener cette pauvre fille.

Aie ça fait mal. Je pars m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour ne plus la voir violenté Katsa. Au bout de dix minutes la porte de l'appartement claque. En retournant dans le salon, j'y aperçois Katsa gisant sur le sol.

-Eh doucement. Je vais t'aider à te mettre sur le canapé.

J'applique de la glace sur son visage et sur son ventre, elle a consommé, ses pupilles sont complétement dilatées. Elle finit par s'endormir, je lui mets un plaid et regarde par la fenêtre. Une voiture s'arrête en bas de l'immeuble : Ruzek. Quand vont-ils enfin me laisser tranquille ?! Je ferme la porte à clés en croisant les doigts pour que Katsa ne fasse pas de bruit. Un coup résonna à la porte, je ne fis aucun bruit.

-Erin t'es là ? C'est Ruzek ? Allé ouvres s'il te plait. Je veux juste qu'on parle, prendre de tes nouvelles.

Je ne réponds toujours pas, quand vont-ils comprendre que je ne reviendrai pas ?

-Tu nous manques au boulot. Surtout tu manques à Jay. Même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Reviens s'il te plaît. On a tous perdu Nadia, on ne veut pas te perdre également.

Il finit par partir après plusieurs minutes. Je me tourne vers Katsa qui dort toujours et pars me coucher malgré qu'il soit 10h du matin.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Tout le monde bosse sur notre enquête mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer Erin de la tête. Son regard, son visage… Mon équipière me manque, ça me manque de ne plus la voir tous les jours, ne plus pouvoir l'embêter tout le temps. Elle n'a pas vraiment démissionné, elle fait juste un petit break, elle va revenir dans quelques jours…

Je finis par me rendre dans le bureau de Voight je dois lui en parler. Il a bien un plan, une idée pour la faire revenir parmi l'unité.

-Tu as quelque chose Halstead ?

-Non. Je voudrai vous parler de quelque chose.

Il me fixe les mains croisées, je soupire avant de me lancer.

-C'est au sujet d'Erin.

-Jay…

-Non, on ne va pas rester là sans rien faire pendant qu'elle est au bout du rouleau ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même lorsqu'on a enterré Julie Whillhite ! La personne à côté de vous est votre famille. Erin est de notre famille ! On ne peut pas la laisser tomber ! Surtout entre les mains de Bunny !

-Elle ne veut pas Jay. On ne peut pas forcer une personne qui refuse obstinément qu'on l'aide.

-Vous vous en foutez en réalité.

Je sors du bureau furax qu'il reste là à ne rien faire et décide de partir. J'ai besoin d'air, besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Two**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je ne suis pas allé m'excuser auprès de Voight pour ce que je lui ai dit hier matin. Je m'inquiète réellement pour Erin, je veux qu'elle revienne, elle se fait du mal en faisant ce qu'elle fait.

-Tu es près Jay ? Me demande Antonio.

-Ouais allons-y

-Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

-Tony. Je veux faire réagir Erin. Je lui ai promis de toujours protéger ses arrières, et je le ferai.

On roule jusqu'au club où Mouse a localisé son portable. J'ai peur de voir le pire là-dedans.

-Il faut un pass pour entrer. Déclare le vigile.

-Mince je crois que je ne l'ai pas. Attends si le voilà. Lance Dawson en montrant son insigne.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

-On est là pour affaire. Fis-je

Il enlève le cordon et nous laisse passer. L'intérieur est tamisé, des femmes dansent sur les comptoirs et sur les barres. Je repère parmi elles la jeune femme que j'ai aperçue avec Erin. Je me rapproche de l'estrade où elle se trouve et tends les bras pour lui faire signe de descendre. Elle paraît hésiter en regardant autour d'elle et en fixant Antonio mais elle finit par me donner ses mains et je l'aide à descendre. Elle regarde automatiquement ses pieds, ses cheveux encadrant son visage.

-Hey, tu te souviens de moi ? Demandai-je

-L'ancien équipier d'Erin.

Je lui fais relever doucement son visage, elle a la pommette gauche abîmé et violacé.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Demandai-je

-C'est rien.

-Ta place n'est pas ici, tu as quel âge 16ans ? Intervint mon ami

-20ans.

Je balaye la pièce des yeux et tombe sur Erin qui nous fixe avec colère. J'enlève mon gilet et le pose sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Avant qu'Erin ne nous rattrape, nous sommes déjà dans la voiture d'Antonio en direction de mon appartement.

-Bon on y est. Ca va aller ? Me demande mon ami sur le seuil de ma porte

-Ouais merci Tony.

J'entre à l'intérieur et invite la fille à me suivre.

-Tu as faim ? Demandai-je

Elle acquiesce doucement, elle a des bleus sur le visage et sur son ventre.

-Pendant que je cuisine veux-tu prendre une douche ?

Elle ne dit rien, je prends ce silence pour un oui, et l'emmène vers la salle de bains. Je lui sors un pantalon qu'Erin avait oublié chez moi et un sweat à moi que je pose sur le lit. Je cuisine des escalopes de dinde avec de la sauce paprika et des pâtes. Elle finit par me rejoindre, elle a le teint pâle.

-Du coca ça ira ?

-Oui.

Je ne veux pas la brusquer, j'arriverai peut-être à avoir Erin à travers cette jeune femme. Je la sers et m'installe en face d'elle, réfléchissant à comment je pourrai entamer la conversation.

-Alors tu connais Erin depuis longtemps ?

-C'est…

Elle me scrute nerveusement, l'évidence me frappe, elle vient de la rue, elle ne sait pas en qui avoir confiance.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis flic mais jamais je ne t'utiliserai.

Je lui tendis ma carte.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je te fais la promesse d'être là pour toi à n'importe quelle heure. Je ne te jugerai pas.

-Erin est ma sœur.

Je restai sous le choc, la sœur d'Erin. Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé, quoi qu'elle ne le savait peut-être pas.

-Tu acceptes que je t'appel Miss si tu ne me dis pas ton prénom ?

Elle acquiesce à nouveau, je ne veux pas la brusquer sinon je vais la perdre et perdre tout moyen d'avoir Erin. Je lui prépare mon lit avant d'aller me coucher sur le canapé. Je suis réveillé par mon téléphone, je l'éteins avec qu'il ne réveille la petite sœur d'Erin. Je fais chauffer un peu de café et cuis des pancakes, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle mange. Au bout de dix minutes le temps pour moi de me préparer Miss émerge de ma chambre.

-Bien dormis ?

-Oui.

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir et mange avec elle dans le calme. Elle a la même forme de visage qu'Erin, hormis ses yeux bleus elle ressemble beaucoup à celle qui est toujours mon équipière dans mon cœur.

-Veux-tu que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Je…Enfin… Non ça va aller. Merci.

Je lui laisse le temps de prendre ses affaires et on quitte l'appartement. Je regarde Miss s'éloigner doucement dans la rue me demandant ce qu'elle va devenir. Pourquoi Erin est comme ça avec sa petite sœur ?

-Comment oses-tu Jay !

Je me retourne vers Erin furibonde

-Oses quoi ?!

-Débarquer au club et l'emmener.

-Parce que laisser ta petite sœur dans ce club danser ne te gênes pas ? Elle est mineur Erin ! (NDLA : Aux Etats-Unis la majorité est à 21ans)

Elle ne dit rien, j'en profite pour continuer

-Comment tu peux lui faire subir une vie comme ça ? Tu as vu son visage ? C'est peut-être toi qui lui a fait ça après tout.

-Je n'ai pas levé la main sur Katsa. Où est-elle ?

-Elle vient de partir.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, je la regarde.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Je regarde Jay

-Dire quoi ? Rétorquai-je

-Que tu n'es plus mon équipière.

Ses paroles lui font mal, je le vois à son regard et l'entend à sa voix. Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, mais je ne peux plus faire ça. Pourtant les mots me manquent. Je baisse les yeux incapables de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée Jay. Je ne reviens pas.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule, il est blessé, je vois ses yeux briller. Comment je peux lui faire ça ?

-Très bien.

Il me jette un dernier regard avant de partir. Mon cœur se serre, je voudrai le suivre et le serrer dans mes bras. Je viens de perdre mon équipier, celui qui m'a toujours soutenu malgré que je n'aie pas toujours été là pour lui. Celui qui ne m'a jamais jugé malgré mon passé et mes mensonges. Celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Celui qui au fond de moi j'aime. Je pris le bus pour me rendre au bar de ma mère.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

\- Arrêtes tes petits surnoms affectifs. Tu n'épargnes pas Katsa.

-Toujours en train de prendre sa défense.

-TU AS CACHEE SON EXISTENCE AUX YEUX DE TOUS ET MAINTENANT TU LA BATS ET LA FORCE A SE DROGUER ET A SUIVRE TON PETIT MANEGE. TU LA MANIPULES !

-Du calme chérie. Je la protège.

-Tu la protège en la jetant dans les bras de certains de tes clients ! Tu as cherché à la connaitre à savoir ce qu'elle aime ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-Elle aime la photographie. Elle aime les langues. Elle aime les pompiers. Mais tu t'en fous car toi tu n'y vois qu'un objet pour te faire plus d'argent et pour passer tes nerfs ! M'énervai-je

J'attrapai la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans les mains et la balança contre le mur. J'ai blessé et perdu Jay. Je suis incapable de protéger ma sœur. Je passe mes nerfs dans le bar de Bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Three**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Trois jours que je n'ai pas revu Erin, et je ne veux pas. Je dois faire une croix sur elle.

-Halstead ?

-Vous saviez qu'Erin avait une petite sœur ? Demandai-je

-Non. Je l'ignore. Tu es sûr de toi ?

-La jeune me l'a dit elle-même, et ça fait plusieurs fois que je les vois ensemble.

-Comment s'appelle la gamine ?

-Katsa. Elle a 20ans.

-Comment j'ai pu passer à côté.

Alvin revient avec Ruzek nous interrompant, on avance sur notre enquête.

-Bien ils veulent un avion. J'ai réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec. Déclara Al.

-Bien. Jay tu seras notre agent sous couverture. Où est Antonio ?

-Là. Une patrouille a analysé les environs. Roman et Burgess se sont postés un peu plus loin du lieu de change.

Je pars dans les vestiaires et évite soigneusement de regarder le casier d'Erin. Je dois l'oublier, il faut l'oublier. J'enfile un costard et rejoins les autres, Mouse vient me poser une oreillette. On se met en route et je me rends près de l'avion pour attendre nos suspects.

-Vous êtes seul ? Lance une voix

-Comme c'était prévu. Voici votre argent.

-Changement de programme.

Ses deux collègues sortent leurs armes, l'un d'eux la dirige vers moi.

-Popcorn. Fis-je

C'est le mot secret pour signaler qu'on a besoin d'aide que ça dégénère. Puis tout devient noir.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je ne cesse de me remémorer ce que j'ai dit à Jay, ça me hante. Je ne voulais pas le blesser. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur Katsa, elle revient d'un rendez-vous avec un client de Bunny.

-Erin.

-Oui ?

-Ton équipier.

-Katsa…

-Non écoutes moi. Il a été enlevé. Les mecs qui ont fait le coup ne sont pas des tendres. A ce qu'il paraît ils le torturent.

Je ne dis rien et m'assois, Jay est en danger. Si je ne fais rien je vais encore perdre quelqu'un que j'aime et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Une dernière fois. Juste cette fois pour Jay et ensuite je disparais à nouveau des Renseignements.

-Je dois faire un saut, tu restes là.

J'embrasse sa joue et descends en courant, je monte en vitesse dans la voiture et me dirige vers le District. Platt me regarde surprise mais m'ouvre sans rien dire la grille qui mène aux Renseignements. En montant je perçois des bribes de paroles.

-Si on veut sauver Jay on doit envoyer une femme officier.

-On a Burgess, mais on n'est pas sûr qu'elle sera en mesure de réagir correctement face à ces hommes et on ne connait pas sa réaction en voyant Jay. Et qu'ils ne lui feront rien… Lança Ruzek

-Je le ferai. Déclarai-je

Les trois visages se tournent vers moi et je peux y lire la surprise. Hank se dirige vers moi.

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Je le suis sans rien dire, il referme la porte derrière moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je veux vous aider à retrouver Jay, et après je partirai comme si je n'étais jamais venue. Mais je veux éviter que l'unité ne perde un nouveau membre.

-Pourtant on t'a perdu toi.

-Hank…

-Non je veux que tu regardes.

Il m'indique son ordinateur et met en route une vidéo. On y voit deux hommes et Jay les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête. Il est torse nu ce qu'il laisse apercevoir ses blessures, les mecs le frappent encore et encore. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, Jay est torturé sans ménage, il n'a pas le droit de subir ça. C'est un homme bon et gentil, qui veut aider tout le monde, c'est injuste ce qu'ils lui font subir.

\- Si je t'ai montré la vidéo ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal mais pour te montrer qu'on ne rigole pas. Jay n'aura pas de seconde chance, il ne supportera pas une autre séance. On doit agir vite et bien du premier coup, et je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable.

-Hank ! On parle de Jay !

-Et alors ?! Tu l'as laissé tomber du jour au lendemain, alors qu'il s'est soucié de toi quand Nadia est morte. Il s'est inquiété pour toi quand Charlie est revenu. Il s'est inquiété pour toi quand tu as été blessé à New-York ! Et toi tu étais où hein ?

-Hank..

-Tu étais où quand il a été accusé du meurtre de Lennie Rodiger ? Tu l'as soutenu ? Car lui il a été là quand Charlie est revenu.

-Hank je veux sauver Jay. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir parce que j'ai merdé, parce que j'ai été incapable de tenir ma promesse et de le protéger comme on se l'était promit.

Il sort quelque chose de son bureau et me le tend.

\- Alors reprends-la.

On retourne avec les autres et Antonio explique à un des ravisseurs que je vais venir. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu Jay, pensais-je.

-Depuis combien de temps il a été enlevé ? Demandai-je à Ruzek

-C'est le deuxième jour.

-Mon dieu.

Je montai dans ma voiture, je suis certaine qu'ils sont en train de me juger. Mais je fais ça pour Jay, car il n'a jamais cessé de couvrir mes arrières. Et moi je viens de le laisser tomber. Je me rends à l'adresse indiquer, le mec n'a pas peur qu'on fasse une descente pour sauver Jay.

-Mains en l'air.

-Je ne suis pas armée.

Il me passe au détecteur de métaux avant de me faire entrer dans la bâtisse. J'entre dans un bureau plutôt classe, au parquet en bois, une petite bibliothèque. Mon regard tombe sur Jay dans le canapé, je me précipite vers lui. Il est salement amoché mais ses beaux yeux bleus me fixent.

-Jay, tiens bon. Tu vas sortir de là.

-Er…

Mon prénom meurt sur ses lèvres, il est épuisé et je le comprends. Je caresse doucement son visage, il va avoir un sacré œil au beurre noir.

\- Ramènes-le.

-Non ! Vous m'avez moi libérez-le ! M'exclamai-je

Deux hommes se saisissent de Jay, il tient à peine debout, je les regarde disparaître avec lui.

-Je veux qu'elle regarde.

Que je regarde quoi ? Ils vont tuer Jay ! Je dois faire quelque chose et très vite. Je me retourne donnant un coup à l'homme derrière moi. Nous nous écrasons contre la table basse en verre, je sens le verre venir se loger dans mon dos mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en soucier. J'attrape l'arme avant d'abattre le gars et le chef. Quand j'arrive en bas Voight et les autres sont déjà là, Antonio est en train de détacher Jay. Je ne fais pas attention aux visages qui se tournent vers moi et cours jusqu'à Jay avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le sens tressaillir, j'ai dû lui faire mal, encore une fois. Un bras se pose sur mes épaules, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en sachant que c'est lui, en sentant son odeur, en sentant qu'il est vivant.

-Jay.

-L'ambulance vient d'arriver. Déclara Atwater

J'attrape la main de Jay qui est posé sur mes épaules et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Gabriela et Shay s'empressent de l'allonger et de lui poser un masque d'oxygène. Mais les yeux de mon ami ne me quittent pas, des yeux où il traverse, la fatigue, la douleur, la tristesse. Je caresse doucement son visage, je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir. Je dois disparaître à jamais de sa vie, ce qui veut dire quitter Chicago.

-Erin tu es blessée on t'emmène également. Lance Shay

-Non c'est bon. Occupez-vous de lui.

-On t'emmène pas à tergiverser. Montes. Ordonne Gabby

J'obéis et m'assois à côté du brancard de Jay, j'essaye de ne pas le regarder. Si je n'avais pas fait mon hypocrite, si j'étais restée à protéger ses arrières il ne serait pas là ! Une main se pose sur la mienne, je pensais à Gabriela mais c'est la main de Jay. Grande, chaude, douce et blessée. Je l'embrasse doucement avant de la reposer sur mes jambes.

-Je suis navrée Jay. Tellement. J'aurai dû être là pour toi.

Il ferme les yeux, ce qui m'inquiète car je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est épuisé ou inconscient. On arriva à Lexchor, les médecins emmenèrent Jay pendant qu'une infirmière m'entrainait avec elle. Je fus installé dans un petit box.

-Ca va être un peu douloureux.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Allez-y.

Je serre les dents pendant qu'elle enlève un à un les bouts de verres. Mais mon esprit est vers Jay, j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. Au bout d'une heure elle a finis, Katsa se précipite vers moi.

-Erin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Four**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je serre ma petite sœur dans mes bras et la rassure sur le fait que je vais bien et que je n'ai rien.

-Tiens je t'ai ramené des vêtements propres.

-Merci. Ca va ton œil ?

-Ouais. Ton équipier comment il va ?

-On l'a sauvé. Les médecins s'occupent de lui.

-Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? Proposa-t-elle

-Ouais et après on rentre.

On se dirige vers la salle d'attente, les autres sont tous là, les regards se tournent vers nous. J'indique à Katsa deux sièges un peu à l'écart et on va s'y assoir. Ses mains commencent à trembler, elle est en manque.

-Je vais nous chercher un café je reviens d'accord.

Lorsque je reviens Voight la fixe impassible, je passe devant lui et tend un gobelet de café à ma sœur. La porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin, le frère de Jay.

-Alors ? Demanda Antonio

\- Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. On va le garder en observation aujourd'hui.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je

-Il a des coupures au visage, un énorme bleu au niveau de l'œil gauche. Des bleus et des coupures sur le torse, des côtes fêlées… Il est déshydraté.

-On peut le voir ?

Je me tournai vers Katsa qui venait de parler. J'étais surprise pourquoi veut-elle voir Jay ?

-Quoi tu ne vas pas partir sans le voir quand même.

On se dirigea vers la chambre, il était allongé dans le lit. Adam s'approcha de lui, les autres se mettant autour du lit. Pour ma part je restai à ses pieds.

-Hey mon pote. Tu m'entends ?

Les paupières de Jay frémissent avant de s'ouvrir, il regarde un peu partout autour de lui désorienté.

-Erin ?

Katsa me met un coup de coude, je m'avance doucement vers le côté du lit.

-Je suis là Jay.

Il sourit faiblement, j'embrasse doucement son front.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Je regardai ma sœur, ils s'aiment tous les deux, ça se voit. Comment il la regarde, à quel point il s'accroche au fait de la faire revenir dans leur unité. Elle ne doit pas tout plaquer à cause de la mort de son amie. Cette Nadia ne voudrait pas ça, elle voudrait qu'Erin continue à botter les fesses des méchants. Je m'éclipsai de la chambre sans faire de bruit, je sais que sinon Erin va vouloir me suivre pour me protéger de Bunny mais je refuse qu'elle se risque à ça. Ca fait 20ans que je supporte ça, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'y arrive plus.

-Attends.

Je me retourne vers la source de cette voix rauque.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je ne l'ai pas dit à votre agent alors qu'il a été gentil avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirai à vous. Rétorquais-je

-Le même caractère que ta sœur. Je suis…

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Le mec qui a sauvé Erin lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans, qui lui a offert une vie meilleure. Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé ma sœur mais foutez moi la paix.

-Je ne savais pas que tu existais. Sinon je t'aurai aidé également. Mais je peux t'a…

-J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Au revoir.

Je tournai des talons et m'enfuis en courant. Je rejoignis le bar de Bunny, elle va me tuer d'être en retard.

-Tu as vu l'heure ?!

-J'étais avec Erin et…

-La ferme !

Je reçus une gifle magistrale.

-Tu me fais perdre de l'argent et tu me fatigues. Montes il attend, estimes toi heureuse qu'il soit encore là.

Je monte à regret, ne voulant pas faire ça, mais si je n'en fais rien ça va être pire. Vers 21h je rentre à l'appartement d'Erin, elle est devant la télé lorsque j'arrive.

-Hey te voilà. Ton visage !

-C'est rien.

-Viens mettre de la glace dessus.

Je pars ensuite dans ma chambre ne voulant qu'une chose dormir et oublier. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, machinalement je me recroqueville. Et écoute ce que ma sœur dit.

-Jay. Entre.

C'est son équipier mais il fait quoi ici ? Puis il n'y a plus de bruit. Je me lève pour aller voir, ils sont dans la chambre d'Erin allongés.

-Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, alors…

-Tu as bien fais Jay.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Après ça il n'y a qu'à un seul endroit où j'ai envie d'être, auprès d'Erin. Elle m'a ouvert et a compris toute de suite. Je la regarde allongé dans le lit, les cicatrices du verre sur son dos se voient légèrement à travers sa chemise. Je tends une main vers son dos et caresse du bout du doigt.

-Merci.

Elle se retourne dans le lit pour se mettre face à moi.

-Merci pour ?

-D'être revenue.

-Jay…

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi.

Je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle vint se blottir contre moi, j'entourai doucement sa taille et posa mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête inspirant son odeur. On s'endormit comme ça, sa présence m'apaisait.

Je me réveille en premier, j'en profite pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Erin arrive emmitouflé dans un immense gilet en laine, elle vient directement dans mes bras. J'enlace sa taille et embrasse son front

-J'ai fait du bacon et des pancakes.

-Ca sent bon. Je vais réveiller Katsa.

-Laisses la dormir Er.

On s'installe à table et commençons à manger quand sa petite sœur fait irruption dans la salle.

-Bonjour.

-Tu manges ? Lui demanda Erin

-Non. Mais merci. A plus tard.

-Tu vas où ?

-Au bar.

Elle me regarde avant de baisser les yeux, je me retrouve seul avec Erin.

-Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui.

-Non, Voight m'a donné ma journée.

-C'est la moindre des choses.

-Erin. Tu ne veux pas revenir dans l'unité, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon rocher, tu es celle qui me motive de continuer. Je me sens vide et seul sans toi.

-On pourrait continuer à se voir. Souffle-t-elle

-C'est tout ce que je demande.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Five**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin est partie après le petit déjeuner, disant avoir un rendez-vous. Je sais bien qu'elle ne me repousse pas encore suite à ce qu'il sait passer, mais tôt ou tard elle va recommencer. Fais-je le bon choix en continuant de la voir ? Peut-être pas, mais j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je prends ma veste et monte en voiture, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est rendue dans le bar de Bunny. Je gars ma voiture devant et entre.

-Espèce de petite merde !

Bunny est entrain de frapper quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. En me rapprochant je reconnais Katsa recroquevillée essayant de se protéger le visage. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour

-Eloignes toi tout de suite d'elle ! M'exclamai-je

-Tiens Détective Halstead.

-J'ai dit éloignez-vous d'elle.

-Elle était en train de me voler, vous vous rendez compte ? Ma propre fille ?!

Je ne l'écoute pas et m'agenouille devant la petite sœur d'Erin, elle a le visage complétement en sang.

-Miss tu peux marcher ? Demandai-je

-Oui je crois.

-Aller vient.

Je l'aide à marcher jusqu'à ma voiture et lui ouvre la porte, et l'aide à s'installer. On se rend au District mais je la sens se crisper.

\- Non non, je ne veux pas porter plainte. Laissez-moi juste rentrer chez Erin.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je dois juste aller chercher quelque chose. Tu viens ?

On sort de la voiture et montons par l'arrière, les autres sont dans les bureaux.

-Jay tu es de repos ! Lance Ruzzek

-Je sais mec.

-Oh tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Miss

-Oui, Voight est là ?

-Ici Jay.

Je me tournai vers Miss et l'emmena dans la breakroom.

-Je reviens d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête, je pars dans le bureau du sergent et ferme la porte derrière moi.

-Ca va Jay ?

-Oui.

-C'est la sœur d'Erin ?

-Oui Katsa, mais comme elle ne m'a pas encore donné son prénom je l'appel miss. Bunny était en train de la frapper.

-Tu as bien fais de l'emmener.

-Je veux l'aider mais je ne peux pas le faire si elle n'accepte pas.

-Soit patient Jay. Tu fais des petits progrès, elle va comprendre que tu lui offres une porte de sortie. Des nouvelles d'Erin ?

-J'ai dormi chez elle. Il ne sait rien passé, mais je n'arrivai pas à fermer l'œil. Sa compagnie m'apaise.

-Ne te justifie pas Jay. Tu as ma bénédiction.

Je restai sans voix, il me donne sa bénédiction pour sortir avec Erin !

-Merci, mais c'est un peu tard.

-Le vrai amour perdure malgré tout. Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu continueras d'être là.

Je ne dis rien et regarde par la vitre Antonio s'approche de Katsa. Il soigne son visage.

-Prends quelques jours de repos Jay, tu en as besoin.

-Merci.

-Je vais l'amener à l'hôpital.

-Tu fais bien.

Je ressors, on descend tous les deux. Voight donne sa bénédiction pour une potentielle relation avec Erin. Il dit ça car j'ai été torturé et que du coup ça respecte une de ses règles.

-Jay s'il te plaît…

-Tu dois être examiné.

-Je n'ai jamais été dans un hôpital…C'était la première fois quand on est venue te voir. Je…

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je reste avec toi. Et je vais demander à mon frère de s'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

On rentre ensemble et j'explique brièvement à Will la situation, il l'emmène dans une chambre tranquille. Au bout de deux heures, on peut rentrer à la maison, elle ne dit rien lorsque je la ramène à mon appartement.

-Steak frites ça te va ? Demandai-je

-Tu n'as pas des légumes plutôt ?

-Euh…

-Après ce que tu as subit ton corps a besoin de vitamine. J'ai vu un supermarché en bas de la rue, je vais en chercher.

Nous descendons à l'épicerie du coin et je la laisse choisir les légumes et les fruits qu'elle veut. C'est un premier pas vers une confiance, je veux aider cette jeune fille à s'en sortir. En rentrant à la maison, je me mets à cuisiner les légumes, pendant qu'elle ne fait je ne sais quoi dans l'appartement.

-Tu as fait partit de l'armée ?

Elle tient un cadre dans les mains, sûrement la photo de moi avec l'unité en Afghanistan.

-75ème Régiment des Rangers.

-Les Rangers ouvrent la voie. Une unité d'infanterie légère dédiée aux opérations spéciales flexible, très entraînée et rapidement déployable.

-C'est ça. Comment connais-tu tout ça ?

-J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur les différentes branches de l'armée. C'était une des rares choses que je pouvais faire sans m'attirer de problème.

On mangea en discutant, elle a l'air un peu plus ouverte, et répond aux questions quand ce n'est pas trop personnel. On passa le reste de l'après-midi à regarder la télé, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

-Oui Erin ?

-…

-Chez ton équipier.

-…

-Longue histoire.

-…

-Bunny.

-…

-Ok à tout suite.

Elle se tourna vers moi l'air embêté.

-Tu pars ?

-Erin vient me chercher. Merci pour le repas.

Elle sort rapidement, je la suis, Erin est dans sa voiture. Un débardeur simple et un short noir les cheveux attaché à la va vite.

-Erin.

-Jay non. Je suis revenue uniquement pour te sortir de là. Je ne voulais pas apprendre que tu es mort, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je reviens dans l'unité. Oublies moi. C'est mieux comme ça.

-Tu sais quoi, Voight m'a donné sa bénédiction pour qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi. Mais tu sais quoi tu as raison, c'est mieux que je t'oublie. Adieu Erin.

Je remonte dans mon appartement et ferme la porte à clé derrière moi. Je prends un calmant pour la douleur de mon œil et mon flanc et pars me coucher, demain je reprends le boulot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Six**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Les paroles de Jay résonnent en boucle dans mon crâne, je l'ai perdu à tout jamais. C'est ce que je voulais non ? Ne plus les voir alors pourquoi ses paroles me font si mal ?

J'avale un nouveau verre cul sec et regardes Katsa faire de même.

-Si tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Je me tourne vers ma petite sœur, elle me regarde de façon sérieuse.

-Tu as bus tu ne sais plus de quoi tu parles.

-Non Erin, je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir de quoi je parle ! C'est juste que tu te voiles la face tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ! Tu as une famille qui t'aime mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer et les laisser t'approcher.

Elle part comme ça sans rien dire de plus, sans me regarder une nouvelle fois. Elle reviendra demain à l'appartement après que Bunny est passée à nouveau ses nerfs sur elle.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay.**

J'ai envie de gifler Erin, elle a une vie parfaite et elle crache dessus. Je monte d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à l'étage, je sais qu'il est tard ou tôt selon le point de vue. Mais je dois aller jusqu'au bout, je dois le faire. Après un moment d'hésitation je finis par frapper à la porte. Il ouvre avec un air surprit.

-Katsa ?

-Je…Je veux m'en sortir…

Sans un mot il ouvre un peu plus sa porte et me fait signe d'entrer. Je reste hésitante dans l'entrée.

-Je… Je ne veux…plus de cette vie.

Il pose une main sur mon dos et m'entraîne vers le salon.

-Je vais t'aider.

Il me fait assoir dans le canapé et revient deux minutes après avec une tasse de tisane.

-Merci. Je…Je ne savais pas où aller…

-Tu as bien fais de venir.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Une semaine que je n'ai pas revue Katsa, ou même Jay. Il applique ce qu'il a dit, et m'a oublié… Mais je m'inquiète pour Katsa, je prends la route pour e rendre au bar de Bunny.

-Erin chérie, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Où est Katsa ?

-Même pas un bonjour ?

-Bunny je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Où est Katsa ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Arrêtes je sais que tu mens. Quoi tu l'as battue tellement fort qu'elle ne s'est pas relevé, et tu la laisse agonisée ?!

-Je n'ai pas vu ton abrutie de sœur depuis une semaine ! S'exclama-t-elle

-L'abrutie ici c'est toi pas elle ! Elle n'a rien demandé de tout ça ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est une vie normale ! Toi tout ce que tu lui as offert c'est de la violence !

Je quittai le bar, où peut-elle être ? Je montai dans ma voiture ne sachant pas trop où aller. Je croisai la voiture de Jay sur la route et décida de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant un centre de désintox, je fronçais les sourcils, pourquoi va-t-il ici ? Peut-être prend-il trop de calmant suite à son enlèvement. Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard accompagné de… Katsa !

Elle a l'air d'aller bien, il lui ouvre la portière et contourne la voiture pour se mettre derrière le volant. Je les suis toujours, ils s'arrêtent sur le parking d'une piscine. J'attendis qu'ils soient entrés dedans pour les suivre.

-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda la femme à l'entrée

-Je viens juste regarder des amis

-La vitre donne sur le bassin.

-Merci.

Je m'assois sur une chaise et scrute le bassin, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Katsa apparaît dans un maillot de bains, mon cœur se serre en voyant ses cicatrices. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas réagir face à ça ? Subitement je me hais. Jay arrive derrière elle, et la fait tomber à l'eau, ils commencent à faire les gamins, je n'ai jamais vu Katsa aussi souriante, aussi heureuse. Au bout de trois heures ils sortent du bassin et vont vers les vestiaires. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement de ce que Katsa a subit. Elle mérite tellement mieux. Je ne retiens pas mes larmes de tristesse mais surtout de rage, rage envers Bunny qui l'a cachait aux yeux de tous, qui l'a battue. Rage envers moi qui ne l'ai pas aidé.

Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, Jay se tient derrière moi. Il est seul Katsa n'est pas là, je me lève, il va me demander de partir.

-Erin…

-J'allais partir.

Il essuie mes larmes et m'attire doucement contre lui, mes sanglots reprirent. J'ai tout perdu, perdu le job de rêve, perdu mon unité qui est comme ma famille, ma petite sœur, l'homme que j'aime.

-Je suis désolée Jay…

-Tu peux te reprendre en mains Erin, il n'est pas trop tard. Voight n'a pas rendu ta plaque au Commandant.

Je le regarde surprise, Voight n'a pas dit que j'avais quitté l'unité ?! Katsa apparaît, elle a l'air d'aller tellement mieux, son visage a repris des couleurs, elle n'a plus de cernes sous les yeux. Ses beaux yeux brillent de joie, ses cheveux encore mouillés commencent à bouclés encadrent son visage, elle a l'air sereine.

-Bonjour Erin.

-Bonjour.

-J'allais emmener Katsa manger dans un restaurant. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda Jay

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment entre vous deux.

-Erin…

-J'ai des trucs à faire en plus…

Je leur souris et m'éloigna.

-Erin attends.

Je me retournai, Katsa s'approchait à grands pas et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, j'aurai dû l'aider dès le début qu'elle est une chance de s'en sortir.

-Je suis désolée Kat.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas t'avoir aidé dès le début.

-Er. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Tu deviendras une personne bien.

J'embrassai sa joue, et partis. Je me rendis au District 21.

-Bonjour sergent.

-Lindsay. Quelle surprise.

-Voight est là ? Demandais-je

-Dans son bureau, je t'ouvre la grille.

Je montais les marches, les autres sont tous à leur bureau. Ils ont une enquête, je suis surprise que Jay ne soit pas avec eux. Il va se faire tuer par Voight.

-Tiens Erin.

-Salut Antonio.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il

-Ça va.

Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Hank et referme la porte derrière moi.

-Jay n'est pas là ? Demandais-je

-Jay a pris une journée de congé bien mérité. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je voudrai reprendre ma place aux Renseignements.

-Pour ça tu ne dois pas être droguée ou alcoolisée.

-Je ne touche plus à la drogue depuis un petit moment. Et je n'ai pas bu depuis quelques jours.

-Tu iras faire un test de drogue, et voir un psy. C'est mes conditions pour que tu reviennes. Et inutiles de te dire que tu vas devoir refaire tes preuves. Déclare-t-il froidement

-Je le ferai.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et me tendis ma plaque et mon arme.

-Tu reprends demain. On est en plein milieu d'une enquête là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre seven**

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Je suis sortie du centre de désintox ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous deux fois par semaines avec une conseillère pour en parler. J'ai passé la journée avec Jay, entre la piscine le restaurant, visité Chicago c'était cool. Il est un peu le grand-frère que je n'ai pas eu et que j'aimerai.

-Bon voilà, l'armoire et la commode sont montées.

-Merci

-J'appellerai demain pour savoir où en est l'encadrement de ton lit et le sommier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je peux dormir comme ça en attendant. Fis-je

-Antonio et les autres se rejoignent chez Molly, veux-tu venir avec moi les rencontrer ?

J'hésitais un peu, je ne les connais absolument pas, hormis ce Antonio que j'ai vu quelques fois et qui a l'air d'être un pantin. Mais si je ne sors pas, je ne rencontrerai personne… Et puis Jay sera là…

-Pourquoi pas.

-Je vais prendre une douche et on y va ?

J'en profitais pour me changer aussi, et on se rendit dans ce bar. Il y a du monde dedans, un petit brouah de discussion joyeuse… On se dirigea vers une table, où se trouvait Hank Voight

-Tiens Jay te voilà ! Lança un des mecs

-Je t'ai manqué Adam ?

-Allez asseyes-vous. Déclara Antonio.

-Je vous serre quoi à boire ? Demanda une jeune femme portoricaine

-Une bière pour moi et Katsa tu veux quoi ? Demanda Jay

-Un Coca ça ira.

-Mets ça sur mon compte Gabby.

\- Alors ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec Jay ? Me demande un gars

-Surement moins dur que de vivre avec toi.

-J'aurai pas dit mieux ! S'exclama Antonio

-Je propose qu'on fasse un tour de table pour se présenter. Intervint Jay

-Antonio Dawson, c'est ma petite sœur qui tient le bar.

-Alvin Olinski.

-Hank Voight. Sergent de cette unité de bras cassés.

-Kim Burgess, je suis en patrouille.

-Adam Ruzek, petit ami de Burgess

-Sean Roman, en patrouille également, le coéquipier de Burgess

-Kévin Atwater.

-Mouse…Mouse comme une souris…Je suis une souris qui s'introduit partout dans l'informatique…

-Mouse ! Intervint Jay

-Désolé.

C'est à mon tour de me présenter, je jette un bref coup d'œil à Jay qui me sourit.

-Katsa Lindsay… La petite sœur d'Erin.

On boit et tout le monde reprend leurs discussions et blagues. Une femme blonde se met debout sur le comptoir.

-Je voudrai porter un toast au Squad 3 qui nous a tous sauvé la vie aujourd'hui !

Tout le monde trinqua pour cette unité de pompier, la jeune femme descendit du comptoir avant qu'un homme grand et musclé vînt la prendre dans ses bras.

-Eh regardez voilà Erin ! S'exclama Ruzzek

-Elle a du culot de se pointer ici.

-Elle a autant le droit d'être là que toi. Rétorque Olinski

Antonio se leva pour saluer ma sœur, elle s'assit face à moi.

-Alors tu reviens dans l'unité demain. Lance Burgess

-Oui.

-Tiens en parlant de ça, je fais tout de suite les équipes pour demain qu'on attaque directe l'enquête.

-Olinski avec Alvin. Jay avec moi. Antonio tu prends Erin. Atwater avec Olinski.

Je vis le regard surpris de ma sœur lorsque son sergent a déclaré qu'elle ne ferait pas équipe avec Jay. On passa la soirée à discuter, je m'entends bien avec Antonio et Ruzek, ils sont drôle. Je me levais pour aller prendre un verre au bar.

-C'est pour moi Gabby. Intervint un homme

-Je peux me le payer…

-Oui mais je tiens à vous l'offrir. Kelly Severide.

-Katsa Lindsay.

-Nouvelle en ville ?

-Pas vraiment. Vous êtes un des pompiers pour qui était le toast.

-C'est exact le Lieutenant pour être précis.

-Un honneur.

-Tu devrais passer à la caserne si ça t'intéresse.

-Quelle caserne ?

-La 51.

-Je vais voir. Souris-je

Il partit avec la jeune blonde de tout à l'heure, je retournai avec Jay.

-On va y aller nous. On se voit demain.

J'embrasse rapidement la joue d'Erin et suis Jay. Je fus la première levé ce matin, je préparai le café pour Jay avant d'aller prendre ma douche. J'enfilai un jean noir et un top rouge foncé et mes rangers avant de retourner au salon.

-Déjà prête.

-Oui

-Premier jour d'école pas trop stressée ?

-Non ça va. Tu me déposes ?

-Yep on y va. Tu me rejoints au District si tu finis tôt. Je ne veux pas que tu traînes.

-Promis je te rejoins. Fis-je en embrassant sa joue.

Il me dépose devant mon école, je le regarde s'éloigner vers le District. C'est à ce moment-là que je la remarque. Bunny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle nous a suivis depuis l'appartement de Jay ? Est-ce que j'appelle Jay ? Je finis par entrer dans le grand bâtiment et cherche ma classe.

La journée passe lentement mais les cours sont intéressants.

-Bien pour clôturer cette journée de cours, je voudrai que vous trouviez une entreprise, un corps de métier et que vous le photographiez. Mademoiselle Lindsay puis-je vous voir ? Les autres vous pouvez partir. Déclara le prof.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, et attendis que tout le monde est quitté la salle.

-Bien, vous venez tout juste d'arriver dans cette classe. Votre frère Mr Halstead nous a fait part de la situation. Je vous ai préparé avec mes collègues un petit dossier reprenant que l'essentiel de ce que nous avons vu jusqu'ici.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Inutile de vous dire que nous ne voulons pas de soucis…

\- Vous n'en aurez pas.

-Aller filez trouver un sujet à ce projet.

Je regagnai le District 21 à pied, il n'y en a que pour 10 minutes de marche. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir où se tenait le sergent.

-Je peux vous aider ? Lança-t-elle

-Euh… Je voudrai voir le Détective Halstead.

-Vous êtes ?

-Katsa Lindsay.

-Je vous emmène là-haut.

On monte les quelques marches et elle redescend. Ils sont tous à leur bureau en train de travailler, je sortis mon appareil et pris Jay en photo.

-Hey te voilà, déjà finis ?

-Ouais.

-Alors ?

-C'était intéressant.

-J'ai parié avec lui sur le fait que tu avais retenu nos prénoms ou non. Alors ?

-Atwater, Ruzek, Olinski, Jay, Voight, Erin et Antonio.

Jay se moqua d'eux avant de tirer une chaise jusqu'à son bureau. Je commençais à faire mon dossier pendant que Jay bossait. Tout le monde se parlait mais personne n'adressait la parole à Erin. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par aller dans la salle se servir un café.

-Je reviens. Soufflai-je

Je rejoignis ma sœur en fermant la porte derrière moi. Elle me tourne le dos mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu arriver.

-Er.

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, elle a les yeux rougis. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et frotta longuement son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je

-Rien.

-Si dis-moi Er.

-Ils ne me parlent plus du tout. Je n'ai même pas réussi à parler à Jay…

-Er. C'est normal ça va revenir. Il faut du temps pour qu'ils voient que tu es revenue comme avant.

-Hmmm

-Donnes leur du temps. Et puis sinon c'est des abrutis.

-Je n'ai pas été là pour toi.

-Er…

-Non, j'aurai dû te sortir des griffes de Bunny quand elle est revenue dans ma vie.

-Erin ça suffit. Je m'en suis sortie.

-Mais pas grâce à moi. Quelle sœur je fais.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite Erin. Maintenant tu sèches ses larmes et retour au boulot, il y a une enquête attend !

J'embrasse sa joue et la pousser pour qu'elle retourne à son bureau. Je repris mes leçons en réfléchissant au projet que j'allais choisir.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Atwater

Tout le monde se tût et tendit l'oreille, on aurait dit des coups de feu. Une dizaine d'hommes masqués surgirent des escaliers et de la porte qui donne sur l'arrière du District.

-PERSONNE NE BOUGE OU JE TIRE DANS LE TAS ! S'écria l'un d'eux

-MAINS EN L'AIR ! S'exclama un autre.

Deux d'entre eux ramassèrent les armes de l'unité et les téléphones. Avant qu'ils n'utilisent les menottes pour les menotter.

-Tiens la fille de Bunny.

-Vas te faire voir qui que tu sois.

Jay se mit entre le gars et moi, le mec s'énerva et le gifla.

-Jay !

Je m'accroupis près de lui

\- TOUT LE MONDE ASSIS ! MOINDRE MOUVEMENT ET BOOM. ET ATTACHEZ-MOI LA PRINCESSE LA BAS !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Eight**

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Je regardai autour de nous, on a aucun issue, ils bouchent toutes les issues, on est tous attachés les mains dans le dos.

-Ne cherches pas une solution pour te délivrer, sinon tu es la première à faire pan. Susurre un des gars en me tirant les cheveux.

-Vas te faire voir

\- Lâches-la. Siffle Jay à côté de moi

-Point faible le flic ? Et si je veux m'amuser avec elle ?

-Tu devras me passer sur le corps.

Le mec fit agenouiller l'équipier de ma sœur et sortit son arme.

-NON STOP ! Laissez-le ! M'écriais-je

-Pedro ça suffit, laisses ce flic et arrêtes de jouer avec la gamine.

-Il y a les pompiers qui viennent d'arriver. On devrait leur envoyer un avertissement. Déclara gorille 1

Gorille 3 se rapprocha de moi et m'obligea à me lever en me tirant par les cheveux. On s'approcha de la fenêtre, son arme près de ma tête.

-Le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit je la tue.

J'aperçus un bas le Lieutenant Severide, je ne sais pas ce qui me pris à ce moment-là, mais je donnai un coup dans l'arme et me libéra de l'étreinte avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

La chute fut rapide mais aucune douleur atroce ne me traversa.

-Tu nous as fait quoi là ?

Je tournai la tête vers la source de la voix.

-Je voulais voir si j'avais une chance de tomber sur vous. Fis-je en souriant au Lieutenant Severide

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Déclara un homme plutôt grand.

Sur son casque était inscrit « chief », il fit signe à un gars qui me détacha les poignets.

-Tout le monde se replie derrière les camions.

Le SWAT venait d'arriver, le chef de la caserne alla les retrouver. Je restai avec le 81 et le 3, une jeune femme arriva, si ma mémoire est bonne c'est la sœur d'Antonio.

-Comment ils vont là-haut ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Bien. Il n'y a pas de blessé.

-Comment tu es sortie ? Me demanda la jeune blonde.

-Euh…J'ai sauté par la…fenêtre en voyant le Lieutenant Severide.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux avant de se mettre à rire.

-Katsa, voici le lieutenant Casey de l'échelle 81. Présenta Kelly Severide

-Enchantée.

-Moi de même. Il n'y a aucune possibilité pour pénétrer là-haut ?

-Si peut-être une, mais c'est risqué.

On en discuta tous les trois avant qu'ils appellent d'autres hommes. Je montais par l'arrière du commissariat avec Severide sur mes talons. Je me tournais vers lui avant d'entrer seule sans faire de bruit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les autres pièces mais je continue tout droit, Erin est en face du couloir et me remarque car je la vois secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

-Psssss et pssss l'abruti.

Le mec finit par se tourner vers moi, et une grimace de colère se dessine sur son visage.

-Alors toi !

Il se jette à ma poursuite comme on l'avait prévue je le fais entrer dans les vestiaires avant de ressortir pour descendre passer la porte qui descend. Je me baissai à temps pour que Severide assène un coup de biche dans la figure.

-Et de un.

-Et on a une arme à feu. Déclarai-je

-Tu ne vas pas t'en servir. Déclara Capp

-Pourquoi pas ?

-On s'en tient au plan initial. Intervint Severide

On se rendit dans les vestiaires et un autre groupe dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je montai sur les épaules de Severide et déclencha l'alarme incendie. La porte s'ouvrit un moment plus tard sur deux hommes. J'en contournai un et le frappa dans le dos et lui remis un coup pour le mettre K.O.

-Ca en fait trois pour nous. Voyons pour Capp et Cruz.

Les deux autres gars en avaient maitrisés deux également, ça en fait 5. Il en reste 5.

-C'est quoi la chose la plus proche d'ici ?

-Le bureau de Jay. Je suis plus petite je passerai sans être vu.

Des pas retentirent vers nous, on se cacha dans un coin du couloir. Le lieutenant du Squad 3 assomma l'homme.

-Et de 6.

« Casey t'es prêt ? Ça va être à vous. Katsa va se mettre en place.

Je me glissais sous le bureau de Jay, deux mecs près de la fenêtre, un dans le bureau de Voight et un près des escaliers. L'échelle apparut à la fenêtre avec deux pompiers tenant chacun un tuyau.

-C'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama l'un des gars.

Au même moment la pression fut mise dans les tuyaux, les fenêtres explosèrent et les mecs tombèrent. Je m'occupai de celui près des escaliers pendant que Severide s'occupait du dernier.

-Vous êtes des pompiers ou des flics ? Lança Antonio en plaisantant.

-L'équipe de secours.

J'optais les menottes de Ruzek et Antonio, avant de faire un câlin à Jay et Erin.

-Tu n'as rien ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Non

-Tu m'as fait peur en sautant par la fenêtre.

-Le SWAT est entré en bas, vous pouvez sortir. Lança Casey.

Je laissais une chance à Erin de pouvoir parler avec Jay en allant rejoindre les pompiers. Tout le monde se trouvait dehors, se réjouissant qu'il n'y pas de perte du côté de la police. Certains parlaient de la mission un peu folle qu'un groupe de pompiers ont entreprit pour libérer les Renseignements.

J'attrapais mon appareil photo que Jay m'a acheté quelques jours avant la rentrée pour que je puisse faire des photos. Etant donné qu'il m'a inscrit dans une école de photographie. Je m'approchais du Squad 3 et zooma sur le Lieutenant Severide. Je réglais l'appareil pour avoir une photo en noir et blanche. Il est souriant sur la photo, mais pas un sourire forcé qu'on fait lorsque l'on sait que nous sommes pris en photo. Non un sourire franc, on voit la joie dans ses yeux. Je me dirigeais vers le chef Boden.

-Katsa c'était du beau boulot tout à l'heure.

-Merci. Je n'y aurai pas réussi sans vos hommes. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Ce que tu veux.

-Pour mon école nous devons faire un dossier photos sur un corps de métier. J'aimerai mettre à l'honneur votre caserne si vous êtes d'accord.

-Bien sûr.

Je le remerciai et retourna vers les camions que je voulais photographier. Je les pris sous plusieurs angles pour les rendre impressionnants. Le lieutenant du Squad arriva après avoir ôté sous uniforme de feu, j'en profitais pour le prendre en photo.

-Oh oh grillé on dirait. Soufflais-je

-Un peu. Tu me montres ?

Je lui montrai le portrait, il en profita pour regarder les autres photos.

-Plutôt douée.

-Merci.

-Attends on en fait une de nous deux.

-Fais pas tomber l'appareil.

-Bien le 51 on rentre à la caserne. Déclara le chef Boden

Je me tournais vers Jay.

-A la maison à 19h pile.

-Merci.

J'embrassais sa joue et monta dans le camion avec Severide.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

-A la maison à 19h pile.

-Merci. Déclara ma petite sœur.

Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel Jay vient de lui parler et comment il lui dicte ses lois. Si elle veut profiter un peu plus des pompiers ? Et je compte bien lui dire ma façon de penser.

-Ne comptes même pas aller faire une réflexion à Jay.

-Hank.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a pris Katsa en charge et l'a aidé à sortir de la merde dans laquelle elle était. Tu étais en train de te droguer toi. Jay sait ce qu'il fait, et même s'il est un peu dur par moment, il s'en rendra compte. Il ne sera pas pire que Bunny qui l'a battait sans cesse.

Une larme dévala la pente de ma joue, j'ai été minable du début jusqu'à la fin. Comment je pourrai me racheter.

-Elle ne devrait pas être de retour dans l'unité. Sa place n'est plus ici. Entendis-je venir de Ruzzek

Il parlait avec Atwater et tous les deux me regardaient. La culpabilité et la douleur étant plus fort que tout, je partis au pas de course jusqu'à ma voiture.

-Erin !

Je ne prêtai pas attention à cette voix m'appelant. Je devais mettre un terme à tout ça.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Nine**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin est partie à toute vitesse, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je monte à mon tour dans ma voiture et pars à sa poursuite, cinq minutes plus tard je me gare près du lac Michigan à côté de sa voiture. Il y a une lettre avec mon prénom dessus sur le siège passager mais je n'y prête pas attention et continue mon chemin. Je trouve mon équipière à quelques fin centimètres du bord du lac, à cet endroit il y a du courant et elle n'aura aucune chance.

-Erin ne fais pas ça.

\- Vas-t'en Jay.

Sa voix est chargée de tristesse.

-Non Er. Je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal. Si tu sautes je sauterai avec toi. Tu es mon équipière, tu es mon amie, et je n'abandonne pas mes amis.

-Mais je t'ai abandonnais…

-Tu ne m'as pas abandonnais, tu es là.

-Mais Voight ne nous met plus ensemble.

-Il va le refaire Erin, je vais lui demander. J'ai besoin de mon équipière, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu comptes énormément à mes yeux.

-Mais je t'ai fait de la peine… Je n'ai pas su sauver Katsa…

-Er arrêtes de te blâmer. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne serai pas là sinon… Katsa ne t'en veux pas, tu l'as vu ? Elle veut que tu sois fière d'elle.

-Mais je n'ai rien fais…

-Tu l'as écouté. C'est ce qu'elle avait besoin.

J'essuie doucement ses joues, elle place doucement ses bras autour de ma taille. J'embrasse doucement son front inspirant son parfum.

-Pardonnes moi Jay.

-On oublie tout Er.

Elle se détache doucement de mon étreinte et se laisse tomber dans le lac.

-ERIN !

Si je saute je ne pourrai pas remonter, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'atteindre. J'appelle la caserne 51 et tente de suivre Erin dans l'eau. Je lâche mon portable et enlève ma veste avant de plonger. Par chance en trois brasses je la rattrape et lui sors la tête de l'eau.

-Allez Erin respire.

J'aperçois les gyrophares des pompiers, j'essaye de rallier la rive mais le courant et plus fort que moi.

-Jay, tiens bon on arrive.

Severide plonge suivit d'un autre pompier, je passe Erin à Kelly et attrape le bras que me tend l'autre pompier. On revient à la rive, les ambulancières prirent tout de suite Erin en charge.

-Elle ne respire pas, il faut la ventiler tout de suite.

-Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie en sautant.

-Merci

Voight arriva avec les autres, Ruzzek est entrain de vanner alors que la situation n'a rien de drôle.

-Jay. Commence Antonio

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On discutait, elle a glissé la rive est glissante.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Olinski

-Les ambulancières s'occupent d'elle.

-Elle a perdu la tête, elle ne devrait plus faire partit de l'unité.

Je me jetais sur Ruzzek et lui mon poing dans la figure. Atwater, Antonio et Voight tentent de nous séparer.

-Ne parles plus jamais comme ça de mon équipière. Sifflai-je

-Jay.

Je me tournai vers Gabby

-Erin te demande.

-J'arrive.

Je jette un dernier regard noir à Ruzzek avant de me diriger vers l'ambulance.

-Er.

-Jay…

J'essuie doucement ses joues et prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Je n'ai pas sauté… Je voulais juste me reculer un peu pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais. Tu dois te reposer.

J'embrassais doucement sa joue et sa main. Après un tour à l'hôpital, on rentra à mon appartement, les lumières étaient encore allumés malgré l'heure.

-Tu m'as dit de rentrer à 19h pile mais toi tu ne décroches même pas ton foutu téléphone !

Je refermais la porte doucement derrière Erin, écoutant les réprimandes de Katsa. Elle fit son apparition dans le hall, furibonde et les cheveux en bataille.

-Mon dieu Erin ! T'es blanche comme un… cadavre.

-C'est ça quand on manque de se noyer. Fis-je

Elle me jette un coup d'œil avant de se précipiter et prendre Erin dans ses bras. Elles restent un moment enlacés et les épaules d'Erin se soulèvent et s'affaissent signe qu'elle pleure. Je les enlace toutes les deux et embrasse le crâne d'Erin.

-Aller il est tard, on devrait aller dormir. Fis-je

Katsa alla dans sa chambre, Erin me piqua des vêtements plus confortables pour dormir.

-Restes avec moi cette nuit. Souffle-t-elle

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle, elle bouge et pose sa tête sur mon torse. J'enlace sa taille et embrasse ses cheveux, je pourrai rester comme ça pendant une éternité. Je fus réveiller par du mouvement à côté de moi, je me tournais pour voir ma magnifique équipière en train de me regarder.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mr Halstead

-Bien dormie ?

-Oui, j'étais bien installée. Sourit-elle

Un sourire qui m'a tant manqué. J'embrassais sa joue et descendis dans son cou.

-Jay. Rigola-t-elle

-Désolé, je voulais explorer cet endroit. Aller debout on va être en retard.

Je nous préparais le petit déjeuner, Katsa nous rejoint cinq minutes plus tard déjà prêtes pour les cours. Erin lui emprunta des vêtements. On la déposa à son école avant de filer au District, les choses reviennent enfin à la normale.

-Erin dans mon bureau.

Je souris à mon équipière et alla nous préparer une tasse de café chacun.

-On a une affaire. Déclara Voight

Je cherchais du regard Erin mais ne la trouva pas. Le sergent expliqua l'affaire et forma les équipes, je suis avec Antonio aujourd'hui mais il n'a pas nommé Erin. Au moment où j'allais lui dire elle fit irruption en uniforme de patrouille. Je fronçais les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

-Bien. Erin retournes en patrouille jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Burgess monte la remplacer.

Je lance un regard noir à Ruzzek, il est content, il va avoir sa fiancée avec lui. Je ne vais pas les louper.

-Je suis désolée Jay…Murmure Erin en passant devant moi

J'attrape doucement son poignet et la force à se tourner vers moi avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

-Ça ne va pas durer. Il te teste. Il faut que tu tiennes.

-Merci Jay. D'avoir était là pour moi.

-Et je le resterai.

Je fouillais dans ma poche et en sortie mes plaques militaires que je lui mis autour du cou.

-Je serai toujours auprès de toi comme ça. Soufflai-je

-On mange ensemble ce midi ?

-Oui.

Je la laissai descendre et fusilla du regard le sergent et Ruzzek avant de retourner à mon bureau. Antonio et Alvin allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Voight. Ils en ressortirent dix minutes plus tard, au moment où Burgess arriva.

-C'est le bureau d'Erin et ça le restera. Siffla Antonio.

-Jay, je…

-Tony tu viens il faut que j'aille voir un indic.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Je suivis le cours d'histoire sans trop d'intérêt car je connais déjà cette période-là. Mon portable vibra

« Salut toi, j'espère qu'on se verra aujourd'hui. J'ai bien aimé le moment passé ensemble hier quand tu es venue à la caserne c'était cool. Bisous Severide. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Kelly Severide, le beau Lieutenant du Squad.

« Hey, on pourrait manger ensemble ce midi ? Kiss Kasta »

« Je passe te prendre à 12h. A tout à l'heure. Severide. »

Je me reconcentre sur le cours, à la sonnerie on change de salle pour aller en photographie. Le prof nous demanda si on avait trouvé un projet.

-Katsa ?

-Euh oui, je vais suivre une caserne de pompier. Pour montrer à travers les photos leur métier.

-Tu as déjà commencé à prendre des photos ? Me demanda le prof.

-Deux.

Il s'approcha de moi et je lui montrai les deux photos que j'ai faites de Kelly.

-La première en noir et blanc est magnifique. Elle retranscrit bien le moment, les émotions de ce pompier… C'est du beau boulot, continuez comme ça.

-On peut voir les photos ? Demanda un gars de la classe

Le prof me demanda de brancher mon appareil au rétroprojecteur, je leur montrais les deux photographies. La sonnerie retentit, le prof nous libéra pour la journée pour qu'on puisse travailler notre dossier.

-Katsa.

Je me tournais vers une petite blonde.

-Dakota. On est dans la même classe.

-Oui, je me souviens.

-Tes photos sont superbes.

-Oh une question de chance. Je n'ai pas à me jeter des fleurs.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger ensemble ? Proposa-t-elle

-Oh ça aurait été super mais j'ai déjà dit oui à quelqu'un.

-C'est pas grave, une prochaine fois.

Je me mordillais la lèvre, un peu gêné.

-Ce soir on pourrait manger ensemble. Lançais-je

-Ça serait cool. Je t'envoie un texto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Ten**

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Kelly se gara devant l'école, je rejoignis sa voiture.

-Salut toi, suis en retard.

-Mais non pile à l'heure.

-Euh la mère de Mills est à la caserne, elle cuisine super bien. On pourrait en profiter pour manger.

-Moi ça me va.

-Et je t'emmène dans un restaurant français disons demain soir.

-Encore mieux. Souris-je

On se rendit dans sa caserne, il me montra une table près des camions. Et il disparut, avant de revenir avec deux assiettes.

-Et voilà.

-Merci.

On mangea en parlant de tout et de rien, par moment ces collègues faisaient des apparitions.

« Echelle 81, Squad 3, Engin pompes 51, ambulance 61 accident de la circulation impliquant plusieurs véhicules. »

-Merde, je dois y aller.

-T'inquiètes fonces super Lieutenant.

Je le regarde partir, et prends en photos les camions partir. Je fis un tour dans la caserne pendant leur absence et installa un coin où je tendis un voile noir sur le mur. Lorsqu'ils reviennent je leur demande de poser chacun leur tour.

-On peut voir le résultat ? Demanda Mills

-Pas aujourd'hui, je dois les sauvegarder… Mais je vous ferai une copie quand j'aurai finis mon projet.

Severide me rejoignit, on monta à l'avant de son camion. Il s'amusa à faire la taille de nos mains avant qu'il n'enlace nos doigts. Je le regardai un peu troubler, il n'a pas l'air du tout troublé lui et me regarde souriant. Une nouvelle intervention interrompit ce moment un peu gênant pour moi.

-Je dois filer.

-On se voit demain de toute manière. Soufflais-je

-Je passe te prendre. Tu vis chez Erin ?

-Non chez Jay pour l'instant.

-Ok je te prendrai là-bas.

Je descendis du camion et envoya un message à Dakota pour qu'on se retrouve en ville. Il faut que je me trouve une tenue pour demain soir.

-Toujours ton appareil photo autour du cou. Rigola mon amie

-Oui, j'aime bien prendre des clichés comme ça sur le vif.

On fit quelques magasins ensemble avant d'aller manger une glace au bord du lac Michigan. Elle sortit son appareil photo de son sac.

-C'est quoi ton thème ? Demandais-je

\- Je ne sais pas trop, les héros de la ville. Il y a deux policières en patrouille là-bas.

Je la regardais se positionner pour les prendre en photos. J'avais déjà vu le patrouilleur, Roman je crois.

-J'y crois pas ! M'exclamais-je

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda mon amie.

-Viens

On rejoignit les deux policiers.

-Erin ! M'exclamais-je en prenant ma sœur dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle

J'embrassais sa joue et lui présenta mon amie, je lui montrai les photos que j'ai prise à la caserne. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle a été rétrogradée à la patrouille pour un temps indéterminé, qu'elle prend ça pour une trahison.

-Vous allez faire quoi les filles ? Demanda-t-elle

-On voulait aller manger un bout.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'appartement ? Proposa-t-elle

Je me mordillais la lèvre à l'appartement il risque d'y avoir Bunny…

-Je préfère aller chez Jay. Tu sais des fois que Bunny…

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et fila en compagnie de mon amie. Jay ne m'en voudra pas, au contraire il sera sûrement content que je sorte avec une amie.

-J'ai un cours de zumba après, tu devrais venir ça serait super.

-Pourquoi pas

-Tu vas voir le prof est top.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

La journée est longue, c'est une horreur, Ruzzek me tape sur le système.

-On va boire un verre chez Molly, on l'a bien mérité après cette enquête.

-Moi ça me va.

-Jay ? Lança Adam

-Sans moi.

-Aller mec viens juste un verre.

-Excuses moi mais je vais passer la soirée avec mon équipière. Avec Erin. Fis-je en appuyant bien sur son prénom.

Je me levais en prenant ma veste et descendis les marches. Erin entra dans le district au même instant encore en uniforme.

-J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, prends ton temps.

Platt me fit signe de la rejoindre.

-Il y a quoi entre elle et toi Halstead ?

-C'est mon équipière sergent. Je prends soin d'elle.

-Continues. Elle ne mérite pas d'être ici, sa place est là-haut. Déclara Platt

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-On y va ? Demandai-je

-Oui, à demain sergent.

-Amuses toi bien Erin.

On passa à l'appartement, il y avait de la vaisselle dans levier et du bruit dans la chambre de Katsa.

-Katsa ?

-Salut Jay, je te présente Dakota une amie de classe.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même monsieur.

-On allait à un cours de zumba. Déclara Katsa

-Amusez-vous les filles. Nous, on va à un cours de salsa.

Je vis le regard amusé dans les yeux de Katsa, j'embrassais la joue d'Erin et on déposa les filles au club de zumba.

-Attends j'aimerai voir Katsa se lancer là-dedans. Rigola Erin

On entra à l'intérieur. C'est un pompier le prof de danse, et apparemment le 51 c'est donné rendez-vous car toute la caserne est là. Et Katsa est dans les bras du Lieutenant Severide qui la fait tourner. On resta cinq minutes avant de filer au cours de salsa où on apprit à danser avec Erin.

-Vous êtes deux partenaires formidables. Il y a une alchimie entre vous deux, un lien solide.

Je regardai Erin qui souriait.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Demanda notre prof de danse

-Oh euh non ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous sommes équipiers dans la police. Déclara Erin

-Ca explique ce lien. Bon on se voit la semaine prochaine.

On retourna se changer dans les vestiaires avant de sortir.

-C'était géniale.

-Ouais on s'est bien amusé. Fis-je

-Bon, je vais y aller.

-Je te ramène ?

Elle sourit, je la ramenai à son appartement, et en bon gentleman jusqu'à sa porte.

-Merci pour ce soir Jay. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Tu es un vrai équipier, et ami.

-Toujours là pour toi Er.

J'embrassais doucement son front avant de faire demi-tour et rentra à la maison. Katsa arriva au même moment.

-Alors ce cours ?

-Géniale et toi avec ma sœur ?

-Géniale.

Je la vis sourire étrangement avant de filer dans la douche. Je partis me coucher en pensant à Erin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Eleven**

 **PDV de Jay Hastead**

Un mois qu'Erin est en patrouille, j'en peux plus, mon équipière me manque. Elle a fait quelques missions avec nous, mais c'est différent. Je toquais à la porte du bureau de Voight et entra.

-Tout va bien Jay ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, euh j'aimerai prendre des vacances sergent.

-Combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines ? Essayais-je

-Très bien. Profites-tu en a besoin.

J'allais partir mais une chose me traversa la tête.

-Sergent.

-Oui autre chose ?

-J'aimerai que vous réintégriez Erin dans l'unité.

Il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, je quittai son bureau et pris ma veste.

-Tu pars ? Me demanda Antonio

-Ouais, quelques jours de vacances.

\- Envoies des photos.

Je les saluais et descendis, Erin entra au même instant dans le commissariat.

-Hey super Détective. Sourit-elle

-Détective en vacances.

-Sérieux, il t'a laissé prendre des vacances au dernier moment ?!

-Oui, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai un super plan.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je sortis un flyer d'un chalet dans la montagne et lui tendis.

-C'est mignon là-bas.

-Et on y va pour deux semaines.

Elle me regarda stupéfaite, avant qu'un beau sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-On ?

-Oui toi et moi.

-Et Katsa ?

-Elle reste ici pour ses cours, elle nous rejoindra une semaine avec son amie.

Elle se jette à mon cou, j'enlace doucement sa taille et la fait tourner avant d'embrasser son cou. Je la lâchai pour qu'elle aille se changer et attendis à l'entrée.

-Equipier contre tout. Lança Platt

-On se l'était promit.

Une fois Erin prête on quitta le District, je tentai d'appeler Katsa, elle est censée avoir finis les cours. Erin tenta également mais en vain, elle tenta son amie Dakota. Je vis son visage changer de couleur.

-Erin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Une femme est venue chercher Katsa, elle l'a fait monter de force dans sa voiture. C'est Bunny.

Je fis faire demi-tour à la voiture et roula à toute allure jusqu'au bar. Cette sorcière ne remettra pas la main sur elle. Je ne coupe même pas le moteur et bondis à l'intérieur Erin sur mes pas. La scène qui s'offre à nous, nous laisse sans voix.

Le Squad 3 est en train de mettre le bar sens dessus dessous. Katsa était dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillée, Erin se précipita vers elle.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je me précipitai près de Katsa et m'agenouillai devant elle.

-Kat tu es blessée ?

Elle releva son visage vers moi, elle a des égratignures sur le côté gauche du visage. Je remis bien ses cheveux derrière son oreille et l'attira dans mes bras.

-Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

-Elle a déboulé de…de nulle part.

-Je sais. Dakota nous a expliqué. Fis-je en embrassant son crâne

-Allez-vous en ou j'appelle la police ! S'exclama Bunny

-ET VOUS ESPEREZ QUOI ?! QU'ILS VOUS LAISSENT VOTRE FILLE POUR QUE VOUS CONTINUIEZ DE LA BATTRE ? DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL ?! DE L'EXPLOITER POUR GAGNER D'AVANTAGES D'ARGENT ?! S'écria Kelly

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vraiment ?!

Kelly est complétement hors de lui, Jay s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Vous ne voyez pas, c'est bizarre pourtant, c'est moi qui est accueilli Katsa. Et je vous ai vu la frapper.

-Vous êtes manipulé par Hank Voight Détective.

J'embrassais le front de ma petite sœur et me leva à mon tour pour les rejoindre.

-Je ne crois pas avoir été manipulé moi. Et pourtant je t'ai vu lever la main sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait et lisait un magazine. Déclarais-je

-Tiens ma chère fille de retour dans la police. Retournez lécher les bottes d'Hank.

Jay lui mit une droite, j'attrapais doucement son bras avant qu'il ne continue. Kelly emmena Katsa avec lui disant que pendant notre absence elle vivra avec lui et Shay. Je sais qu'ils sont ensemble et qu'ils en profitent pour être ensemble. Jay me déposa à mon appartement, j'en sortis une grosse valise et y mis des affaires. Dans deux heures je pars à la montagne avec Jay.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je posais ma valise par terre et alla ouvrir.

-Désolée j'ai oublié mes clés.

-C'est pas grave entre. Tu n'es pas avec Kelly ? Demandais-je

-Il est partit sur un incendie.

-Ça te dit qu'à mon retour on vende cet appartement et qu'on s'en cherche un autre.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être cool.

-Tu vas aller où pendant notre absence ? Demandais-je

-Chez Kelly.

Je la regardais en levant un sourcil, attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

-Et ?

-Et rien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-On est ensemble, mais on prend notre temps. Lança-t-elle

-C'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Sûrement. Jay passe te prendre quand ?

-Dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je la regardais se servir un verre de jus de pommes, on dirait presque qu'elle a eu une enfance normale. Je finis de boucler ma valise et alla m'asseoir à côté d'elle, on regarda un extrait de films. Un coup retentit contre la porte, Jay apparut dans l'entrée.

-Tu es prêtes Er ?

-Oui.

Il prit ma valise avant de la descendre, je me tournai vers Katsa, elle avait remis sa veste.

-Tu peux rester.

-Non, je vais à la caserne.

-On te dépose.

On s'arrêta au centre de secours 51, après nous avoir salué ma sœur disparut dans la caserne. On se dirigea vers l'aéroport.

-J'ai demandé à Voight de te faire revenir aux Renseignements. J'en peux plus de faire équipe avec Burgess.

-J'espère qu'il le fera.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay.**

Ils sont encore en intervention, j'en profitai pour faire à manger, une recette équilibré pas comme ils ont l'habitude de manger.

-Tu viens Pouch on va se promener.

Je mis la laisse au chien et on fit le pâté de maison avant de rentrer à la caserne.

-Voilà la source de cette bonne odeur ! S'exclama Hermann.

-Ratatouille de légumes, Bifteak, et jus d'orange pressé. Fis-je

-Et elle a sorti Pouch. Lança Mouch

-On a été faire le tour du quartier.

-Il y a les douches à nettoyer également. Déclara Otis.

Il y eu un grand silence dans toute la salle, Severide se leva d'un bond.

-Répètes un peu ce que tu viens de dire.

-C'est bon je rigolais.

-Moi je ne rigole pas quand je dis que tu vas nettoyer les douches immédiatement. Ainsi que les toilettes. Intervint Casey.

-Et n'oublies pas les poubelles de la caserne. Renchérit Severide

-Vous n'êtes pas obligez. Je ne veux pas être source de problème. Lançais-je

-Il t'a manqué de respect. Déclara Casey

\- Suis-moi. Souffla Kelly

On prit chacun une assiette avant de sortir à l'extérieur. On s'assit dans l'herbe.

-Encore combien de temps de cours ?

-6 mois. C'est une formation rapide.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi après ? Me demanda-t-il

\- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment vivre de la photo.

Il entrelaça nos doigts, je le regardai en souriant et posa ma tête sur son épaule.

-On pourrait emménager ensemble…

Je le regardai surprise, il veut qu'on vive ensemble.

-Mais Shay ?

-On peut prendre un grand appartement pour être tous les trois.

-Ça me va. Souris-je

Je l'embrassais doucement, au même moment la sirène retentit pour une nouvelle intervention.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre Twelve**

 **Une semaine et demi plus tard.**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead.**

Je remis correctement mon bonnet et continuai d'avancer, Erin sur mes pas. Je finis par m'arrêter sans raison.

-Jay tout va bien ? Demanda celle que j'aime.

-Oui.

J'enlaçai doucement sa taille et l'attira contre moi. Une semaine que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, sentiments partagés. Je finis par la lâcher, elle me regarda sans comprendre. Je mis un genou à terre, et sortis un écrin de ma poche. Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, j'ouvris la petite boîte rouge.

-Erin Lindsay, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, je n'ai d'œil que pour toi. Et je me contre balance des règles de Voight, c'est toi que j'aime. C'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie, avec qui je veux fonder une famille. Je veux te protéger plus que comme ma coéquipière. Tu m'éblouis jour après jour. Erin Lindsay veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle hocha la tête en larmes.

-Oui Jay.

Je pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne et lui passa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je

-Moi aussi Jay, tellement.

On resta enlacé un moment avant de continuer à se promener tous les deux. On retourna au chalet pour rejoindre le moniteur pour le traineau de chien.

-Monsieur Halstead ?

-C'est moi.

-Voilà le traineau, ça va aller ?

-Oui, t'en que je ne la perds pas c'est bon. Rigolai-je en prenant la main d'Erin.

Elle monta devant moi, je donnais un petit coup de rennes aux chiens qui partirent en courant. On s'enfonça dans la forêt enneigé, profitant des paysages qui s'offrent à nous. Erin s'appuya contre mon torse, j'enlaçai doucement sa taille.

-C'est magnifique.

-Pas autant que toi. Soufflais-je en embrassant son cou.

On passa l'après-midi à se promener avant de rentrer au chalet se changer pour aller au restaurant.

-Tu es prête ? Demandai-je

-Oui.

Je la rejoignis dans la chambre, elle avait les yeux humides.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Rien

-Er, dis-moi tout.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer à Chicago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas les affronter à nouveau. C'est tellement dur d'aller au District tous les jours et voir ce que j'ai perdu. De croiser les regards des autres patrouilleurs qui se moquent de moi car j'ai été rétrogradé.

-Er.

J'essuyais une larme qui dévalait la pente de sa joue.

-Tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus courageuse que je ne connaisse. Tu dois leur tenir tête, les envoyer chier. Je suis là pour toi, et je vais tout faire pour que tu reviennes là-haut.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas si je vais rester dans la police…

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement.

-Quoi que tu décides je t'épaulerai.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Après le restaurant on retourna dans notre chambre où nos vêtements ne nous furent pas très utiles. Je fus le premier à être réveillé, j'observai ma fiancée. Elle est ravissante. J'embrassais doucement son épaule avant de remonter dans son cou et ses lèvres.

-Hmmmm

-Bonjour Beauté.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-10 :30

-Il faut que j'appelle Katsa. Je lui avais promis.

-Ne t'en fais pas Er. Déjeune d'abord.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu as dit que tu voulais faire une promenade à cheval.

-Oui.

Je l'embrassais avant de la forcer à se lever et l'emmener en sac à patate dans la salle de bains.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

J'attrapai la laisse de Wiska, et lui mis. Wiska est notre chien à Severide et moi, on s'est fait une folie, c'est une Alaskan Malamute Giant. Quand elle se met debout sur ses pattes arrières, la chienne est aussi grande que moi, du haut de mes 1m76.

-Aller on va courir.

Elle appuya sa tête contre mon bassin, avant que je ne lui ouvre la porte. On partit à petites foulées, l'avantage avec ce type de chien c'est que quand tu fatigues un peu ou que tu entames une pente il te tire. Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui, je vais en profiter pour faire quelques photos, deux trois courses et un peu de sport avec Wiska. Le deuxième avantage de ce chien c'est que les gens se méfient par sa grande taille. Ce qui me rassure dans le fait qu'elle peut tenir Bunny a distance de moi.

-On est arrivée ma grosse. Sage.

On entra dans la caserne, ils sont tous dans la salle commune.

-Aaaaah c'est quoi cette bête ! S'exclama Hermann en bondissant sur la table.

Forcément Wiska se mit à aboyer, et ce n'est pas très discret.

-Wiska silence.

La chienne se tut immédiatement en me regardant.

-Maintenant couché.

Elle obéit à mes ordres en battant de la queue.

-Relax Hermann ce n'est qu'un chien, elle est inoffensive le temps qu'on ne lui ordonne rien. Lançais-je

-T'as vu la taille de ton chien ! S'exclama Cruz

-Un Alaskan Malamute Giant.

-Pouch est là, ils ne vont pas… Commença Mills

-Ne t'en fais pas, troisième avantage elle est sociable.

Severide arriva au même moment, la chienne alla vers son maitre.

-Tu es venue en courant ?

-Oui, elle m'a tiré dans la montée. Je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui.

-Tu restes avec nous ?

-Si ça ne déranges pas le chef. Fis-je

-Bon les gars, matériels du camion à nettoyer et ranger. Déclara Casey

Je me tournais vers Kelly et en profitai pour l'embrasser. Il n'a pas encore annoncé aux gars de sa caserne que nous sommes ensemble. Seul Shay le sait. Les filles allèrent faire le matériel de l'ambulance.

-Wiska, sac rouge. Fit Shay

La chienne alla chercher le sac rouge, Gabby la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Elle a été dressé pour obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donne.

-Donc n'importe qui peut s'en servir.

-Non elle a été dressée seulement pour qu'elle n'obéisse qu'à Kelly, Katsa et moi. Elle suit des cours de sauvetage pour être utilisé en cas de besoin. Expliqua la jeune blonde

-Pour devenir en quelque sorte un chien pompier.

-C'est ça.

-Et Kelly et Katsa c'est du sérieux ? Demanda Gabby

-Oui. Kelly l'aime vraiment, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble il ne regarde plus aucune femme. On est en train de chercher un nouvel appartement.

-Tu continues à vivre avec eux ?

-Oui, Katsa a insisté pour que je reste. Elle ne veut rien chambouler parce qu'elle est là. Elle est vraiment cool.

Il est peut-être temps que je me manifeste. Je toque contre la porte de l'ambulance.

-Salut, euh Kelly fait de la paperasse. Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main.

-Tu fais l'inventaire avec nous ? Demanda Shay

-Ouais. Wiska garde.

-Tu lui as demandé quoi ? Lança Gabby

-De surveiller l'ambulance. Si quelqu'un s'en approche elle le verra et le signalera.

On fit l'inventaire du 61 toutes les trois en rigolant, avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

« Echelle 81, Ambulance 61, Squad 3, véhicules accidentés »

Je montais dans le 3 accompagné du chien. Il y a deux voitures accidentées, un des conducteurs est sorti de son véhicule.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la voiture ne répondait plus.

-Monsieur calmez-vous. Tenta Casey

-Mon dieu, ma fille ! Elle est tombée à l'eau ! S'exclama l'autre conducteur.

-Severide prépares toi pour un sauvetage dans l'eau.

-Wiska. Vas chercher. Vas chercher la fille dans l'eau. Lançais-je après lui avoir fait sentir un bout de tissu.

Elle prit son élan et sauta par-dessus le pont avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Le chef Boden se tourna vers moi.

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

-Chef ! Chef ! Le chien l'a ! Le chien a la gamine ! S'exclama Cruz.

-Il la ramène sur la berge ! Fit Casey

-Alors ça alors. Souffla Hermann

-Severide annule le sauvetage. Le chien l'a fait.

Je me précipite suivis des filles près de Wiska et de la jeune victime.

-Elle est bleue mais j'ai un pouls. On l'emmène à l'ambulance.

J'aidai les filles à porter la planche jusqu'à l'ambulance, Wiska fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

-Bon chien. Fit Kelly en lui grattant l'oreille.

-Ouais très bon chien. Il aura peut-être une place à la caserne si il suit une formation. Déclara Boden

-Elle chef. C'est une femelle. Rigola Hermann


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre thriteen**

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

J'attendis Kelly devant la caserne, on doit aller visiter un appartement aujourd'hui. Il vient seulement d'être mis sur le marché, on ne doit pas traîner si on le veut.

-Excuses moi, le chef devait voir s'il peut me remplacer.

-C'est pas grave, il a pu ?

-Non mais je lui ai dit que nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

-Oui, espérons que ça soit le bon.

On se mit en route pour un petit quartier tranquille dans Chicago. L'agent immobilier nous attendait, on vit le tour de l'appartement. Je m'arrêtais devant la baie vitrée du salon, Severide me rejoignit.

-Tu as vu la vue qu'on a du balcon ? Demandais-je

-Directement sur la Willis Tower. Vous avez la même vue dans une des chambres. Et l'autre chambre a également une magnifique vue.

-On va réfléchir et on vous donne une réponse avant la fin de la semaine. Déclara Severide.

-Très bien.

On se rendit à la caserne pour que Kelly reprenne sa garde.

-Tu restes manger avec nous ? Lança Mills

-Non je file j'ai cours.

J'embrassais Severide et attrapa un taxi. Dakota avait retenu une place près d'elle, je m'excusai auprès du prof.

-Mademoiselle Lindsay, pouvons-nous voir votre dernière photo prise ?

-Bien sûre.

Je branchai la carte SD à l'ordinateur, j'expliquai qu'à ce moment-là ils étaient en intervention et qu'une averse s'est manifesté. Le prof argumenta un peu avant de continuer le cours. Je regardai mon portable qui venait de vibrer.

« Salut toi, j'espère que tu vas bien. Ici les vacances se terminent, pas vraiment envie de rentrer à Chicago. Dis-moi quand je peux t'appeler. Bisous Erin. »

On se rendit à la cafétéria manger un morceau avant de faire nos leçons ensemble.

« -Allô ? Fis-je

-Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, ça va ?

-Oui, Jay est en train de faire nos bagages.

-Vous rentrez demain ?

-Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute, est-ce qu'il faut que je m'assois ? Demandais-je

-Jay m'a demandé de l'épouser.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu as dit quoi ?

-J'ai dit oui.

-C'est trop bien ! Félicitation !

-On se voit demain.

-Intérêt ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma grande. »

Je tentais d'appeler Severide mais il ne répondit pas. Je rentrais à la maison prendre Wiska et faire un tour dans le parc. Je tombais sur Casey dans le parc, il était en train de contempler le lac.

-Salut Casey.

-Salut.

-Dis tu as vu Severide ? Il ne répond pas à mes appels.

-Euh comment dire. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant une intervention.

-Quoi ? Kelly va bien ?

-Le bâtiment a explosé, on était tous dedans. Shay n'a pas survécu.

-Mon dieu.

On discuta quelques minutes avant que je ne rentre. Severide ne rentra pas de la soirée, ni le lendemain. Je partis en cours sans avoir de ses nouvelles, le soir il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

-Tu viens Wiska on va se promener.

J'emmenais la chienne se promener dans le centre-ville, je reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu :

« Retourne-toi »

Je me retournai en raccourcissant la laisse. Erin se tenait un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Jay.

-Erin ! Jay ! M'exclamais-je

Je les enlacés tour à tour

-Tu te promènes avec un loup-garou. Rigola Jay

-C'est Wiska. Un alaskan malamute Giant.

-On allait manger tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui si je ne gêne pas.

On passa la soirée dans le restaurant, et à se promener en ville.

-Comment ça va avec Severide ? Demanda Erin

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop.

Je leur expliquai la situation. Je les abandonnai en leur disant que j'allais rejoindre Dakota, faire une soirée fille. Ils gardèrent Wiska, Erin aime bien commander la chienne seulement à la voix.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On se promena le long de l'eau en contemplant la vue magnifique de Chicago. On finit par rentrer à l'appartement, je plaquais doucement Erin contre le mur et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime ma princesse.

-Je t'aime Jay.

Je fus réveillé par mon téléphone, j'embrassai le crâne d'Erin avant de me lever pour décrocher. Je rassemblais mes affaires et m'habilla.

-Jay ?

-Rendors-toi

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda celle que j'aime

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Jay.

-C'était un gars du District, il y a eu une rêve party ce soir. Ils ont coincés plusieurs jeunes. Katsa en faisait partie, je vais la chercher.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, reste là. Reposes –toi. Je reviens vite.

Je pris la route pour le District, le sergent Platt attendait derrière son bureau. Elle me désigna les cellules d'un signe de tête. Une vingtaine de jeunes sont enfermés dedans, Dakota et Katsa en font parties. Je récupérai Katsa sans lui adresser la parole et on monta en voiture.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demandai-je

Mais elle ne me répondit pas, je l'aidai à monter jusqu'à l'appartement. Erin nous attendait dans le salon. Katsa ne dit rien, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, sa sœur sur ses traces.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Toujours rien

-Katsa pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Mais la jeune garda toujours le silence. Erin l'empoigna par les cheveux et l'entraîna dans la salle de bains. Elle la poussa dans la douche et alluma le pommeau qu'elle dirigea le jet vers sa petite sœur.

-Tu es défoncée hein.

-Erin arrêtes. Intervins-je

-Non je veux qu'elle me regarde et qu'elle me dise qu'elle s'est défoncée alors qu'elle voulait soi-disant s'en sortir !

Katsa se mit à pleurer, j'attrapai la main d'Erin et coupa l'eau. J'enveloppai Katsa dans une serviette et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Elle n'est pas en état de parler. On va tous aller se coucher et on discutera demain.

Je pris la main d'Erin dans la mienne et y dessina des cercles.

-Elle s'en été sortie pourquoi elle replonge ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas aidé ?

-Er. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est peut-être juste un écart, c'est peut-être son amie qui l'a entrainé.

On se rendormit. Le lendemain je fus le premier à être réveillé, je vérifiais dans la chambre de Katsa. Aucune trace d'elle, mais le chien n'est pas là non plus, elle a dû le sortir, les pas d'Erin se firent entendre. Je me retournai à temps pour la voir émerger de la chambre.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-8h

-Katsa ?

-Sûrement partie promener le chien. Vas-y molo avec elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle se braque.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'énorme chien apparut suivit de Katsa. Erin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa sa petite sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu oses demander quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ?! Il t'est passé quoi par la tête !

-On voulait seulement s'amuser.

-S'amuser ne veut pas forcément dire se droguer Katsa. Intervins-je

Une larme perla le long de sa joue.

-Je suis désolée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre Fourteen**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'embrassais Erin avant qu'on n'entre dans le District.

-Erin, Voight veut te voir dans son bureau.

-Merci sergent.

Je lui ouvris la grille, les autres étaient déjà tous arrivés.

-Tiens regardez qui nous revient de ses vacances ! S'exclama Ruzzek.

-C'était tellement bien loin de toi. Lançais-je

Je regardai Erin se diriger vers le bureau de Voight, j'espère que c'est pour la réintégrer à l'unité.

-J'espère qu'elle ne revient pas dans l'unité, ça voudrait dire que Burgess retourne en patrouille sinon.

-Elle est plus méritante que toi d'être dans cette unité. Lançais-je

Je l'entendis souffler à Atwater un « qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il prend la mouche dès que je parle d'elle, elle l'a laissé tomber quand même ». Je le fusillai du regard et me plongea dans le tas de paperasse. Erin passa devant nous en uniforme de patrouilleur, je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Je suis encore en patrouille, Voight a demandé à ce qu'on vous appuie pour une descente.

-Je vais lui parler tout de suite. Soufflais-je

-Non Jay, laisses.

-Tu mérites plus que la patrouille.

-Je dois regagner sa confiance. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-On mange ensemble ce midi. Déclarais-je

-Ça me va. Sourit-elle

-Si il y en a un qui t'embêtes en bas ou te parles mal, tu me le dis.

-Jay.

-Eh cette bague veut aussi dire que je dois veiller à ce que tout le monde te parle correctement.

Elle rigola avant de descendre.

-Je vais voir un indic. Lança Antonio

\- Très bien, tiens-moi au courant si rien n'a bougé pour notre opération. Déclara Voight

-Tu viens Jay ?

Je rejoignis Tony dans sa voiture.

-Alors ces vacances ?

-Super, du beau temps.

-Tu es partit avec Erin.

-Oui, on a pris nos vacances en même temps.

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous deux.

-Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

-Qu…Quoi ?!

-J'ai demandé la main d'Erin.

-J'en étais sûr que vous finiriez ensemble ! Félicitation ! Vous méritez d'être heureux.

-Merci. Tu peux garder ça pour toi pour l'instant ?

-Bien sûr.

On discuta un moment avec son indic avant d'aller vérifier un truc pour Voight. On fait la descente cet après-midi quand le gros poisson sera là.

-Voight veut qu'on revienne au District.

Roman et Erin étaient également à notre étage.

-Bien, on se prépare pour la descente. Roman et Erin couvriront nos arrières. Halstead tu passeras par devant avec Atwater et Antonio. Al, Ruzzek et Burgess par derrière. La maison a plusieurs pièces alors tout le monde est vigilant. On rentre tous chez nous ce soir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Erin, je descendis en bas me préparer. Une main attrapa mon gilet par balle pour me le mettre correctement. Je me retournais pour découvrir mon ancienne équipière.

-Soit prudent à l'intérieur d'accord ?

-Comme toujours.

-Oui mais je ne serai pas là pour couvrir tes arrières.

-Tout ira bien Er.

J'embrassais furtivement son front et rejoignis la voiture d'Antonio et Voight.

-Tu comptes réintégrer Erin quand dans l'unité ? Demanda Antonio

-Elle est bien où elle est.

Je ne dis rien et me concentra sur la route, elle ne reviendra jamais aux Renseignements. Mais apparemment Antonio n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

-Hank, elle avait placé la barre haute, tu ne peux pas priver l'unité d'un bon élément. Burgess bien qu'elle soit un super flic, n'est pas taillé pour l'unité.

Il arrêta la voiture, on se mit en place pour pénétrer dans la maison.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je les regardais se mettre en place, j'aurai dû en faire partie. Jay attendit près de la porte le signal d'Hank. Puis ils entrèrent, on entendait dans notre radio les « RAS », « Suspect maitrisé ».

« Jay? » La voix d'Antonio

« Halstead où es-tu ? » La voix de Voight

Je regardai Roman, Jay ne répondait toujours pas. J'esquivai un pas vers la maison mais Roman me retînt.

-On ne doit pas intervenir.

-Ils ont besoin d'aide.

-On n'entre pas.

Je me libérai de son étreinte.

-C'EST MON EQUIPIER QUI A DES SOUCIS ! M'exclamais-je en courant vers la maison.

Je montais à l'étage, plusieurs portes étaient ouvertes, une dans le fond restait fermée. Je l'ouvris doucement, un mec tenait Jay contre lui une arme contre sa tempe.

-Erin. Souffla Jay

\- Lâchez-le.

-Sinon quoi ? La petite flic que tu es va me passer les menottes ? Rigola le mec

J'enlevai la sécurité de mon arme.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de menottes si tu ne le lâches pas. Sifflais-je

-Poses ton arme ou je lui fais sauter la cervelle.

Le mec s'écroula mort sur le coup après avoir reçu une balle en pleine tête. Je me précipitais vers Jay agenouillé par terre.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je

-Ouais.

-Reprends ta respiration. Déclarais-je en frottant son dos.

Hank, Alvin et Antonio firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Ca va Jay ? Demanda Al

-Ouais, c'était moins une. Heureusement qu'Erin est arrivée.

-Je t'avais d'attendre dehors avec Roman qu'on vous appelle.

-Si je t'avais écouté Jay serait mort. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, alors tu peux me blâmer ou me renvoyer mais j'ai sauvé la vie de Jay. Il était où son renfort ? Son équipier ?

-Dehors.

Je le toisais encore quelques minutes avant de sortir. Roman nous ramena au District, je fis mon rapport rapidement avant de me changer et de rentrer à mon appartement.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

-A demain. Lançais-je

-Tu ne viens pas boire un verre avec nous ? Demanda Atwater

-Non, j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Toi tu aurais bien un rencard ! Rigola-t-il

S'ils savaient. Je pris ma veste et rentra, Erin était partie après la descente où j'ai bien failli y rester. Dakota se tenait devant mon immeuble, elle vint jusqu'à moi.

-J'ai sonné mais personne ne répond. Je voulais voir Katsa.

-Ecoutes si c'est pour entraîner Katsa dans des rêves party et autres ce n'est pas la peine de remettre les pieds ici.

-Je voulais juste l'emmener s'amuser. On a rien fait de mal.

-Les rêves party sont interdits, et vous étiez complétement droguées ! Tu ne connais pas Katsa, tu ne connais pas son passé. Je te demanderai de ne plus l'approcher.

Je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers, pourquoi personne ne lui a ouvert ? L'appartement est plongé dans le silence le plus total. Le chien dort au pied du canapé et c'est à peine s'il lève la tête à mon arrivée. Je me dirige dans la chambre de Katsa, elle est à son bureau les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule, elle est en train de faire du français.

-Salut.

-Salut, tu as déjà finis.

-Oui, il est 19h.

-J'avais pas vu. Je vais faire à manger.

-Tu as vu Erin ? Demandais-je

-Non. Pas depuis ce matin.

Je tentais de l'appeler mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie.


	15. Chapter 15

**PDV de Katsa Lindsay.**

Cela fait une semaine et demie qu'on n'a aucune nouvelles d'Erin, elle ne répond pas aux appels de Jay, ni aux miens. Depuis l'incident avec Dakota, j'ai refait une soirée avec elle dans le dos de Jay. On ne sait pas fait avoir par la police, le lendemain matin je suis rentrée et lui ai mentis en disant que j'étais déjà debout. Mais il n'a pas cru un mot, je sentais l'alcool, et c'était sans compter qu'il avait fait tracer mon portable par son ami Mouse. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant deux jours, j'ai finis par changer d'école pour une école de langue.

-Tu as finis ton français ?

-Ouais, je fais mon espagnol et je m'attaque à l'hawaiien après.

-Je te défie de t'inscrire au tahitien et à l'allemand.

-Très bien. Des nouvelles d'Erin ?

-Non toujours pas. Je suis en retard au boulot. A ce soir.

-Sois prudent.

J'ai rompu avec Severide, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné entre nous de toute façon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et c'était sa meilleure amie. J'attrapai ma sacoche de cours mon classeur, la chienne me suivit jusque dans l'entrée.

-Sage Wiska. Tu surveilles l'appartement.

La matinée fut barbante, on revoyait ce que l'on avait fait la semaine dernière. J'accompagnai quelques filles de ma classe mangé en ville.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais la grammaire française. Ils sont tellement compliqués. Comment tu fais Katsa ? Tu es arrivée il y a quelques semaines, tu ne parlais pas du tout français et tu as 17 de moyenne.

-J'apprends Kayla c'est tout. J'apprends la leçon par cœur et ensuite je cherche à comprendre.

-Tu as de la mémoire.

-Ouais

On retourna en cours, cette fois c'est espagnol pendant trois heures. Quand je ressors j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. J'envoyais un message à Jay pour lui dire que je le rejoignais au District et remonta la rue.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead.**

Le témoin ne nous apporta rien de plus pour avancer dans notre enquête.

-On tourne en rond, il n'y a aucune preuve. Déclara Ruzek

-Halstead, cette jeune fille veut vous voir. Lança Platt

Je me tournai vers Katsa, elle salua tout le monde avant de me rejoindre.

-Tu veux un café ? Lui proposai-je

-Non, il faut que tu viennes voir un truc.

Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil.

-S'il te plaît.

-Sergent, j'ai besoin de m'absenter un moment. Fis-je à l'adresse de Voight.

-Vas-y Jay.

Je suivis Katsa, au bout de dix minutes on était arrivé. J'entrai en posant une main sur l'épaule de Katsa, je sais que ça lui coûte de venir. Je me dirigeais directement vers l'arrière, sachant que c'était là que je devais y aller. Elle était avachie dans un coin du bar, rien que du premier coup d'œil on voit qu'elle a maigrie.

-Elle est complétement déchirée. Commenta un mec.

-Occupez-vous de vos oignons. Lança Katsa

Je m'agenouillai devant elle et posa une main sur son genou.

-Erin.

Elle ne réagit pas, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

-Er. Fis-je en dégageant doucement son visage.

Elle est livide, pâle comme la mort, elle lève difficilement les yeux vers moi. Mon cœur se serre de la voir dans cet état, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hey, c'est Jay.

-J…

-On devrait l'emmener. Souffla Katsa

-Aller vient Erin, je te ramène.

Je l'aidais à se mettre debout mais une fois fait elle perdit l'équilibre ne tenant pas sur ses jambes. Je donnais les clés à Katsa et plaça un bras dans le dos de sa sœur et un sous ses genoux et la porta. Bunny se mit en travers de mon chemin, c'était à s'en douter.

-Vous ne l'emmènerez pas.

-Dégages de mon chemin.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit.

-Oh si j'ai tous les droits. Katsa prend mon arme.

-Elle ne tirera pas.

-Si je lui en donne l'ordre si.

Après m'avoir toisé et toisé sa fille elle se tira du passage. On mit Erin dans la voiture et je rentrais au plus vite à l'appartement.

-Elle est bouillante. Fis-je après avoir touché le front de ma fiancée.

-Je vais chercher un linge humide.

-Laisses j'y vais. Reste près d'elle.

J'humidifie une serviette pour soulager Erin quand j'entends la voix paniquée de Katsa m'appeler. Je retourne au pas de course dans la chambre, Erin est entrain de convulser dans le lit.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

-Prends mon portable et appel Will. Dis-lui de venir immédiatement.

J'attrape Erin le plus délicatement possible et tente de faire je ne sais pas quoi. Elle n'est pas consciente mais je lui parle dans l'espoir que ma voix l'apaise. Mon frère arrive dans les dix minutes qui suivent.

-Jay.

-Elle s'est mise à convulser subitement. Elle n'est pas dans son état habituel.

-Non je te le confirme, elle a consommé une drogue dure. On a des tas de morts à cause de cette merde.

-Elle va s'en tirer ? Demande Katsa

-C'est en train de la consommer de l'intérieur.

Je le vois sortir un tas de trucs qu'il injecte à Erin.

-La fièvre devrait tomber d'ici quelques jours. Essayez de la faire manger et boire elle est trop maigre.

Des traces sur ses poignets attirent mon attention.

-On dirait des traces de sangles.

Je remonte doucement sa manche, elle a des traces de piqures sur le bras. Will finit par retourner à l'hôpital nous demandant de l'appeler pour donner des nouvelles d'Erin.

-Jay. Erin ne se pique pas quand elle se drogue. Souffle Katsa.

-On dirait plutôt que quelqu'un l'a forcé. Je dois retourner au boulot, tu peux rester auprès d'elle ?

-Oui. Je t'appel si ça ne va pas

Je retourne dans la chambre et embrasse le front d'Erin. Même si je lui en veux d'être partie sans rien dire, je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments pour elle.

-Te revoilà Jay. On a changé d'enquête, l'autre a été transmise à la crime. Lança Alvin

-C'est quoi l'enquête ? Demandais-je

-Une drogue dure qui circule en ville et fais de nombreuses victimes.

Ruzek fait le topo sur l'enquête

-On doit arrêter celui qui vend cette merde.

-Sergent. Fis-je

-Oui Jay ?

-Erin fait partie des victimes.

Il y eu un silence dans la salle, tous se regardaient.

-Où est-elle ?

-Chez moi avec Katsa. Will est passé la sauver.

-Où as-tu Erin ? Lança Voight

-Dans le bar de Bunny. Mais c'est bizarre, Erin a des traces de piqures sur le bras, et des traces de sangles sur les poignets.

-Elle n'était pas consentante. Déclara Antonio.

-Atwater, Antonio allaient la chercher.

-Elle est inconsciente.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Je frotte doucement le front de ma sœur, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Hey, tout va bien.

-Kat…Katsa.

-Chut ça va. Tu dois te reposer.

Elle posa une main tremblante et squelettique sur mon avant-bras.

-Je vais te faire chauffer un truc à manger.

J'embrassais son front et alla dans la cuisine. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, la chienne grogna sur l'individu, ce n'est donc pas Jay.

-Katsa ? Tu peux rappeler ton chien ? Demanda Antonio

-Wiska couché. Vous voulez quoi ?

Atwater se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Jay. Il prit Erin sans ménagement.

\- Lâches la ! M'exclamais-je

-On doit la ramener au poste avec nous, ordre de Voight

-Aller dire à Voight de se faire foutre. Wiska attaque.

La chienne montra les crocs en se faisant plus grosse. Il finit par la reposer, Antonio l'aida à la remettre dans le lit.

-Erin j'ai besoin de savoir qui t'a donné cette drogue.

Elle secoua la tête un peu incohérente.

-Antonio elle n'est pas en état.

-Erin qui ? Qu'on l'arrête.

-Bu…Bunny…

-Antonio elle doit se reposer. Elle respire mal.

-Ouais, je vais demander à une patrouille de rester devant l'immeuble.

-Vous savez où chercher mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ne vous réponde.

-On la fera parler.

Je me rassis près d'Erin qui posa sa tête sur mes jambes. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux. Lorsque je me réveillais, Erin ne n'était plus là, je fis le tour de l'appartement mais il est vide. Je prévenus Jay.


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Un mois qu'Erin a fui de l'appartement, on a eu beau la chercher pendant plusieurs jours impossibles de la retrouver. Et Bunny a mystérieusement disparut également. Et trois semaines que Jay qui était sous couverture depuis une semaine a été enlevé. Par sécurité Voight a exigé que je dorme chez lui, la porte s'ouvrit, je levais la tête de mon tahitien.

-Hey kid.

-Salut, du nouveau pour Jay ? Demandais-je

-Non toujours pas. Mais on a encore reçu une vidéo où il est torturé.

-Ça fait trois semaines que ça dure.

-Je sais, et on fait tout notre possible.

-SI ERIN AURAIT ETE LA IL N'AURAIT PAS ETE ENLEVER.

-Katsa calmes-toi.

-Je vais faire un tour.

-Tu as cours d'art martiaux. Lança Voight

-Ouais, j'y vais.

Je montai me changer avant de partir, le cours se passa normalement, même si j'aurai préféré avoir Jay avec moi. Des gens sortaient d'une boîte de nuit, je ne fréquente plus ces lieux depuis que Jay m'a aidé.

-Hey à ce soir Erin ! S'exclama une fille

Je traversai la rue pour rejoindre ma sœur, je ne la reconnais plus du tout.

-Tu vas me blâmer d'être partie ? Me lança-t-elle

-Tu vis ta vie, mais je veux juste que tu saches que celui que tu sois disant aime a été kidnappé. Et il est torturé depuis trois semaines.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, je lui tendis mon téléphone. Une larme perla.

-Je…Je veux aider.

-T'es droguée, c'est trop risqué.

-C'est mon fiancé !

-Tu l'as abandonné ! Il comptait sur toi, il a été là pour toi.

\- Retrouvons-le. Il ne mérite pas de mourir.

On se rendit au Ditrict, Voight ne fut pas heureux de la voir revenir mais il savait qu'avec elle on a plus de chance de sauver Jay. Comme on la eu une fois.

-Elle est dérangée. Souffla Ruzzek.

Je me tournais vers Erin qui est dans la pièce à café, elle se frotte nerveusement les bras. Je la rejoignis et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je posais une main sur son épaule, et m'assis devant elle.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je

-Oui

-Erin. Je suis ta sœur. Même si on n'a pas grandi ensemble je suis là pour toi. Je sais que Bunny est capable du pire.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je regardais ma petite sœur dans les yeux, elle est jolie, ses long cheveux châtains qui encadrent son visage fin aux beaux yeux bleus. Je me frotte les poignets, ces marques ne partent pas. Katsa pose sa main sur la mienne, je relève difficilement les yeux vers elle.

-Parles-moi.

-Quand…Quand tout ça a commencé je n'ai pas fui. J'ai quitté le district après la descente, une voiture s'est arrêtée pas loin de moi. Puis tout est devenu noir…

 **Flash-Back.**

J'ai sauvé Jay, certes j'ai désobéis aux ordres d'Hank mais Jay est vivant. Une voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que tout devînt noir.

J'avais un mal de crâne horrible, la lumière m'agressa. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes bras ou mes jambes, en penchant la tête je compris pourquoi. J'étais sanglais à une table, deux sangles me maintenaient chacun de mes bras. Deux autres mes jambes et une sangle mon buste. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bunny, je la toisais.

-Détaches moi ! M'exclamais-je

-Doucement ma chérie. C'est pour ton bien.

-Faut que tu te fasses soigner !

-Du calme, on va t'enlever cette petite chose qui est dans ton ventre. Tu te sentiras mieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cette petite chose ? Tout devînt claire, cette petite chose, c'est un bébé, je suis enceinte ! Enceinte de Jay.

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Pleurais-je

-Ce n'est pas bon pour toi Erin.

Un homme entra dans la pièce avec une mallette, je me tortillais chose inutile mais je ne veux pas perdre cet enfant. Bunny me bloqua la tête pendant que l'homme m'injecta un produit. Je me débattais un court instant avant de me sentir perdre pied. Je me rappel juste d'avoir ressentie une douleur au niveau du ventre et plus rien, je suis tombée dans les effets de la drogue.

Les jours qui ont suivis, ils m'ont injectés des tas de trucs dans les bras. Je me sentais mal, pas moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à penser logiquement. Mais je savais juste que j'ai perdu un enfant.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Je ne luttais plus contre les larmes, la douleur est trop grande.

-Erin.

Katsa m'attira dans ses bras, je me lâchais, je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Elle me frotta longuement le dos, comment je peux faire face à Jay après ça ? Je n'arrive plus à me remettre debout, ces substances m'ont rendue dépendante.

-Erin, elle sera punie. Mais tu dois remonter la pente.

-Je veux Jay, mais il ne voudra plus jamais de moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-La gamine a raison, Jay t'aime ça en crève les yeux. Il suffit de le regarder la façon dont y te regarde, il te parle. Intervint Voight

-Tu as tout entendu ? Murmurais-je

Il ne dit rien, je sais que ça veut dire oui. Je pressai doucement la main de Katsa, elle se releva en embrassant mon front et sortit.

-Erin tu vas aller passer des examens à Lexchor.

-Hank…

-C'est non négociable.

-Mais Jay.

-Katsa va rester avec nous, mais toi tu vas à l'hôpital.

-Retrouvons Jay d'abord et j'irai ensuite.

Je les ai aidés à éplucher à nouveau les dossiers mais on n'a rien trouvé de plus. Mouse surgit dans la pièce.

-Oh salut Erin. J'ai intercepté une discussion entre un de nos suspects et une autre personne. Ils ont mentionnés Jay.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ? Demanda Antonio

-Je ne sais pas, ils parlaient en français.

-Trouvez-moi un traducteur. Ordonna Voight

-Je peux le faire. Intervint Katsa

Mouse mit la conversation, et ma petite sœur se mit à traduire. Le meilleur ami de Jay s'afférait à côté.

-Ils vont vendre Jay. Fit Adam.

-J'ai trouvé le numéro du ravisseur de Jay ! S'exclama Mouse

-Donnes le moi, je vais les appeler.

-Et faire quoi ? Demanda Voight

-Me faire passer pour la nièce de ce Max qu'il vient d'avoir. Lui dire que la transaction ne se fera pas car je veux voir l'état de Jay avant.

-Laisses la essayer. On ne paye rien. Intervint Alvin.

Elle composa le message et discuta pendant un moment en français avec la personne. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Hank une expression satisfaite au visage.

-Dans une demi-heure. Norther Avenue à l'angle de la 96ème.

-Très bien. Vas te préparer.

-Hank laisse-moi y aller à sa place.

-Il s'attend à voir une jeune, qui est capable de parler français et il a entendu sa voix qui diffère de la tienne. Et avec ces derniers temps tu peux être vite reconnu. Mouse je veux une caméra sur Katsa et un micro.

Je rejoignis ma petite sœur qui se préparait.

-Soit prudente.

-Promis.

Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte, je ne supporterai pas l'idée de perdre Jay et ma sœur en même temps. Mouse lui plaça ses gadgets et elle partit avec la voiture d'Hank. Un 4x4 noir était déjà sur place, un homme en descendit et la fouilla. Ils entrèrent dans une vieille maison.

-Je veux voir le flic, le temps c'est de l'argent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle entra dans une pièce, Jay était par terre enchaîné à la façon du Moyen-Age. Mon cœur se serra en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il est. Katsa s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur son visage.

-Vous avez vu son état. Et vous voulez nous le vendre. C'est de l'arnaque, il ne tiendra même pas le voyage.

Ça c'est le moyen de nous dire que Jay est faible, beaucoup trop faible. Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas le perdre, pas comme Nadia. Voight fit un signe de tête et ils partirent tous, je les rejoignis mais c'était sans compter qu'Hank m'attendait en bas.

-Tu ne viens pas. Pas dans ton état.

-Hank je vais bien !

-Non Erin. Tu es instable et tu t'es droguée.

-Hank !

-Tu restes là c'est un ordre. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre dans la cage.

Il partit me laissant en plan ici, je rejoignis Mouse mais il refusa de me donner ses clés. Au bout d'une demi-heure on fila à Lexchor après qu'il est reçu un sms du sergent. Ils étaient tous dans la salle d'attente, Katsa arriva avec une chemise trop grande pour elle.

-Comment va Jay ? Demandais-je

Personne ne me répondit, Katsa s'éloigna vers l'accueil où se trouvait Dawson la sœur d'Antonio. J'ai le sentiment horrible qu'ils me cachent quelque chose de grave.

-Je sais que j'ai merdé ces derniers temps mais Jay est mon équipier !

-T'as merdé, ça c'est sûr ! Ton équipier tu me fais rire tu l'as laissés tomber ! Intervint Ruzek.

Je m'apprêtais à lui mettre une droite mais Katsa arriva en trombe pour se mettre entre nous deux.

-Ça suffit, on se calme ! Jay ne voudrait pas ça ! Toi tu l'as boucles ! Et toi tu viens chercher un café avec moi.

Je m'éloignais avec ma sœur, c'est dingue comme elle a changé en l'espace de quelques semaines. Bien que ça n'est sûrement qu'une carapace et qu'elle est encore fragile derrière.

-Il est au bloc. Ils l'ont emmené directement lorsqu'on est arrivé. Il a fait un arrêt dans l'ambulance.

-Oooh…

-Erin, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est un battant.

Je la pris dans mes bras, je la sentis tressaillir

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas.

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, elle releva un peu la chemise ce qui révéla un bandage.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-L'un des agresseurs m'a planté son couteau.

-C'est…

-Superficielle. Tu veux manger un bout ?

-Non. Je veux surtout savoir Jay hors de danger.

-Alors il va falloir attendre.

On retourna dans la salle d'attente pour de longues heures à patienter la boule au ventre. Au bout de trois heures Will fit son apparition.

-Il est hors de danger. On va le garder deux bonnes semaines au moins.

-Il sera en congé pendant un moment, Lindsay le remplacera en attendant. Intervint Voight.

Je suivis Will qui était repartit pour s'occuper d'autres patients.

-Will.

-Oui Erin ?

-Je peux le voir ? Demandais-je

Le jeune frère Halstead eu l'air gêné.

-Il ne veut pas te voir. Je suis désolé. Il faut que…

-Oui oui vas-y. Merci Will.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pdv d'Erin Lindsay**

 **1 mois plus tard.**

-Bien, deux mots à vous dire. Déclara Voight en sortant de son bureau.

On se tourna tous vers lui abandonnant nos tâches.

-Jay reprend du service aujourd'hui.

-Super ! S'exclama Ruzek

-Mais pas dans notre service. Il va diriger l'unité de la crime de notre district.

-Il n'y avait pas la crime ici avant. Intervint Atwater.

-Non, mais Jay s'est vu offert le job au vue de son excellent boulot.

-Tu y es pour quelque chose. Fit Alvin

-Je l'ai recommandé auprès du commandant. Bien on a une affaire.

Mon cœur se serra, je ne passerai plus mes journées avec lui comme avant. Mais j'aurai dû m'en douter, il m'en veut et je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça. Il n'a pas voulu que je vienne le voir à l'hôpital, il ne m'ouvrait pas quand je venais chez lui… Je montais en voiture avec Hank et Antonio.

-Tu connais les agents qui sont avec lui ? Demanda Antonio

-trois gars et deux filles dont Katsa. Déclara Hank en me regardant dans le rétro.

-Elle fait partie de la police ? Demandais-je

-Jay lui a proposé une nouvelle vie meilleure que celle qu'elle avait. Elle est spécialisée dans les arts martiaux.

Un patrouilleur vînt nous faire un résumé de ce qu'il savait. Puis il y eu une grosse déflagration, on se tourna tous la tête vers le centre-ville, où de la fumée montait.

-Tout le monde dans les véhicules ! S'exclama Voight

On se dirigea sur place. Un immeuble qui abritait une banque, une galerie d'art venait d'exploser, la caserne 51 était déjà sur place. Kelly était là, lui et ma sœur se sont séparés car il a mystérieusement disparut.

-Bien, on cherche s'il y a des témoins.

\- Sergent, je ne crois pas qu'on soit les seuls sur le coup. Fit Atwater

L'ATF venait d'arriver ainsi que la CIA et le FBI. Deux véhicules venaient de se garer derrière les nôtres. Mon cœur fit un bond en voyant Katsa en descendre, Jay derrière elle. Ils passèrent devant nous comme s'ils ne nous en avaient pas vus et s'approchèrent du chef Boden.

-Chief. On sait l'origine de l'explosion ? Demanda Jay

-Pas encore, on sort les victimes de là pour l'instant.

-Ça pourrait être une fuite de gaz ? Lança Katsa.

-Non, on l'aurait sentie. As-tu encore ton chien ?

-Dans la voiture.

-Chien policier ?

-Si on veut. Vous le voulez ?

-Oui, si il peut nous aider à trouver les victimes.

-Elle, c'est une femelle ! Rigola Jay

Katsa s'éloigna avec l'autre femme de leur unité. J'en profitais pour rejoindre Jay.

-Hey.

-Détective. Me salua-t-il

-Jay tu peux mettre ta colère de côté deux minutes ? Demandais-je

-Est-ce que tu m'as laissé deux minutes pour te parler ? Tu m'as jeté dehors comme une merde alors que je ne voulais que t'aider. Honorer notre promesse, tu sais celle que tu n'as pas tenu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Je ravalais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Comme une personne qui a été torturé qui revient au boulot. Et qui n'a pas la personne qu'il veut auprès de lui pour le rassurer. Par contre j'ai sa petite sœur que cette personne n'a pas aidée.

-Jay…

-J'ai du boulot.

Il s'éloigna me laissant en plan là, je jouais nerveusement avec ma bague de fiançailles.

-Tu devrais lui parler de ce qui s'est passé, que tu n'as pas fui, que c'était Bunny.

Je me tournai vers Katsa, j'avais oublié cette partie-là, enfin essayé car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au bébé que je portais.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demandais-je à ma petite sœur.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire.

Je lui souris et rejoignis Jay, il soupira.

-Que veux-tu encore Erin ?

-Te parler.

On s'éloigna un peu des autres, il me fixa en croisant les bras.

-Avec Estelle on va commencer à interroger les témoins. Fit Katsa en posant une main sur le bras de Jay

-D'accord. Je vous rejoins après que Taylor vous aide.

-Il aide les pompiers. Salut Erin

Elle s'éloigna nous laissant seule, mais elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Quand on a fait cette descente, j'ai quitté le District je voulais rentrée à la maison. Mais…ça a été le trou noir quand je me suis réveillée j'étais sanglée à une table et Bunny était là. Elle m'a droguée de force et…

Le moment le plus dire, j'appréhende vraiment sa réaction. Mais j'ai besoin qu'il le sache.

-Et quoi ? Dit-il durement

-J'étais… J'étais enceinte…

Il me regarde choqué, je décide de poursuivre.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen Bunny le savait. Mais pendant qu'elle me droguait contre ma volonté elle a fait venir un homme et…et…il a… J'ai perdu le bébé.

Une larme s'échappa, après quelques minutes sans parole, j'osai un regard vers lui. Il me regardait durement.

-J…

-Katsa, Estelle, Taylor, Blake, Morgan on y va.

-Mais… Commença le dit Blake

-Ne discute pas mes ordres.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Là s'en est trop. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à la possibilité d'être père un jour, mais là de savoir que j'étais à deux doigts d'être père avec celle que j'aime me tue. C'est encore pire que d'être torturé pendant de longues semaines.

-Pour l'explo…

-Il y a assez d'unité sur le terrain. Les Renseignements se débrouilleront très bien. Fis-je

-Jay roules moins vite, on va avoir un accident. Souffla Katsa.

-Prends le volant.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas mon permis !

-Prends le volant ! M'exclamais-je

On échangea nos places avant de rentrer au District, je partis m'enfermer directement dans mon bureau. Je sais que les autres devaient se demander quoi mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça franchement. Je suis sûr qu'en plus Katsa était au courant.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

C'est le FBI qui prit les reines de l'enquête, on est rentré au District où d'autres enquêtes nous attendent. Je jetais un coup d'œil du côté de la crime et m'y dirigea. L'endroit est assez similaire au nôtre, sauf qu'ils ont le drapeau du pays à l'entrée. Et des photographies de la ville. Ils sont tous assis à leurs bureaux dans un silence de mort, Katsa se masse les tempes semblant réfléchir. Le seul bruit qui troublait ce calme était les bruits de rage dans le bureau de Jay.

-Vous seriez gentil de ne pas le mettre dans cet état quand vous lui parlez. Fit Morgan.

-Fermes-la ce n'est pas le moment. Lança Katsa en se levant.

Je la serrai dans mes bras avec une envie folle de me mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi tout n'est pas simple ? Jay finit par sortir du bureau.

-Taylor localises moi Bunny Lindsay.

-Tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa violemment par le bras.

-Tires toi d'ici.

-Jay…

Mon dos rencontra le mur, ses beaux yeux étaient assombris par la rage, son corps entier tremblait. Pour la première fois j'avais peur de lui, peur de mon équipier.

-Si tu n'étais pas retourné voir Bunny rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. On serait tous les deux aux Renseignements, toujours ensemble et en plus du mariage qui ne se fera finalement pas, on serait en train de préparer la chambre de notre bébé. Maintenant disparaît, je-ne-veux-plus-jamais-te-voir.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Erin remonta à l'étage de son unité les yeux brillants menaçants de couler. Mais elle ne le fera pas devant tout le monde. Jay quitta le District nous donnant notre journée, mais on décida tous de rester tout de même.

-Où est Erin ? Demandais-je en entrant dans le coin des Renseignements.

-Vestiaires. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Voight

-Elle a dit à Jay ce que Bunny lui a fait et pour le bébé.

Je les laissais là, le reste de l'unité stupéfait par la révélation. Erin était adossé contre le casier de Jay, et pleurait. Je m'accroupis devant elle et posa une main sur ses genoux.

-Laisses lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, il a dit ça sous le coup du choc et de la rage. Il allait être père alors qu'il n'y songeait pas et avec la femme qu'il aime. Viens là.

Je l'attirais pour lui faire un câlin, je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps ayant vécu dans l'ombre. Mais elle est ma sœur, et je ne veux pas la voir dans cet état.

-Tu saignes ! Fis-je

-Une plaie qui s'est rouverte.

Elle souleva son tee-shirt ce qui révéla plusieurs petites traces de coup de couteau dans le bas du ventre. Et une plus grosse, je pris une trousse de premier secours et nettoya.

-Il est partit où ?

-Je ne sais pas, on part à sa recherche. L'empêcher de faire une connerie.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à Bunny ? Me demanda-t-elle

-C'est probable. Même si elle le mérite, on ne peut pas le laisser franchir la ligne. Mais toi tu te concentres sur toi et sur les Renseignements.

-Katsa…

-Je suis sérieuse Erin. On s'occupe de Jay. On se voit ce soir ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre Eighteen**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay.**

Je n'ai pas revu Jay depuis trois jours, trois jours où il est absent au boulot d'après Katsa. Ils n'ont aucune idée d'où il pourrait être, il s'est totalement volatilisé. Je sais que j'en suis responsable, mais jamais je ne pensais qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-Erin.

Je me tournais vers Mouse.

-Oui ?

-J'ai tracé Jay sur toutes les caméras de surveillance de la ville.

-Comment tu as fait ? Non en fait je ne veux même pas savoir ! Rigolais-je

-Je l'ai repéré. Dans un magasin pour bébé. J'ai contacté le patron de l'enseigne, Jay y va depuis quatre jours. Il reste des heures à traîner entre les rayons sans jamais rien acheter.

Mon cœur se serra, en pensant à ce qu'il ressent. Si seulement il me laissait une chance.

-Il y est en ce moment même.

-Merci Mouse. Soufflais-je

Mais je n'irai pas pour autant, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, et je sens bien que ce n'est pas à moi de lui parler. Mais a quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

-Antonio tu as une minute ? Demandai-je

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais que j'ai…

-Que tu étais enceintes, oui. On est tous au courant, et je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Merci Antonio. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je l'ai dit à Jay, et il a disparu depuis, personne ne l'a revu. Je me dis que comme tu es son mentor et que tu es aussi père…

-Je pourrai lui parler ?

-Oui. Fis-je

 **PDV d'Antonio Dawson**

Je serrais Erin dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle en a gros en ce moment. La perte de son bébé, ce que lui a fait subir sa génitrice, la mort de Nadia, le comportement de Jay. En plus elle se sent toujours coupable pour sa sœur qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de retourner avec Bunny.

Je descendis rapidement, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrai dire au jeune homme en arrivant. Il y a quelques clients dans le magasin.

-Je peux vous aider ? Lance le gérant.

-Je chercher un détective, il vient depuis plusieurs jours ici.

-Il est là-bas, rayon body, pyjamas.

Jay était agenouillé devant le rayon, et avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je posais une main sur son épaule. Il releva difficilement la tête vers moi, les yeux rouges.

-Salut, on s'inquiète tous pour toi.

-Je vais bien.

-Je sais aussi bien que toi que c'est faux. Jay, je suis père, je sais ce que tu ressens. Je serai dans le même état s'il s'agissait de moi.

-Comment on surmonte ça ?

\- On ne peut pas. La douleur s'apaise avec le temps, il faut être fort, et soudé avec la personne qu'on aime.

-C'est Erin qui t'a envoyé ?

-Non, je m'inquiète pour toi Jay ! On s'inquiète tous ! Jay, Erin est au plus mal ! Vous êtes tous les deux au plus mal. Je pense que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Elle a sa sœur.

-C'est toi qui dis ça. Katsa vit d'avantage avec toi qu'avec elle.

-Parce que je l'ai sauvé ! Ce qu'aurait dû faire Erin !

-Calmes-toi ! Erin ne savait pas qu'elle avait une sœur ! Elle n'était pas dans son état ! Bunny les avait à leur merci !

Il garda le silence les yeux rivés sur les bodys pour nouveau-nés.

-Jay, tu as vu l'état de son ventre ? Il est mutilé. Elle a des petites marques de coups de couteaux. Elle ne mange quasiment plus, elle était déjà maigre en revenant, je l'ai vu fondre encore plus. Jay je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes encore, dès le premier jour vous avez eu ce lien spécial. On savait tous que la règle de Voight ne tiendrait pas avec vous, il y a une alchimie entre vous deux. Je sais que tu es en colère, blessé par son attitude ces derniers temps. Mais tu dois lui pardonner. Vous avez besoin de l'un et l'autre plus que jamais. Vous devez surmonter ça ensemble. Vous êtes jeunes, vous aurez pleins d'autres enfants. Et plus tard vous serez sur le palier d'une vieille maison les cheveux blancs regardant les arrières petits-enfants courir partout dans le jardin. Fis-je en rigolant à cette dernière pensée.

Il sourit également.

-Aller vient mon pote, on rentre. Et je te fais un tarif d'ami pour ma salle de boxe pour venir te défouler.

-J'espère bien, je t'ai aidé à la racheter ! Lança-t-il

On rentra au District tous les deux, il hésita sur le palier entre la crime et notre coin. Je m'assis à mon bureau sans rien dire, faisant mine de reprenant mon boulot. Jay s'approcha du bureau d'Erin sans rien dire, il prit doucement. La jeune femme parut surprise de le voir mais ne dis rien, il l'emmena dans la salle de repos. Je les vis discuter, Jay tenant toujours la main d'Erin dans la sienne et y faisant des cercles. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont redevenir comme avant ces deux-là, c'est le meilleur duo de l'unité. Enfin c'était mais peut-être que Jay va revenir avec nous.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Me demanda Alvin

-Comment ça ?

Il fit un signe de tête vers la salle de repos, Erin est dans les bras de Jay qui a passé un bras autour d'elle et l'autre main est dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Je souris, j'ai réussi à les réunir.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Elle pleure dans mes bras, je ne peux rien dire, j'ai la gorge nouée. Je me contente de la maintenir contre moi et de frotter son dos.

-Je suis désolée Jay…

-Chut, ne dis rien Erin. Rentrons.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai du boulot.

-Tu es fatiguée, aller viens.

On rentra chez moi.

-Je… Je peux prendre une douche ? Demanda-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas à me demander Erin.

Je la regardai s'éloigner et rangea un peu l'appartement, je me suis un peu laissé aller ces derniers jours. Je rejoignis doucement la salle de bains, Erin n'a pas fermé la porte à clé. La pièce est pleine de buée, je m'approchais doucement de celle que j'aime et posa mes mains sur ses épaules nues. Je la massais doucement avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi. J'écartais doucement la serviette pour révéler son ventre, ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes.

-Jay non.

\- Laisses-moi voir s'il te plaît.

Je retenu un petit cri de stupeur en voyant son ventre. Je le caressai doucement ne voulant pas lui faire mal. J'embrassai son front et l'attira contre moi.

-Merci. De me laisser une chance.

-Aller finis-toi, je vais faire à manger.

Je commençais à cuire la viande et des légumes, et mettre la table, je veux bien faire. Elle revînt cinq minutes après avec un de mes sweats.

-Katsa vient là ?

-Je crois qu'elle est chez une amie.

-Une amie ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, Estelle, une fille de notre unité.

-D'accord.

Je la sentis s'approcher de moi.

-On aura d'autres enfants, hein Jay ?

-Oh oui ! Viens là.

Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassa son front. Oh oui j'espère qu'on aura très vite un enfant. On mangea en silence, elle insista pour faire la vaisselle. On finit la soirée devant la télé, je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qu'est notre relation, plus d'amitié pour l'instant.

 **PDV de Katsa Lindsay**

Je rentrais à l'appartement de Jay, il ne sera sûrement pas là à mon arrivée. Je fus surprise de voir de la lumière dans le salon, et encore plus surprise de le voir dans le canapé endormit avec ma sœur dans ses bras ! Je tentais de faire le moindre bruit possible et alla dans ma chambre.

-Hey. Tu es rentrée.

Je me tournai vers un Jay les yeux endormis.

-Ouais, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

-Katsa je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai pu avoir ces derniers temps.

-C'est bon Jay, je comprends. On est cool.

-On croirait entendre Mouse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bon je vais emmener Erin au lit.

-Vous deux vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Demandais-je

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je veux y aller doucement, tu comprends…

\- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas.

Il retourna dans la salle, je fermai la porte et commença à étudier mon bouquin. J'ai passé la journée à la caserne 51, avant de passer à l'académie qui a repris Wiska. Et je suis allée finalement boire un verre avec Mousse chez Molly's. Encore une journée de repos avant de retourner au boulot, il faut que je fasse tomber Bunny avant qu'elle ne nuise encore à quelqu'un. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment que je ne peux pas expliquer.

Je fus réveillé par les sanglots d'Erin dans la chambre à côté. Jay était en train de la consoler, elle a les cheveux complétement trempés.

-Je vais lui faire une tisane. Soufflais-je

-Merci Katsa. Calmes-toi Erin, tout va bien.

-Ne pars pas Jay. Ne m'abandonnes pas, je t'en supplie. Le supplia-t-elle

Ça me déchira le cœur de voir ma sœur dans cet état-là. Je jure que si Hank Voight ne fait rien, je vais me charger moi-même de Bunny et quitte à finir en prison je n'ai rien à perdre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre Nineteen**

 **Deux jours plus tard.**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay.**

Jay gara la voiture devant le District, Voight m'a laissé deux jours de repos, et Jay étant son propre chef a pris deux jours également pour qu'on reste ensemble. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on est le couple qu'on a pu être avant, je sais qu'il m'en veut encore même s'il ne le montre pas.

-Bonjour vous deux, vous tombez bien le commandant et un mous de la tour d'ivoire sont là et veulent voir tout le District. Déclara Platt.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas.

Je me tournai vers Jay qui haussa les épaules avant de descendre pour aller à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je repérai Hank dans la foule de policiers, il était près d'Antonio. Katsa au deuxième rang près de Ruzek.

-Bien, je suis le Commandant Fisher. Je reprends en charge ce district et pour cela je vais faire une restructuration du commissariat. Déclara ce dernier en se tournant vers l'officier de la Tour d'Ivoire.

-Je suis juste venu pour dire que ce que le Commandant va vous dire, a été étudié dans nos locaux et approuvé. Bonne journée à tous.

-Bien on ne va pas tarder car le devoir nous appelle, enfin vous appelles.

Il commença par citer plusieurs officiers de patrouilles qui sont muté dans d'autres districts.

-Katsa Lindsay, et l'agent Morgan de la crime vous retournez à la vie civile.

Je cherchais des yeux Katsa, qui était en train de se faufiler entre les personnes présentes pour s'éclipser.

-Pour terminer les Renseignements. Détective Lindsay et Ruzzek en patrouille désormais

Je sentis Jay prendre ma main dans la sienne, et à ce moment-là j'avais besoin de ce petit signe d'encouragement.

-Détective Jay Halstead, patrouille également, ainsi que Atwater. Les autres prenaient ça comme des vacances en attendant de savoir si votre unité sera dissoute ou nous. Au boulot tout le monde.

Jay reprit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna avec lui. On monta à l'étage des Renseignements, Alvin y est déjà. Les autres nous rejoignirent quelques minutes après.

-C'est quoi ça ?! S'exclama Adam.

-Le Commandant Fisher. Et je suis prêt à parier que tout ça et une question de politique de la part de la tour d'ivoire. Déclara Hank.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lança Kévin

-On ne fait rien. On fait ce qu'il a dit. Je me charge du reste, gardez vos téléphones allumez.

Je filais dans les vestiaires me changer, Jay m'attendait dans le couloir en uniforme de patrouille également. On descendit ensemble jusqu'au bureau de Platt pour savoir les binômes.

-Bien vous voilà.

-Sergent c'est possible de… Commença Ruzzek

-Ce n'est pas ton tour gros malin. Erin et Monsieur le Ranger les clés de votre voiture.

-Merci sergent. Souffla Jay

Je me tournais vers lui, heureuse et soulagée que ça soit lui mon partenaire et le serra dans mes bras. On se dirigea vers la voiture, il me lança les clés avant de monter côté passager.

-Tu noteras que tu m'as délibérément donné les clés ! Fis-je

-Conduis avant que je ne regrette mon geste.

On commença à patrouiller dans notre nouveau secteur, l'action de nos enquêtes me manque. On s'arrêta à la salle de boxe d'Antonio, il est sûrement dedans. On le retrouve sur le ring entrain d'entraîner Katsa, une Katsa bien énervée apparemment.

-On voudrait voir le directeur de la salle. Lança Jay.

-Oh merde même ici je ne suis pas tranquille de vos sales têtes.

Katsa s'éloigna de nous pour aller aux sacs de frappe, je rejoignis ma petite sœur.

-Hey.

-Vous êtes à nouveau ensemble c'est cool.

-Oui, enfin pas vraiment. Ça va toi ? Demandais-je

-Si tu me demandes ça par rapport au boulot je m'en fous royalement. Ça ne me plaisait pas trop comme job de toute façon.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

-Disparaître de l'Etat.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bunny a repris contact avec moi. Elle m'a posé un deal. Je ne veux pas retourner vivre avec elle, et je ne veux pas non plus que ma décision ait des conséquences. Donc je quitte l'Illinois.

-Tu vas aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je prends mon envol.

Je la pris dans mes bras refoulant mes larmes, je ne dois pas pleurer même si c'est dur.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi avant.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Bunny m'a cachée pendant toutes ces années. J'ai enfin pu te voir.

-Tu savais pour moi ? Demandais-je

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester à Chicago ? Il y a tellement de choses que tu pourrais faire…

-Je ne veux plus vivre dans la peur de Bunny.

-On va l'arrêter Katsa, elle va aller en prison pour ce qu'elle a fait.

-Et comment tu vas faire pour l'y mettre ?Parce que moi je ne compte pas porté plainte ou témoigner il y a trop de risques.

-Katsa, à toi seule tu pourrais faire tomber plein de gens. Tu pourrais rendre les rues de Chicago plus sûre.

-Je veux juste oublier Erin, juste oublié.

Je me maudis de la faire pleurer mais son aide nous serait tellement précieuse. On doit faire ça de la bonne manière on représente la police tout de même. Je l'attirais dans mes bras et la berça.

-Erin on doit y aller, un vol. Lança Jay

-J'arrive. Ça va aller toi ?

-Ouais, je vais retourner m'entraîner.

-Réfléchis avant de partir.

-J'ai été accepté comme secouriste au centre de secours 51. Souffla-t-elle

-C'est géniale ! Il ne faut pas que tu loupes cette chance. Ils sont géniaux au 51 en plus !

-Je sais. Sourit-elle

J'embrassais sa joue et rejoignis mon équipier. On coinça le voleur qui s'était réfugié dans une bibliothèque pour se faire oublier. Ce fut comme ça toute la journée, on rentra au District dix minutes avant la fin de notre service.

-Alors vous deux ? Lança le sergent Platt

-Plusieurs arrestations sans jamais user de notre arme. Déclara Jay.

-Si on n'avait que des officiers comme vous, les rues de Chicago seraient beaucoup plus sûres. Beau boulot.

-Merci sergent. Fis-je

Je me changeai en m'attardant sur les marques de mon ventre. Est-ce que cela aura des impacts sur une future grossesse ? Pourrai-je seulement retombée enceinte ? Il faut que je demande à Will le frère de Jay, ce dernier était en train de rédiger un rapport.

-Français ce soir ? Proposa-t-il

-Oui.

-J'ai proposé à Katsa de se joindre à nous.

-Super.

Je descendis les marches et tomba sur Voight

-Hank.

-Salut Erin.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je

-Ouais, Trudy m'a dit que tu es avec Jay en patrouille.

-Oui.

-Je suis content que vous soyez ensemble et que tu ailles mieux.

-Merci.

-Rentres te reposer.

Je lui souris, des pas résonnent derrière nous, je sais que c'est Jay. Je reconnaîtrais sa démarche entre toutes.

-J'ai réservé pour 19h30 Katsa nous rejoindra sur… Sergent

-Bonsoir Jay. Passez une bonne soirée.

Je souris amusais de la situation, et monta au volant de la voiture de Jay.

-Je reprends mes habitudes ! Rigolais-je

On prit chacun notre tour la douche avant de se rendre au restaurant. Katsa arriva un peu plus tard, habillé d'un jean et d'un joli chemisier.

-Désolée, je suis passée me changer rapidement, je n'allais pas venir en tenue de travail.

-Tenue de travail ? Fis-je

-J'ai accepté le poste de secouriste. Je bosse à l'ambulance 61. Sourit-elle

Je la serrais dans mes bras, heureuse qu'elle reste. Le dîner se passa bien et dans la bonne humeur, Jay nous avait raconté quelques anecdotes rigolotes de l'armée.

-Je reviens je vais aux toilettes. Souffla-t-il

Je me tournais vers Katsa qui jouait avec un bracelet brésilien.

-Il est beau.

-Merci, je ne sais même plus depuis quand je l'ai et qui l'a fait. Souffla-t-elle

Je posais une main sur son avant-bras. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, ce fut le noir complet dans le restaurant seule la lumière de la rue éclairé faiblement à l'intérieur. J'attrapais la main de Katsa pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Murmurais-je

Puis un serveur entra dans la salle portant un gâteau avec des fontaines d'étincelles. Il se dirigea vers notre table, il doit faire erreur ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Katsa se décala de moi pour laisser la place au serveur de passer. Mais il était encore à mi-chemin de notre table quand Jay apparut en smoking. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Je tournais la tête vers Katsa qui était en train de filmer. Jay s'arrêta devant moi en souriant, ce sourire en coin qui me fait craquer. Il mit un genou à terre en sortant une bague, la bague qu'il m'avait offert.

-Er, je ne veux plus passer un instant de ma vie sans toi. Erin Lindsay me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

-Oui. Soufflais-je en plaçant mes bras autour de son cou.

On finit de dîner avec les félicitations des personnes présentes dans le restaurant avant de rentrer à l'appartement.

-Au lit les fiancés ! S'exclama Katsa

-Tu nous fais le petit déjeuner au lit ? Lança Jay taquin

-Si tu veux mais ça sera à 6h du mat alors j'ai une garde.

-Sans façon alors.

Je la rejoignis rapidement dans sa chambre et la serra dans mes bras.

-Merci.

-Pour ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ce soir, j'ai passé une super soirée.

-Je t'aime Erin.

J'embrassais son front et rejoignis mon fiancé dans notre chambre. On fut réveillé par le téléphone.

-J'y vais. Soufflais-je

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 8 :02am. Qui ça peut être ?

-Allô ?

-Erin

-Hank ? Que veux-tu ?

-Prends Halstead et rejoint nous à Albo Street.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Mais il avait déjà raccroché.

-Jay debout, on doit y aller. Voight nous attend à Albo Street.

-Voight Albo Street mais pourquoi ? L'unité est dissoute.

-J'en sais rien. Allez.

Quinze minutes plus tard on était sur place. Il y avait plusieurs patrouilles de police, la scientifique, une ambulance ainsi que les voitures d'Antonio, Voight et Alvin.

On les repéra non loin, Ruzek, Atwater et Mouse étaient également là.

-Salut tout le monde. Fis-je

C'est un silence qui m'accueillit, je tournais la tête vers la source de leurs regards figés. Le monde s'écroula autour de moi, mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je ne reteins pas les larmes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre Twenty**

 **PDV d'Antonio Dawson.**

Erin s'effondre en voyant le corps sans vie de sa jeune sœur, je serai dans le même état s'il s'agissait de Gabby. Je me baissais à son niveau et la pris contre moi pour tenter de la réconforter, ou du moins lui montrer que je suis là avec elle.

-Nooon !

Jay vient lui aussi de découvrir le drame, un coup d'œil m'apprend que c'est Atwater qui s'est chargé de lui. Jay aussi était proche de la jeune fille, il l'a aidé à sortir de la rue et des griffes de Bunny, qui l'a aidé à retrouver une confiance en elle et une vie plus stable auprès d'Erin.

-Sergent on peut emmener le corps ? Demanda un ambulancier.

-Laissez-nous encore quelques minutes.

Erin se dégagea de mes bras pour s'approcher de Katsa. Elle lui caressa les cheveux comme si c'était une poupée fragile, qui risque de se briser à tout moment.

-Je suis désolée Kat, tellement désolée. Pleura-t-elle en collant son front au sien.

J'échangeai un regard avec les autres, Atwater avait emmené Jay plus loin le faire marcher un peu.

-Tu méritais mieux, tu t'en sortais. Continua-t-elle

-Viens Erin. Fis-je doucement en la relevant.

Les ambulanciers prirent ça pour un signal et commencèrent à s'approcher. Mais Jay les devança et prit Katsa dans ses bras avant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'ambulance. Il la déposa comme une princesse sur le brancard et à son tour il embrassa le front de la jeune femme avant de nous rejoindre.

-Ruzzek ramènes les chez eux. Déclara Voight

-Hors de question que je rentre. Je veux coincer le fumier. Siffla Jay.

Voight les regarda longuement tous les deux, avant d'hocher la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ? Demanda celui que j'avais pris sous mon aile à son entrée dans l'unité.

Erin se dégagea de mon étreinte et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Elle est venue ici avec l'ambulance qui est là-bas. Elle s'est approché jusque-là, a reçu une balle en plein ventre. Elle… Ruzzek s'arrêta de parler regardant Erin.

-Continue Adam. Murmura cette dernière

-Elle s'est trainé sur plusieurs mètres, d'où les traînées de sang. Et c'est arrêté ici.

-Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre il y a des traces de pas ici, ça ne correspond pas aux chaussures de Katsa. Intervint Atwater.

-Elle s'est vidée de son sang. Hoqueta Erin en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Jay la prit contre lui et frotta longuement son dos.

-Elle est venue ici avec l'ambulance, mais où est l'autre ambulancière ? Demanda Jay

-Sylvie Brett, elle était enfermée dans un cagibi du hangar. Elle dit avoir aperçu un homme et une femme par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'est figée en entendant le coup de feu. Expliqua Alvin.

-Hank. Lançais-je

Le commandant Fisher s'approcha de nous, on va se faire réprimander car on s'est tous réunit.

-Ecoutez Monsieur… Commença Voight

-Je suis navrée pour votre sœur détective Lindsay. J'espère que vous les Renseignements vous allez me retrouver celui qui a fait ça. Déclara-t-il avant de repartir.

Il ne l'a clairement comme un « je réhabilite l'unité des Renseignements » mais a laissé sous-entendre que c'était à nous de résoudre l'enquête.

-Antonio et Ruzzek allaient interroger les pompiers et l'ambulancière elle pourra peut-être en dire plus. Erin, Jay allaient à l'hôpital attendre les résultats des médecins, s'il y a d'éventuelles preuves, Atwater tu vas avec eux. Al et moi on va faire un tour. Déclara Voight

Il s'approcha d'Erin et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Tu dois tenir le coup d'accord ? Si tu veux rester près d'elle pour te recueillir dis le moi, je demanderai à Burgess et Roman de rester avec toi pendant qu'on enquête.

-Non. Je veux faire partie de l'enquête. Katsa était ma petite sœur, c'est de mon devoir de retrouver celui qui lui a fait ça. Et une fois qu'on l'aura je veux rester 5 minutes seule avec.

-Il n'y aura pas besoin de 5 minutes.

Tout est dit comme ça, le coupable ne passera pas par la case prison. C'est ça de s'en prendre à la famille, on sait tous que Voight a ses manières de gérer les choses. Et je crois que sur ce coups-là personne ne va le contredire.

-Prends ton temps de te recueillir auprès d'elle. Soufflais-je à Erin en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je rejoignis Ruzzek à la voiture pour nous rendre à la caserne 51, Gabby était assise sur le canapé de la salle commune. Elle réconforta la jeune ambulancière qui était avec Katsa, je les rejoignis et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Gabby.

-Vous tenez le coup ? Demandais-je

-C'est dur. On… On aimait tous Katsa… Elle…elle avait sa façon d'être… Elle était toujours enthousiasme d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle…Elle aimait la vie. Souffla ma petite sœur.

-Je sais elle avait repris le goût à la vie.

-C'est pas juste Antonio. Elle n'avait que 22 ans, elle avait la vie devant elle.

-On va coincer le coupable. Brett, tu pourrais raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Le début de la journée ? Demandais-je

-On est arrivée ensemble à la caserne, je suis passée la prendre chez votre collègue.

-Rien de suspect ? Demandais-je

-Non, on est arrivée ici, on est allée se changer. Elle est allée voir Severide, on a toujours mangé un bout ensemble. Et… Et on a reçu un appel, pour un homme inconscient sur Albo Street.

-Rien de bizarre en arrivant ?

-Non, Katsa a aperçu la victime. J'ai arrêté le véhicule, elle est descendue et elle est partie prendre le pouls de la victime. Elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher les sacs. Et…Et il y a…une voiture qui…qui est arrivée. J'étais près de l'entrepôt on m'a poussé dedans. J'ai essayé de forcer la porte, mais elle était bloquée, puis…

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Prends ton temps. Souffla Gabby

-Il y a eu un coup de feu.

-Tu n'as rien vu ? Demandais-je

-Katsa est tombée en se tenant le ventre. Et…Et elle a rampait pour s'éloigner d'eux…

-Ils étaient combien ?

-Deux. La femme, elle…elle a donné un coup de pied à Katsa…pour…pour la retourner.

Je la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu pourrais les décrire ?

-Ils étaient trop loin, mais l'homme boité, il ne pliait pas sa jambe droite.

-Et la femme ?

-Cheveux court, blond décolorés. C'est…C'est tout ce que…

-C'est déjà bien. Je te remercie. Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles. Gabby.

-Merci Tonio.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

-Je…Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui… ne la touche… Souffla Erin.

-Ils sont professionnels Er. Ils vont prendre soin d'elle.

Une femme entra dans la salle en blouse, le médecin légiste.

-Vous voulez encore quelques instants avec elle ?

-Non… Non allez-y.

-Je ferai attention, ne vous en faites pas. Je peux confirmer qu'elle est morte par la balle qu'elle a reçue. On peut voir une ecchymose se former ici. Mais c'est bizarre…

-Quoi donc ? Demandais-je

Elle tourna doucement le corps de Katsa sur le flanc.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Venez voir.

On contourna la table.

-Vous voyez la malformation ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Erin

-On lui a brisé la colonne. Ici on peut voir une légère trace, je dirai un objet long, style barre de fer.

S'en fut trop pour Erin qui s'effondra, je m'accroupis pour l'attirer dans mes bras.

-Allez viens Er, on va aller prendre un peu l'air.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, je l'aidais à se relever avec l'aide de Kévin.

-Je commence mon examen plus poussé, je vous transmettrai mon rapport. Déclara la femme

-Merci beaucoup.

Erin embrassa une dernière fois le front de Katsa en caressant son visage avant de nous rejoindre. On rentra au District pour avancer sur l'enquête. Mouse sortit du cagibi du sous-sol face à la cage, je fronçais les sourcils, maintenant son bureau est là-haut avec nous.

-Mouse ?

-Oh salut… 'Suis désolé Erin.

-Merci Mouse.

Je regardais mon ami, il a les yeux rouges.

-Tu as pleuré ?! Fis-je

-Non…

-Mouse.

-On était ensemble… On…On sortait ensemble… Mais elle ne voulait pas…pas encore le dire…

Je restais sans voix, lui et Katsa. Erin le prit dans ses bras, elle ne tiendra pas le coup, elle ne tiendra pas à résoudre l'enquête. On monta tous en haut, les autres étaient là.

Atwater leur transmit ce que nous avait dit le médecin à la première vue. Antonio fit de même avec ce que l'ambulancière lui avait dit. Erin se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, tout le monde sait que c'est dur pour elle, et on a tous peur qu'elle retombe comme elle l'a fait pour Nadia.

-Erin, Gabby l'a décrit comme quelqu'un de toujours enthousiaste, qui souriait tout le temps, et qui aimait la vie.

-Elle n'avait que 22 ans. Elle avait tant de choses à rattraper, à vivre. Ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'elle était enfin libre. Ce n'est pas juste.

Je l'attirais contre moi et frotta son dos, tout le monde resta interdit face aux sanglots violents d'Erin. Nadia, puis sa rechute dans la drogue, son « enlèvement », mon éloignement et la mort de Katsa lui met un gros coup.

-Chut Er, calmes-toi.

-J'ai…J'ai…pas pu… lui dire…combien…combien je l'aimais…

-Elle le savait Erin.

-Je…Je voulais…je voulais…qu'elle soit…ma demoiselle…d'honneur.

J'embrassais son front, rien ne pourra apaiser sa peine.

-Jay ramènes la. Ordonna Voight

-Hank…

-Tu n'es pas en état Erin. On va mener l'enquête, vous nous rejoindrez demain. Tu as besoin de temps.

-Allez viens Er.

-Je passerai vous voir ce soir. Déclara Voight

Cette remarque m'aurait fait flipper avant, mais plus maintenant. Je soutins ma fiancée jusqu'à la voiture, Platt nous observait du parvis. Le drapeau devant le District est en berne, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce petit hommage pour Katsa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre Twenty-One**

 **PDV d'Antonio Dawson.**

J'apportais un café à Voight, on a bossé toute la nuit pour avancer sur l'enquête et venger Katsa. Car il ne s'agit ni plus, ni moins de vengeance, venger la mort d'une amie, la mort de la sœur de notre collègue, venger une jeune femme innocente qui ne demandait que d'avoir une vie enfin normale.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Erin et Jay ? Demandais-je

-Il lui a donné un somnifère pour qu'elle dorme un peu cette nuit.

-Tu savais que Jay a redemandé Erin en mariage ?

-J'étais pas au courant.

-Gabby m'a dit ça hier soir, quand je suis allé la voir pour prendre des nouvelles auprès de l'ambulancière. C'est Katsa qui avait tout organisé auprès du restaurant.

-Même si elle était avec Erin depuis pas longtemps, elle la connaissait bien.

-Oui. J'espère qu'elle arrivera à surmonter ça. Fis-je

-On sera tous là pour l'épauler, elle ne doit pas être seule. Et on va commencer à l'aider en faisant cette descente. Allons-nous préparer.

Erin et Jay arrivèrent au même moment aux bureaux.

-Vous avez quelque chose ? Demanda Erin

-On a peut-être trouvé le type. Fit Ruzzek.

Je la serrais brièvement dans mes bras et échangea une poignée de main avec Jay. Hank prit également Erin dans ses bras, on descendit en bas se préparer.

-Vous êtes capable tous les deux de faire cette descente ? Demanda Alvin en rejoignant les deux jeunes.

-Oui. Répondit automatique Jay

Il a été à l'armée, il a été habitué à mettre ses sentiments de côté. Mouse leur passa un portrait-robot de notre prétendu homme.

-En route.

On se positionna tous pour couvrir tous les accès de la maison. Alvin donna le signal et on pénétra dans la maison après que Jay nous est joliment fait sauter la porte.

-CPD !

On neutralisa en tous trois gars, mais aucun n'est celui qu'on cherche. Burgess et Roman ainsi que deux autres patrouilles les ramenèrent au poste pendant qu'on fouillait les lieux.

-Il n'y a rien ici. Fis-je

-J'ai trouvé un PC. Déclara Erin en revenant avec un ordi dans les mains.

\- Donnons-le à Mouse, il trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

Mon portable vibra :

« Peux-tu venir à l'hôpital sans Erin ? Will Halstead. »

« Dois-je ramener ton frère ? »

« C'est à propose de Katsa. »

« J'arrive. »

-Le frère de Jay vient de m'envoyer un message. Il a quelque chose sur Katsa. Informais-je Voight

-Allons-y.

Il ordonna aux autres de mener les interrogatoires et à Alvin de rester avec Erin, qu'elle ne dépasse pas les limites. On croisa Brett et ma sœur à la sortie de Lexchor.

-Gabby ? De retour à l'ambulance.

-Juste le temps que Boden trouve quelqu'un pour… remplacer Katsa.

-Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda Brett

-On vient d'arrêter des suspects. On vous tient au courant. Déclara Voight

-Laissez-nous les coupables cinq minutes. Siffla ma sœur

-Alors il faudra passer avant nous, car ils n'en sortiront pas vivant. Déclara Voight

On les laissa pour trouver le frère Halstead dans le couloir de la salle d'attente.

-Will.

-Par ici.

On entra dans un bureau.

-Voilà ma collègue a trouvé un truc bizarre, et m'a demandé de regarder également pour être sûre.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Lança le sergent

-Katsa a des traces d'une grossesse.

-Attends tu es entrain de dire qu'elle était enceinte ? Fit Hank

-Non plutôt qu'elle est déjà tombée enceinte.

-Impossible de savoir à quand ça remonte ?

-Non, au vu de son passé, elle-même ne figurait pas dans les fichiers d'un hôpital pour sa naissance. Je ne pense pas que sa grossesse a été répertoriée.

-On peut savoir si elle a donné naissance ? Fit Voight.

-Elle était les ¾ du temps droguée et battue je ne pense pas. Le coup qu'elle a reçu dans le dos ne lui a pas brisé totalement la colonne, sinon elle serait morte sur le coup. Mais ça lui a fracturé quand même une partie. Elle aurait été paralysée si elle n'avait pas reçu une balle.

-Merci Will.

-Erin tient le coup ?

-Elle essaye. La présence de ton frère l'aide beaucoup. Fis-je

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ayez Jay à l'œil. Quand il est revenu d'Afghanistan je n'étais pas là pour lui. Il n'avait que Mouse et ce n'est pas lui qui allait empêcher Jay de… Enfin vous voyez. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il ne franchisse la ligne.

-On gardera un œil sur lui. Lança Voight en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

On se rendit au District, Erin était dans la salle de repos, une tasse à la main et apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous avez obtenu quelque chose ? Demanda Hank

-Ils refusent tous les trois de parler, enfin la seule chose qu'ils aient dit c'est « avocat ». Lança Atwater.

-Vous avez du nouveau vous ? Demanda Erin

-Non. Fis-je jugeant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache.

-Le coup dans le dos ne lui a pas totalement brisé la colonne mais fracturé. Et apparemment elle serait dans le passé tombée enceinte. Déclara Voight

-Est-ce qu'on sait si elle a été à termes ? Questionna Alvin

-D'après Will il n'y a aucune chance étant donné qu'elle était droguée et battue.

-Antonio avec moi, on va aller en interroger un. Lança Voight

On enleva nos armes qu'on mit dans le casier avant d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le mec nous narquois, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il ne faut pas jouer à ça avec Voight, et encore moins dans ce moment-là.

-Où est Eric ? Demandai-je

-Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

-Celui à qui appartient la maison dans laquelle tu vis avec tes potes ! M'énervais-je

-J'en sais rien, ou plutôt je m'en fous. Avocat. Je dois vous le dire en quelques langues ?

Voight cogna des poings sur la table avant d'attraper le type par le col du tee-shirt.

-J'ai une jeune femme sauvagement assassinée, une unité sur les dents près à faire la peau au premier qui se met sur notre chemin.

-Je n'ai rien fais !

-Où est Eric !

-Avocat !

-Descends le dans la cage ! S'exclama Voight

Je menottai le gars avant de l'emmener en bas, il l'interrogea avec plus ou moins de force mais il continuait de s'obstinait à ne rien nous dire. On ne lui demande que la localisation du suspect et s'il savait qui est dans le coup. Apparemment il le sait mais ne veux rien dire.

-Sergent !

On se tourna vers Jay et Mouse, ils avaient l'air remontés.

-Laissez-nous cinq minutes avec lui. On le fera parler. Lança Mouse

-Très bien.

Jay se tourna vers Erin qui les avait suivis évidemment, il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je préfère que tu remontes en haut avec les autres. Souffla-t-il

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça Er. Je ne serai pas long.

Il l'embrassa furtivement, je passai un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'emmener avec moi. J'aperçus les deux amis Rangers enfiler des gants, ça ne va pas être beau à voir.

-Tu tiens le coup ? Demandai-je à Erin en m'agenouillant devant elle.

-C'est dur. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais c'était quand même ma petite sœur. Elle…

-Jolie photo. Lançais-je en désignant un cadre.

Erin est au centre de la photo, entouré de Jay et Katsa, tous les trois grimacent.

-Jay avait loué un bateau on a passé l'après-midi sur le lac Michigan avec la vue de Chicago.

-Ça devait être super. C'était quand ?

-Avant que Bunny…m'enlève.

 **Flash-Back (pdv d'Erin Lindsay)**

-Jetez les amarres! S'exclama Jay en coupant le moteur

Il nous rejoignit et posa ses mains sur les yeux de Katsa.

-Non !

-Je suis là, ne paniques pas. Fis-je en prenant sa main

On la fit avancer jusque sur le pont avant, Jay enleva ses mains pour la laisser découvrir la vue de Chicago depuis le lac.

-C'est magnifique !

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, à la nuit tombée c'est encore plus beau. Fit Jay.

-Premier à l'eau ! Lançais-je

-Euh je vous attends ici plutôt. Déclara Katsa

-Oh non ! S'exclama Jay en l'attrapant et tombant à l'eau.

-Jay !

Mais il l'avait déjà entraîné avec lui, elle s'accrochait à lui.

-Elle ne sait peut-être pas nagée. Finis-je

-Je te tiens, tu ne vas pas coulée.

On passa une heure à lui apprendre à nager avant qu'elle finisse par faire des pirouettes en plongeant avec Jay. Jay avait prévu le dîner dans la cabine pour patienter de voir la ville illuminée.

 **Fin du Flash-Back. (Et fin du PDV d'Erin)**

-De beaux souvenirs.

-Oui.

Jay et Mouse revinrent le visage fermé.

-Il faisait le chauffeur de cet Eric. Ils ont une planque sur les bords industriels du lac Michigan.

-C'était le petit frère d'Eric. Intervint Mouse

-Etait ? Tille-t-a Atwater

-Une localisation précise sur cette planque ? Demanda Hank.

On sait tous ce que Jay et Mouse ont fait, du moins Alvin, Hank et moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Jay irait jusque-là un jour. Il s'approcha doucement d'Erin, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses épaules se soulevaient et s'affaissaient de façon irrégulière, elle pleurait. Encore. Est-ce que la plaie dans son cœur pourra un jour se refermer ?

-On va réussir à les coincer. On va la venger. Déclara-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

-J'ai une possible adresse. Lança Mouse.

-On s'équipe. Ordonna Voight en posant une main dans le dos d'Erin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre Twenty Two**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'aidais Jay à bien mettre son gilet par balle avant de vérifier le chargeur de mon arme. Je montais dans ma voiture, et suivis celle d'Hank. Je ne ressens plus rien, je reste froide, je veux mener cette enquête moi-même, la venger.

-L'endroit est vide ! S'exclama Hank.

-Il y a une cabane là-bas. Lança Alvin.

Ils se dirigèrent tous là-bas, je pris un chemin différent et me rapprocha du lac. Et j'avais eu raison, le type était là.

-Bouges et je te jure que je te fais sauter la cervelle. Sifflais-je

Je le fis agenouiller et posa le canon de mon arme sur son front en enlevant la sécurité.

-Pitié…

-Parce que tu lui as laissés une chance avant de lui briser la colonne et lui tirer dessus ? TU LUIS AS LAISSEE UNE CHANCE A ELLE ?! ELLE N'AVAIT QUE 22 ANS ! 22 !

-Erin poses ton arme.

Je sais que c'est Jay, mais je ne peux pas laisser ce mec s'en tirer alors qu'il a tué ma petite sœur.

-Kiddo écoutes ton équipier. Il va le payer mais tu dois poser ton arme.

-Elle avait un avenir. Elle avait trouvé sa voie… Elle…Elle était jeune.

-On sait Er. Et ce n'est pas juste, mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça. Katsa ne voudrait pas que tu te salisses les mains.

-Tu as le cœur trop pur Erin pour franchir la ligne. Laisses nous nous charger de ça. Intervint Alvin.

Je le regardais brièvement, et baissa mon arme. Ruzzek plaqua le mec sans ménagement par terre, Hank m'attira contre lui.

-Je veux l'interroger. Soufflais-je

-Non, tu n'es pas en état.

-Hank…

-Tu assisteras de l'autre côté de la vitre si tu veux mais tu n'entreras pas. Il a peur de toi, on s'en servira pour lui soutirer des informations avant de passer à une étape supérieure.

J'hochais la tête et rejoignis Jay.

-Tiens, conduis.

-On devrait retourner sur le lac Michigan en souvenir de Katsa. Elle adorait.

-Hmmm

Je n'ai pas la force de parler, je sais qu'il veut bien faire. Mais je me sens vide, quel flic je fais si je ne suis même pas capable de protéger ma sœur ? Jay posa une main sur ma jambe, je mis la mienne par-dessus.

-Elle était heureuse, et faisait ce qu'elle aime. C'est ça qu'il ne faut pas oublier.

-Oui. Allons voir ce que l'autre a à dire.

-Viens par là.

Il plaça une main sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui afin de m'embrasser. Je lui rendis avant de monter à l'étage. Hank était déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Jay m'attira contre lui.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

-Tué qui ? Je n'ai tué personne.

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air rassuré pour te planquer là-bas. Tu es sûr de ne rien savoir ?

-Je veux mon avocat.

-Tu n'auras pas ce droit. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Le mec ne répondit rien, Alvin et Hank échangèrent un regard. Olinski menotta l'homme d'une main à la barre et sortit de la salle.

-Si tu ne me dis rien je laisse mon agent venir, tu sais la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

-Avocat.

-Mauvaise réponse. On t'a eu une fois, on t'aura une deuxième fois.

-Où est mon frère ? Demanda le suspect.

-Vois-tu ton frère était obstiné comme toi. Et il a fait la mauvaise rencontre de deux anciens Rangers de l'armée qui étaient révoltés de la façon dont vous avez assassinée une jeune femme de 22 ans.

L'homme ne dit rien et regarda celui que je considère comme mon père de façon horrifié. A côté de moi je sentis le corps de Jay se contracter, mais je ne préférais pas imaginer Jay face à l'homme. Alvin revint avec une barre de fer dans la main et la tendit à Hank qui passa des gants avant de la prendre.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Le mec se mua dans son silence. Hank lui asséna un coup de barre de fer dans le ventre, et une deuxième.

-Je lui ai juste asséné un coup de barre !

-Un coup de barre dans la colonne vertébrale. Intervint Alvin.

Jay frotta mon dos, Ruzzek posa une main sur mon épaule. On est sur le point de résoudre le meurtre de Katsa, il nous faut seulement son alibi bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment utile vu que personne ne reverra ce type.

-Qui était avec toi ? Demanda Voight

-Mon frère faisait que le chauffeur, c'était…ce n'était pas prévue qu'elle vienne avec une autre personne.

-L'ambulancière.

-Mon frère a bloqué la blonde, pendant que j'assommais la fille mais…

-MAIS QUOI ! Hurla Voight en levant la barre

-L'autre a voulu sans charger elle-même.

-L'autre ? Qui est l'autre ? Demanda Alvin.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ils sont trois dans l'affaire.

-Ça devient compliqué cette affaire. Commenta Antonio.

\- Je ne trouve pas. On doit trouver ceux qui ont participé à l'exécution de Katsa et les éliminer. Souffla Jay.

Il a parlait d'une voix neutre, sans émotion, de la même façon qu'un militaire en pleine mission. C'est ça pour lui ? Une mission ? La vengeance d'un membre de son équipe ? Depuis quelques temps il m'inquiète une facette de lui fait surface. Une facette mystérieuse et inquiétante qui date de l'armée. Un moment que ni lui ni Mouse ne parlent comme si c'était révolu, ou plutôt un lourd secret à garder.

Hank asséna un nouveau coup au type.

-Qui était la troisième personne ?! Hurla-t-il

-Une femme, c'est…c'est elle qui…qui a tout organisé ! Elle voulait se débarrasser de la fille ! Elle nous a payés 800$ chacun.

-La femme son nom. Fit Alvin plus calme.

-Elle…elle a relevé le visage de la fille avant…avant de lui tirer dessus. Elle a rampé vers son ambulance, la femme l'a suivis et l'a forcé à se retourner. Elle lui a écrasé…écrasé la poitrine en lui murmurant un truc.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à intervenir pour arrêter ça et sauver la jeune femme ? Demanda Alvin.

-J'm'en foutais mec ! 800$ ça valait le coup !

Hank lui asséna un grand coup de barre de fer.

-C'est sûr que 800$ ça vaut plus le coup que de sauver la vie d'une jeune de 22ans.

Olinski attrapa Eric par les cheveux et lui colla son arme sur la gorge. J'enfouis mon visage dans le torse de Jay essayant de chasser l'image de Katsa souffrant après avoir reçu le coup dans le dos et agonisante en essayant de rejoindre l'ambulance. Et cette femme lui écrasant la cage thoracique lui donnant plus de mal pour respirer.

-Ne penses pas à ça Erin. Fit Antonio.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Atwater qui me tendit un verre d'eau, je le pris gratifiante et reporta mon attention sur ce qui se passe dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Le nom de la femme.

-Allez en enfer !

-En enfer c'est toi qui va y aller. Mais si tu nous le dis, peut-être qu'on t'y fera aller plus rapidement que ce qu'on a prévu pour l'instant.

-Bu…Bunny. Elle s'appelle Bunny ! Elle tient un bar miteux !

Je retins un haut le cœur et m'enfuis dans les toilettes des vestiaires. Elle l'aura eu, elle l'aura tenu à sa merci jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas laissé partir au lieu de s'en servir comme punching-ball ?! La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, quelqu'un attrapa mes cheveux pour me dégager le visage. Après cinq minutes je me tournai vers Hank, il m'attira contre lui.

-Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas laissé partir ? Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas laissé tranquille ? Pleurais-je

-Bunny est malade. Elle est le cancer de ta vie, et elle était la terreur de la vie de Katsa. On va mettre un terme à ça.

-Katsa…Katsa voulait quitter l'état pour échapper à Bunny… Je lui ai demandé de rester…

-Erin ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne dois pas te rejeter la faute. Tu sais je m'en veux aussi de ne pas l'avoir sortir de là, comme je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Où est le suspect ? Demandais-je

-Alvin l'emmène avec Halstead et Mouse.

J'hochais la tête, il faut qu'on arrête Bunny et qu'on lui fasse payer également. Je me relevais avec l'aide d'Hank, et on rejoignit les autres en bas avant de s'équiper.

-Comment on le joue ? Demanda Ruzzek

-On n'y va pas par trente chemins, vous passez par devant toi et Atwater, je passe par l'autre porte avec Antonio et Erin.

J'enfilais mon gilet par balle, et vérifia mon arme avant de monter dans la voiture d'Hank.

-Erin, je ne veux pas que tu prennes par à l'arrestation. Je sais que tu veux venger Katsa pour tout ce qu'elle lui a fait et ce qu'elle t'a fait. Mais on peut également faire tomber un nombre de personne en la gardant en vie un moment.

-On partage ta peine Erin, pour le peu de temps qu'on l'a connu, Katsa ne nous a pas laissé indifférent, mais on doit faire ce coup-là bien. Pour elle. Intervint Antonio.

-Je ne déborderai pas. Soufflais-je refoulant de nouvelles larmes.

On arriva au bar, Hank se gara un peu plus loin pour que sa voiture n'attire pas l'attention. Je regardai les alentours et aperçu la voiture de Bunny.

-Sa voiture est là. Fis-je

-Ok c'est partie. Déclara Hank dans sa radio

Je les laissais partir en avant, j'entrai à la suite d'Hank dans le bar. Bunny était agenouillée les mains sur la tête comme beaucoup de ses clients. Dehors une voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus horrible. Elle arborait un sourire satisfait presque heureux.

-Tu vas m'effacer ce sourire immédiatement. Lança Hank

-Pourquoi ? Au final j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je lui avais dit qu'elle ne m'échapperait jamais.

-ESPECE DE… M'écriais-je en me jetant dessus.

Je fus retenu par Roman et Burgess.

-Emmenez-là dehors. Ordonna Voight.

Jay me dépassa et menotta sans vergogne Bunny, avant de lui mettre une droite.

-C'était pour Katsa. Mais ça ne sera pas la dernière. Siffla-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

-Allez viens dehors avec nous Erin. Fit Burgess.

-Vous connaissiez Katsa ? Demanda un vieil homme

-C'était ma petite sœur.

-Tenez. Je voulais lui donner, c'était la bague de ma femme qui la tenait de sa mère qui la tenait de sa mère, enfin vous voyez.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-S'il vous plaît, ma femme y tenait, mes enfants ne sont que des vautours. Je sais votre sœur aurait compris et apprécié sa valeur. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde en pensant qu'un des biens de ma femme aura été vendu contre quelques malheureux billets. Katsa a toujours été adorable, elle m'aidait à porter et ranger mes courses, même quand elle était au plus mal par cette femme. Elle venait me rendre visite presque tous les deux jours.

Sauf quand Bunny la battait trop fort. Pensais-je

-Merci. Ça me touche, et je suis sûre que ça aurait touché Katsa. Merci infiniment.

-Non merci à vous. Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle.

Je regardais la bague, une bague ancienne, je la passais à mon doigt ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre Twenty Three**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Elle m'inspire que du dégout, rien que le fait de la voir dans la salle d'interrogatoire j'ai envie de la frapper jusqu'à faire disparaître son visage.

-Erin, tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer ? Me demanda Kévin.

-Oui.

Elle se tourna vers moi en même temps qu'Hank et Antonio.

-Alors te revoilà ici à lécher les bottes d'Hank. Il va te faire tuer. Dit-elle

-Lui il ne va pas demander à un drogué de me briser la colonne avant de me tirer dessus et de me regarder me traîner désespérément vers l'ambulance dans un espoir de survivre ! Sifflais-je

-Elle savait ce qui lui en coutait de partir.

Je me jetais sur elle et commença à la rouer de coups, comment ose-t-elle ! Je sens des bras m'attraper et me tirer en arrière mais je continue de la frapper.

-Erin arrêtes !

Mais la voix de Jay me paraît lointaine étant focalisée sur Bunny. Je suis subitement arrachée de cette vipère, et sans m'en rendre compte je frappe la personne qui m'a tiré en arrière. Je m'arrête horrifié en voyant la grimace de douleur de Jay. Je viens de le frapper, j'ai levé la main sur Jay, sur mon équipier, sur celui que j'aime. Il doit se rendre compte de mon malaise car il tente un sourire.

-Ca va Erin, je n'ai rien.

Mais je n'en crois rien, j'ai bien vu la lueur de douleur qui l'a traversé quand mon poing a toucher ses côtes. Je m'enfuis de la pièce avant que qui que ce soit n'est pu dire quelque chose.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui sourit à la situation : Bunny.

-On a mal Détective ? Sourit-elle

Elle se reçut une claque de la part de Voight.

-Ca va Jay ? Me demanda Antonio

-Ouais, je crois que mes côtes ne sont pas encore tout à fait remisent.

Roman entra dans la pièce.

-Sergent je peux vous voir ? Demanda-t-il

-Atwater Antonio vous ne la lâchez pas des yeux. Et je veux tout savoir. N'hésitez pas à user de la force.

-Bien sergent. Lança Kévin

Roman nous attendait avec Burgess dans la salle de repos avec une autre jeune femme.

-On a dû l'arrêter car elle se promenait en petite tenue dehors. Je pense que ce qu'elle a à dire peut vous intéresser. Explique le patrouilleur.

-Hank ! Il faut que tu viennes !

-Pas maintenant Trudy.

-Erin est montée sur le toit du District !

J'échangeai un regard avec mon supérieur, Adam est partit à sa suite pourtant comment a-t-elle réussit à lui échapper ?!

-Jay vas-y. Elle t'écoutera.

-Je crois que c'est à cause de moi, qu'elle se sent coupable de m'avoir frappé. C'est peut-être mieux que ça soit vous qui y alliez.

-C'est justement pour ça que tu dois y aller Jay. Elle croit t'avoir fait du mal, tu dois la rassurer en personne, et c'est toi qui es prêt d'elle depuis qu'on a trouvé le corps de sa sœur.

J'hochais la tête et suivis le sergent Platt.

-J'ai déjà appelé les pompiers. La caserne 51 est en route. Fit-elle

Je montais quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au toit, et tomba sur Adam.

-Je prends la relève. Fis-je

-Ok.

Elle est assise sur le rebord, et regarde la vue qu'on a sur les gratte-ciels.

-C'est beau d'ici. Fis-je

-Chicago est une belle ville, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est la troisième ville des USA.

-Ouais, et on la rend plus sûre tous les jours.

Elle hausse les épaules, les bruits de sirènes nous parviennent étouffés d'en bas.

-Je vais m'approcher d'accord ?

-Restes où tu es Jay.

-Erin ne fais pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?! Ma vie est misérable ! Je suis née dans les rues de Chicago, j'y suis retombée malgré les efforts ! Pourquoi continuer à lutter ?! Katsa a essayé elle aussi et regardes où ça l'a mené.

-Non Erin, elle avait réussie. C'est Bunny qui l'a tué, ça ne plaisait pas à Bunny que vous réussissiez votre vie sans elle.

Je m'approchais doucement.

-Je t'ai blessé !

-Non Erin, mais ce que tu es en train de faire me blesse. Que tu te fasses du mal, que je ne puisse pas t'aider me blesse. Je ne veux pas te perdre Erin. Si tu sautes ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens.

Derrière moi la porte s'ouvrit, je fis signe au Squad 3 de ne pas s'approcher.

-Er. Penses à Katsa, elle ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça. Elle voudrait que tu profites de la vie pour elle, que tu continues d'aider et protéger les gens. Pour empêcher d'autres personnes comme Bunny de faire du mal.

J'enjambais le rebord et m'assis à côté d'elle, son visage est baigné de larmes.

-Er regardes moi. Je vais bien, tu ne m'as pas blessé. C'est de ma faute, je savais que j'avais encore des douleurs, j'aurai dû laisser Antonio ou Voight te séparer d'elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, j'essuyais doucement ses joues.

-Et si vous repassiez de l'autre côté ? Lança le Lieutenant Severide.

Erin hocha la tête, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider mais surtout la maintenir si elle décide de sauter au dernier moment. Je repassais de l'autre côté et rejoignis mon équipière. On redescendit à l'étage des renseignements, les autres étaient là.

-Merci Kelly. Fit Erin

-C'est mon boulot. Hésites pas si tu as besoin, je suis là. On est tous là.

Il la serra brièvement avant de partir.

-Bien Bunny continue de nous défier et ne nous dit rien. Mais Roman et Burgess ont interpellés une jeune femme, elle est la victime de trafiquant d'humains.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Katsa ? Coupa Atwater.

-C'est un trafic d'enfant, et Bunny est derrière tout ça. Fit Voight

-Attends le médecin a dit que Katsa était tombée enceinte. Vous croyez que son enfant est dans les mailes de ce trafic ? Demanda Ruzzek.

-Le médecin ne savait dire si le bébé a survécu. Fit Antonio

-Je vais appeler Will, peut-être que maintenant ils en savent plus. Lançais-je

Une chaise racla le sol, Voight avait déjà disparu vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Je m'éloignais pour téléphoner à mon frère.

« -Hey bro, ça va ?

-Ouais, on avance dans l'enquête.

-Erin tiens le coup ? Me demanda-t-il

-C'est dur mais ouais. Dis euh, Katsa a été enceinte est-ce qu'on peut savoir à quand ça remonte ? Demandais-je

-C'est dur mais on peut faire une estimation.

-Tu peux en faire une s'il te plaît ?

-Je vais voir ma collègue qui s'est chargée de l'autopsie.

-Merci. »

J'attendis, les autres étaient partis assister à l'interrogatoire car c'est sûrement là qu'est partit Voight.

« -Jay t'es encore là ?

-Oui. Alors ?

-Elle estime que la grossesse remonte à un an tout au plus.

-La grossesse a été à terme ou non ? Demandais-je

-C'est dur à dire vu son passé.

-D'accord. Merci, je dois te laisser. »

Je rejoignis les autres, Erin m'adressa un petit sourire.

-J'ai eu mon frère.

-Alors ? Demanda Ruzzek

-La grossesse remonte à un an tout au plus mais ils ne peuvent pas dire si elle l'a mené jusqu'au bout.

-Bunny la droguait tout le temps qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu qu'elle était enceinte. Fit Er.

Voight continuait d'interroger Bunny de façon muscler, elle n'en menait pas large. Alvin était avec lui, c'est deux là sont mystérieux et ont leur propre manière pour avoir les réponses mais ils sont droit avec la justice.

-Euh les gars, il y a le Commandant Fisher dans le bureau de Voight. Intervint Atwater.

-J'y vais. Fis-je

-Jay tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Antonio

-Ouais.

J'entendrai dans le bureau de mon sergent, le commandant se tourna vers moi.

-Où est le sergent Voight ?

-Il est en train d'interroger un suspect.

-Avancez-vous sur cette enquête ou dois-je transférer l'enquête à la criminelle et redissoudre l'unité ?

-Non Monsieur, nous sommes sur le point de conclure l'enquête et de faire tomber un réseau de trafic d'humains. D'enfants pour être plus précis. Fis-je

-Et comment savez-vous que c'est votre suspect, vous n'en avez pas arrêtez d'autres. Non, je ne veux pas savoir en faites, ressoudez moi ce meurtre.

-Oui Monsieur.

-Merci Halstead.

Il repartit, Antonio me rejoignit en me tendant une poignée de main.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Le talent mon vieux ! Rigolais-je

-Très bien, on se prépare tous pour faire une descente. Lança notre sergent.

On descendit tous en bas, j'aidais Antonio à mettre correctement son gilet par balle avant qu'il ne vérifie le mien.

-Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de ne pas vérifier le gilet d'Erin ? Rigola-t-il

-Si mais je vais aller la vérifier maintenant que tu es prêt.

-Bien Halstead, Alvin, et Antonio vous prenez les armes de points. On fait attention, il y a peut-être des hommes armés à l'intérieurs mais aussi des enfants. En route, Katsa sera fière de nous.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de ma fiancée, on monta tous en voiture. La maison est un peu à l'écart des autres, Atwater enfonça la porte.

-Chicago PD ! S'exclama Antonio.

On neutralisa deux mecs au rez-de-chaussée pendant que les autres montaient à l'étage. Il y en avait trois autres en haut.

-Erin ? Appelais-je

-Au sous-sol.

Je la rejoignis rapidement, la pièce est petite et sent le renfermée. Il y a un vieux matelas miteux, c'est humide là-dedans. Erin tient un bébé dans les bras et une feuille, les yeux remplit de larmes.

-C'est…c'est la fille…de Katsa…

Je baissais mon arme et m'approcha. Le bébé doit avoir quoi, 6 mois ? De grands yeux vert.

-Elle…Elle avait…une petite fille…

-Ni penses pas Erin, Bunny sera punie. Mais pour l'instant il faut emmener la petite à l'ambulance.

-Oui.

J'enlevais ma chemise pour envelopper le bébé dedans, l'ambulance 61 venait d'arriver. Gabby prit la petite en charge.

-Elle ne respire plus. Brett le petit ballon il faut la ventiler.

-Tiens bon. Souffla Erin

Elles ventilèrent la petite pendant 5 minutes et écoutèrent son cœur.

-C'est bon, on l'emmène. Tu montes avec nous Erin ?

-Je te suis. Fis-je


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre Twenty Four**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Les filles ont emmenées la petite, Will l'a pris en charge tout de suite mais je n'ai pas pu les suivre. J'ai du mal à réaliser, Katsa était enceinte. Elle a donné naissance à une petite fille qui est en vie et pas ma sœur. J'ai besoin de la voir, il faut que je voie Katsa. Malgré le fait que les autres arrivent je me dirige vers la morgue avec ce besoin puissant de voir ma petite sœur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise farce, qu'elle n'est pas morte, qu'elle va surgir à tout moment par la porte et me sauter dans les bras. Qu'elle va passer les portes de Lexchor en poussant le brancard de son ambulance, en souriant en passant près de nous. Mais je ne peux pas la voir, pas maintenant. Le médecin me demande de repasser plus tard, je remonte déboussolée jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Jay se lève mais je l'arrête d'un geste, je ne veux pas paraître faible à nouveau, je ne veux pas craquer à nouveau.

-Erin qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur la feuille qui avait avec le bébé ? Demanda Hank

Je n'ai le temps que de déplier la feuille que Will Halstead débarque dans la pièce.

-Quel âge a la petite ? Demanda-t-il

-On n'en sait rien. Fit Ruzzek

-Tu n'as rien sur ce papier ?

Je regardais, le papier est fort abîmé et l'écriture faible, elle a dû utiliser ce qu'elle a trouvé à ce moment-là pour écrire.

-A côté de Lindsay c'est écrit 8 février 2015.

-Géniale, elle a 8 mois.

-Will ? Lança Jay

-On a besoin de savoir son âge pour certains médicaments. Je reviens vers vous dès qu'on a finis.

Mais je ne compte pas rester là à attendre, je suis ses pas. Et il n'a pas l'air étonné de nous voir car Jay m'a suivi. Will s'installe de façon à ce qu'on puisse voir la petite.

-Donc elle s'appelle Linsday. Souffle Jay

-Ouais apparemment.

Elle paraît petite pour un bébé de 8 mois et trop maigre. Will lui teste ses réflexes en la tenant debout, avec l'aide de la puéricultrice il lui enlève le bout de tissu qui lui servait de vêtement. Le corps de Lindsay est recouvert de marques, et de morsures. Le frère de mon fiancé échange un regard avec ce dernier avant d'écouter le cœur et les poumons de la petite. Jay me ramène auprès des autres dans la salle d'attente, je ne peux rien répondre face à leurs questions et m'assois tout bonnement sur une des chaises. Le petit frère de Jay arrive quelques minutes plus tard et referme la porte derrière lui.

-Elle a un retard de croissance, et elle est trop maigre. Il va falloir qu'elle reprenne vite du poids sinon on va devoir la perfusé, et ce n'est pas le top pour un jeune enfant. Elle a tous les symptômes du bébé secoué, en écoutant ses poumons j'ai trouvé qu'elle respirait mal. On voit ce genre de cas quand une personne respire trop d'humidité et de moisi, ce qui nous inquiète c'est son jeune âge. En la déshabillant on a remarqué des marques, marques qui ont étés faites par l'humain mais aussi des petites morsures d'animal. Le point positif c'est qu'elle a de bons réflexes moteurs et oculaires.

Une femme arriva dans la salle d'attente, le nez plongé sur son téléphone.

-Doris services sociaux quand pourrais-je récupérer le bébé ? Et la mettre en famille d'accueil en attendant une adoption ?

-L'adoption ? Fit Atwater

-Ouais, des enfants de bas âges comme elle sont très demandés dans les centres d'adoptions. Comme elle n'a plus de parents elle devient pupille de l'Etat.

-Et si la famille de la petite veut l'adopter ? Demanda Alvin

-Ah ah vous êtes drôle, quelle famille ? Une mère qui l'a abandonnée à des trafiquants ?!

-Elle a été assassiné. Sifflais-je

-Dans ce cas je souhaite bonne chance à la potentielle famille, car ils auront besoin d'un solide dossier pour que ça soit acceptez. Alors quand docteur ?

-Pas avant une bonne semaine. Fit Will

-Bien je reviendrai en début de semaine prochaine.

Elle repartie sans demander son reste.

-Ça te donne un peu de temps pour réfléchir sur ce que tu veux Erin. Fit Will

Je regardais Jay, c'est une décision qu'on doit prendre tous les deux, même si mon cœur me hurle de dire à Will que je l'adopte que c'est une évidence pour moi. Jay hocha la tête comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Il n'y a pas à réfléchir Will. Intervint-il

-J'en été sûr.

-Bon nous il faut qu'on y aille des trucs à finir. Déclara Hank

Je sais ce que ça veut dire, ils vont se débarrasser de Bunny, et bien que je veuille qu'elle paye je veux le faire d'une autre façon.

-Hank attend. Je veux qu'elle paye mais pas comme ça, c'est trop facile.

-Comment tu veux la jouer alors ?

-Je veux qu'elle voit la petite grandir, je veux qu'elle la voit en bonne santé et s'épanouir. Je veux qu'elle voie en elle Katsa.

Je l'accompagnais au District, je voulais faire face à Bunny, lui dire moi-même pour la petite.

-La petite a survécu. Et oui, elle est en ce moment même à l'hôpital à recevoir des soins.

-Pourquoi Bunny ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda Hank

-VOUS NE MERITIEZ PAS !

-CE SONT DEUX PETITS ETRES INNOCENTS ! TU ENTENDS INNOCENTS, QU'EST-CE QU'ILS AVAIENT AVOIR DANS TA HAINE ET TA RAGE ?! Hurlais-je

-Lindsay…elle s'appelle Lindsay. Dit-elle en imitant Katsa

Je me retins de lui sauter à la gorge

-Même complétement droguée et sans t'avoir vu une seule fois elle ne jugerait que par toi. Et voulait appeler sa fille comme toi pour te faire clin d'œil. Ah mais je ne lui ai pas laissé ce plaisir ! Je l'aurai eu jusqu'au bout ! Se vanta-t-elle

-Et tu vas pourrir en prison, et tu sais quoi, là-bas ils n'aiment pas les gens qui battent leurs enfants et maltraitent les enfants. Et pour ton information, Erin va adopter la petite Lindsay, et lui offrir la vie que Katsa rêvait pour la petite. Susurra Hank avant de lui asséner un coup.

Je sortis de la pièce tous les autres étaient à leurs bureaux, je rejoignis le mien et commença mon rapport. Je veux m'en débarrasser au plus vite pour pouvoir me plonger dans le dossier d'adoption et dans la préparation de l'enterrement de Katsa dans deux jours. Jay vînt s'asseoir sur le borde de mon bureau.

-Tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle une chaise.

-Je sais. Mais je pensais pour l'adoption, il faut un foyer stable. Hors on vit entre ton appartement et le mien, ce n'est pas vraiment stable.

-Choisissons un.

-Le tien ou le mien peut m'importe. Fit-il

-Le mien, il est mieux agencé, et plus grand. Il faut qu'on déménage tout avant la fin de la semaine. Déclarais-je

-Eh les gars vous seriez partants pour m'aider à déménager mes affaires pour m'installer chez Erin ? Demanda Jay

Ils répondirent tous présent, même Alvin et Voight avait promis qu'il passerait donner un coup de main. Je replongeai dans mon rapport, des pas se firent entendre avant de voir le Commandant Fisher arriver à notre étage.

-Je tenais à vous féliciter pour avoir résolu rapidement l'enquête et par la même occasion démanteler un réseau. J'ai assigné d'autres patrouilles pour finir d'arrêter les complices afin que vous vous reposiez. Je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant deux jours.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur mais est-ce que ça veut dire que vous réhabilitez l'unité ? Demanda Adam

-Oui. Détective Lindsay encore une fois toutes mes condoléances pour votre sœur.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Si vous décidez d'adopter sa fille, j'appuierai votre dossier.

Je replongeais une bonne fois pour toute dans mon rapport, les autres commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres pour rentrer chez eux ou se retrouver chez Molly. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je veux vraiment me libérer du rapport.

-Er tu viens ?

-Plus tard, je veux terminer pour pouvoir m'occuper de l'adoption et de l'enterrement de Katsa. Vas-y je te rejoins là-bas.

Je suis sûre le point de finir quand des gazouillis de bébé se font entendre, Justin arrive avec son fils dans ses bras.

-Tiens tu deviens comme papa à rester tard au boulot.

-Je finissais mon rapport.

-Désolé pour ta sœur.

-Merci Olive.

-Alors tu vas adopter sa fille ? Demanda Justin

-Oui, elle a 8 mois.

-Tu seras une super maman. Commenta Olive

-Avec Halstead ?

-Tu ne peux toujours pas voir Jay toi ! M'exclamais-je

-Si, si, il te rend heureuse c'est le plus important. Je déconnais avant, et puis il a fait ses preuves en couvrant toujours tes arrières et en te supportant tout le temps. Et puis l'armée m'a appris à le respecter.

-C'est une partie de son passé que je ne connais pas. Il n'en parle jamais, même avec son ami Mouse qui travaille nous. Ou alors ils en parlent mais que quand ils sont seuls.

-Tu sais Erin, il y a des choses de militaire qu'il faut mieux ne pas savoir. C'est un type bien, c'est le plus important.

-Ouais.

Après avoir passé un moment avec eux, je m'éclipsais. Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison, ni rejoindre les autres au bar. Je fis un tour sur les rives du lac Michigan en pensant à Katsa, et finis par reprendre le volant pour retourner en ville.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre Twenty Five**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin est rentrée super tard, je sais qu'elle voulait finir son rapport, mais je sais également qu'elle a été à l'hôpital voir la petite et voir Katsa. Will m'a appelé pour m'avertir, et je lui ai demandé de lui accorder un moment. Elle a besoin de faire son deuil. Je lui préparais le petit déjeuner et lui nota un petit moment que je posai près de son bol avant de partir à mon appartement faire les cartons.

-Salut vieux.

-Salut Tony, tu as pris sur ton temps à la salle de boxe ?

-Toujours pour la famille. Bon on s'y met ?

-Ouais on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Rigola Ruzzek

On passa la matinée à tout mettre dans des cartons, j'ai plus de choses que je n'aurais pensé. Je descendis un énième carton dans ma voiture.

-Hey, tu aurais pu me réveiller ! Lança Erin

-Hey, tu avais besoin de te reposer. Et puis je me suis dit que tu avais aussi d'autres choses à faire avec l'enterrement et le dossier d'adoption.

-Oui mais toi aussi tu es important. Déclara-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de bassin.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de remonter à l'étage avec elle sur mes pas. J'attrapais un carton des bras de Gabby, et me tourna vers Erin qui était sur le seuil de la porte les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Antonio m'a dit que vous alliez adopter ta nièce et que pour ça il vous fallait un foyer stable. J'en ai parlé aux gars et on s'est dit autant venir aider. Matt est en route pour ton appartement pour y changer la serrure de la porte, installer un verrou en plus et des loquets sur les fenêtres.

-C'est super gentil.

-Oh et j'ai une amie Isabella qui dans le juridique pour t'aider avec le dossier si tu veux.

-Merci Gabby. Et je crois que des félicitations sont en vigueur.

Je rejoignis Kelly dans ma chambre et on descendit le meuble dans le camion qui avait été loué. On rejoignit ensuite l'appartement d'Erin, enfin notre appartement. Il y avait déjà des gars du 81 en train de s'affairer dans l'habitat.

-Les gars ont commencés à vider la chambre de Katsa. Il se trouve que ma sœur Cristie vient de me donner des meubles pour bébé alors qu'on venait d'en acheter. On n'a pas besoin de double, du coup j'ai demandé à Cruz que commencé à monter le berceau dans votre chambre. Je pense que vous allez vouloir la garder avec vous la nuit pendant un moment.

-Casey ça me gênes…

-Mais non mec, on l'aurait fait pour Katsa. Il faut que la petite reste dans sa famille.

-Merci, je te revaudrais ça.

Erin avait rejoint les ambulancières dans la chambre que Katsa avait occupée. Les pompiers finirent par partir nous laissant seuls, je rejoignis ma fiancée dans la chambre de Katsa.

-Cruz et Kelly ont montés le meuble pour la changer, ainsi que la commode et le rocking-chair.

-C'est sympas de leur part d'être venue nous aider.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait accrocher quelques photos de Katsa au mur de la puce. Déclara-t-elle

-Ouais il faut faire une sélection.

-Je vais…Je vais voir Lindsay et préparer l'enterrement de Katsa…

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Oui.

On passa l'après-midi à préparer l'enterrement de Katsa le lendemain. Je passais voir Will et prendre des nouvelles de la petite.

-Elle ne reprend pas vraiment de poids ce qui nous inquiète beaucoup car si elle ne grossit pas nous allons devoir la perfuser. J'ai une certaines Isabella qui est venue me poser des questions sur toi, ton passé, ta relation avec Erin, comment tu te remettais des deux enlèvements…

-Elle nous aide pour le montage du dossier pour la petite.

Je pris la petite dans les bras et la berça, la puéricultrice me montra les gestes pour lui donner le biberon, lui faire son rôt et donner son bain. Avant de rentrer à l'appartement je passer par une librairie pour acheter des bouquins sur comment élever un enfant, un enfant en bas âge, les conseils sécurités… Je passais ensuite dans un magasin pour bébé et acheta un porte bébé qu'on attache autour de nous ainsi qu'un cosy et un pyjama. Je rentrai à l'appartement, Voight était là, je me sentais un peu comme un intrus.

-Entre Jay, tu es chez toi.

-Bonsoir sergent.

-S'il te plaît on n'est pas au boulot appelle moi Hank. Qu'est-ce que tu ramènes ?

-Euh des bouquins pour élever un enfant, et euh… quelques trucs utiles. J'ai des courses dans la voiture je vais aller les chercher.

Je redescendis rapidement et sortis des sacs de courses.

-Tiens vieux, j'avais peur de déranger. Lança Antonio

-Pas de soucis, viens Voight est là-haut.

-Oooh tu es dans le même appartement que le grand méchant loup !

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

Il portait un énorme carton.

-Des affaires qu'on a gardé de quand Eva était bébé. Des pyjamas, des tenues sympas qu'on ne voulait pas se séparer. Une couverture polaire pour bébé, une en laine tricoté par ma mère… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous servir.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Fis-je voyant bien qu'il cachait quelque chose.

-Vous allez être inspecté demain par les services sociaux et d'adoption.

-Déjà ?

-Ecoutes je ne t'ai rien dis, mais ils veulent vous surprendre pour voir si vous êtes vraiment capable de prendre en charge la petite. Ils se sont penchés sur vous, Erin a un sale passé, elle se droguait… Bien qu'elle se soit rangée depuis ça ne joue pas en sa faveur. Mais le fait que tu es était militaire, que tu es un héros et que tu es un flic exemplaire joue en votre faveur.

-Donc c'est bon signe pour l'avoir ? Demandais-je

-Disons que vous ne partez pas trop mal. Après c'est sûr que ça serait mieux que vous ayez des affaires déjà prêtes pour la petite.

-On a le berceau, la table à changer, une commode, Justin nous a donner deux biberons qu'il avait en trop.

On monta à la maison, il alla rejoindre les deux dans le salon pendant que je filais à la cuisine.

-Laisses je vais cuisiner. Intervint Erin

J'embrassais son front avant de capturer ses lèvres et rejoignis nos deux invités dans le living room.

-Tu as déjà pris tes marques. Fit Antonio

-C'est Erin qui s'est occupée de mixer la déco. Elle tenait à mettre le drapeau dans son cadre-là.

-On peut voir la chambre qui sera pour la petite ? Demanda Voight

-Par ici. Les filles du 51 ont mises les affaires de Katsa dans des cartons pour vider la pièce. On pense à mettre quelques photos que Katsa a faites sur les murs de la chambre, et quelques une dans l'appartement. Le reste… On en fera un album photo pour Lindsay qu'elle garde une trace de sa mère.

Je posais le cosy dans un coin de la chambre, avant d'aller aider Erin en cuisine. Après le dîner et devant un match des Bears Erin déballa le carton d'Antonio. Pleins de pyjamas et body de tous âges, des tenues sympas pour démarrer avec la petite. Erin est tombé fan de la couverture tricoté par la mère d'Antonio.

-Vous allez avoir le droit de lui donner le prénom que vous voulez. Vous avez réfléchis à ça ? Lança Voight

-Katsa avait choisi Lindsay, on respecte son choix. C'était sa fille.

-Et pour ses autres prénoms ?

-Lindsay Katsa Erin. Intervins-je

Les gars sont partis après le match, et on est allé se coucher après avoir rangé les affaires à leur nouvelle place. J'espère que la visite « surprise » de demain se déroulera bien, je n'en ai pas informé Erin afin qu'elle ne panique pas. Surtout que demain après-midi on enterre Katsa. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir tourmenter par des démons du passé et l'arrivée prochaine d'un bébé dans notre vie. Vers 7h a.m je me suis levé sans réveiller Erin qui dormait contre moi pour aller lire un bouquin.

-Jay ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vais nous faire du café.

-Tu stresses pour l'arrivée de la petite ? Demanda Erin

-C'est pas un truc qu'on apprend sur le tas. Je veux bien faire…

-On y arrivera. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est tous les deux, et que je suis plus forte quand tu es là. Souffla-t-elle

Un coup retentit contre la porte, j'échangeai un regard avec Erin avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Monsieur Halstead ?

-C'est moi.

-Irina service sociaux et voici Jolia de l'adoption. Vous déposez un dossier pour l'adoption de la petite Lindsay que vous avez découvert pendant une enquête. C'est une visite surprise.

-Entrez. Je vous serre un café ?

-Non merci, on voudrait faire vite. C'est chez vous ?

-Oui.

-Vous vivez sous le même toit que votre petite amie ?

-Oui, elle est en train de se changer.

Elles firent le tour du living room, de la cuisine, de l'entrée.

-Vous avez acheté des protections pour les coins de vos meubles. Fit celle de l'adoption.

-Oui pour éviter qu'elle se blesse quand elle commencera à se déplacer. On a aussi acheté des sécurités pour les placards et tiroirs à son niveau.

-Où entreposez-vous les produits ménagers ? Interrogea service sociaux.

-Ici dans le placard à hauteur. Bonjour mesdames. Intervint Erin

-Bien passons à votre chambre.

Elles inspectèrent le berceau mais il n'y avait rien de plus que des couvertures, une peluche. Erin leur expliqua qu'on la garderait avec nous la nuit le temps d'être sûre qu'elle va bien la nuit et le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ici. On leur montra ensuite la chambre prête pour la petite.

-Bien tout me semble parfait. Fit la femme de l'adoption

-Vous êtes seulement en couple, juste petit ami. Intervint l'autre

-Nous allons nous marier. Mais avec les récents évènements nous allons repousser la date du mariage, le temps que la petite grandisse et aille bien. Fis-je

-Bien, je vais avoir besoin de votre signature sur ces documents. J'enverrai un exemplaire de l'adoption à Mme Isabella.

Je me retins de sourire, j'avais entendu parler de la fois où le centre de secours 51 avait été menacé d'être fermé et que s'est cette Isabella qui a empêché la fermeture.

-Vous pourrez rentrer avec la petite une fois que le médecin aura jugé qu'elle peut rentrer. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre jeune sœur. C'est un bel acte que vous faites en prenant sa petite fille.

-Merci. Souffla Erin.

Si cette femme savait ce que la en coûte à Erin. J'embrassais son front avant d'aller prendre une douche et de m'habiller pour l'enterrement, Erin avait revêtue une robe noire.

-J'aimerai que Lindsay soit présente. Symboliquement.

-Je vais demander à Will si c'est possible. Eh, tu sais que maintenant tu es la seule à ne pas porter mon nom ?

-Il y a Linds…

-Non je deviens son père donc elle prend automatiquement le nom d'Halstead.

Une larme s'échappa et dévala sur sa joue,

-Er.

-Excuses moi… C'est juste que…J'aurai aimé que Katsa voie tout ça… Qu'elle puisse avoir la chance d'élever elle-même sa fille… Qu'elle soit là…Qu'elle soit là pour notre mariage…

-Viens par là. Soufflais-je en l'attirant contre moi.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre Twenty Six**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'attendais Jay devant l'immeuble, il a dû partir faire un truc avant qu'on aille à l'enterrement. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, et aperçus la voiture de Jay se mettre sur le bas-côté, il y a un cosy à l'avant. J'y crois pas il a été cherché la petite, je monte à l'arrière et me penche de façon à la voir, elle est emmitouflé dans deux couvertures.

-Tu as été la chercher.

-Will a accepté, mais elle doit rester au chaud. La puéricultrice la emmitouflé dans la couverture polaire et celle en laine d'Antonio.

Il y a déjà du monde au cimetière, et je suis surprise de voir les camions et l'ambulance de la caserne 51. Elle faisait partie depuis pas longtemps d'eux mais il y a déjà ce lien qui s'est créé. Je descendis et pris Lindsay dans mes bras en faisant attention à la garder dans les couvertures, on voit à peine son visage. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés, je m'approchais doucement du cercueil, qu'ils ont laissés ouvert. J'embrassais une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois de son front.

-Je prendrai soin de Lindsay je te le promets. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Je te vengerai, tu en a ma parole. Soufflais-je

Elle avait l'air simplement endormie, paisible. J'embrassai à nouveau son front et m'éloigna avec la petite dans les bras. Jay s'approcha à son tour du cercueil, je faisais mon possible pour contenir mes larmes bien que ça soit dur. Comme pour Nadia, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Comme pour mon amie, j'ai envie de fuir, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Je dois rester pour le petit être que je tiens dans mes bras, pour Jay qui m'a toujours épaulé malgré que j'aie pu être odieuse avec lui.

Le prêtre commença son discours, puis le cercueil fut fermé et descendu, Jay passa un bras autour de mes épaules. La petite Lindsay ne dit rien de toute la cérémonie.

-Toutes mes condoléances Erin.

-Merci Gabby.

-N'hésites pas si tu as besoin, je suis là.

-Merci.

-C'est la petite ? Demanda la jeune portoricaine

-Oui Lindsay.

-Elle est trop belle. C'est marrant cette couverture me dit quelque chose.

-C'est ton frère qui me l'a donné. Fis-je

-Elle aura chaud dedans.

J'échangeai un regard avec Jay qui discutait avec des gars du 51 et retourna à la voiture. La puce est encore faible pour rester trop longtemps dehors, je la mis dans son cosy et conduis jusqu'à l'hôpital en lui parlant. Une infirmière m'emmena jusqu'au petite lit de ma nièce.

-Je peux lui donner son biberon ? Demandai-je

-Bien sûr je vais vous le chauffer.

-Je vais le faire, si vous le voulez bien. Comme ça vous pourrez me conseiller si je le fais bien ou non.

-Vous n'avez pas du tout d'enfant ?

-Non.

Le temps pour moi de chauffer le liquide, Lindsay pleurait à chaude larmes et la puéricultrice avait l'air d'avoir du mal à la calmer.

-C'est normale qu'elle pleure comme ça ? Demandais-je

-Vous verrez elle aura différents types de pleurs, quand elle a faim, quand elle a la couche pleine, quand elle a eu peur…

-Donc là elle a faim ? Lançais-je

-Non, c'est le syndrome du bébé secoué. Ça passera avec le temps ne vous en faites pas, elle a juste besoin d'une famille calme et de beaucoup d'amour.

Je pris ma nièce, fille adoptive dans les bras en la berçant doucement

-Voyons ma beauté, tout va bien.

-Vous voyez elle commence à se calmer. Testez toujours le biberon sur le haut de votre main qui est plus sensible avant de lui donner.

Je lui donnais à manger avant de lui donner son premier bain avec l'assistance de la puéricultrice. Je vis du coin de l'œil Hank nous observer.

-Tu as peur d'entrer ? Rigolais-je

-Je ne voulais pas déranger. Je venais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je ne voulais pas que Lindsay reste trop longtemps dehors, elle est encore faible.

-C'est aussi une très bonne excuse pour toi de te défiler. Déclara-t-il

-Hank…Je n'ai pas la force. Passer de bras en bras, en plus là devoir montrer la petite qui est en pleine convalescence. Et puis voir les médias… C'est trop pour moi, j'ai besoin…d'espace.

-Tu as besoin de temps pour faire ton deuil, mais il sera moins dur car tu as ce petit être avec toi. Tu devrais l'allonger sur le ventre pour lui fermer plus facilement son pyjama.

Je rigolais malgré moi, Hank Voight qui me donne des conseils pour m'occuper d'un bébé. Je berçais la petite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras. Will entra dans la pièce au même moment.

-Bonjour Erin.

-Bonjour Will

-Euh Natalie tu as pesé la petite Halstead ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, Lindsay porte déjà le nom de Jay.

-Oui elle n'a pris que 0,150.

Le petit frère Halstead n'avait pas l'air satisfait, il consulta son classeur de papier.

-On va essayer une autre tactique. Erin elle pourra sortir de l'hôpital demain matin.

-C'est pas trop tôt ? Demanda Hank

-Si, mais elle ne grossit pas et pleure régulièrement. On va partir sur une autre méthode, la faire rentrer auprès d'Erin et Jay. Je veux que vous l'ameniez ici tous les trois jours pour un contrôle. Si d'ici huit jours elle n'a pas repris du poids on la transfusera.

Je me penchais au-dessus du lit et regarda ma nièce dormir, j'embrassais doucement son front.

-Bonne nuit petit cœur.

Hank prit le volant de la voiture de Jay et nous ramena chez Molly où tous les autres s'étaient réunis après la cérémonie. Jay nous rejoignit, Voight lui expliqua ce que Will venait de nous dire.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'étais à la fois heureux et stressé de savoir que Lindsay rentre demain avec nous. Stressé de ne pas être à la hauteur surtout que Will met la pression avec le fait que la petite doit absolument reprendre du poids. J'embrassai le crâne d'Erin, ses yeux sont pleins de tristesse, et de peine, la disparition de sa sœur l'affecte énormément.

-Voilà Sweat-Heart.

-Non Hermann je ne peux pas. Fit-elle en voyant l'argent.

-J'insiste, c'est les collectes des boissons d'aujourd'hui. Ça vous aidera un peu avec la petite, pour du matériel, des jouets, des vêtements, ou alors vous lui ouvrez un compte bancaire.

-Merci Hermann.

Elle s'éloigna vers une table, mais avant de la rejoindre je me dirigeai vers mon sergent.

-Jay tout va bien ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Erin. La disparition de Katsa l'affecte énormément. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais j'aimerai qu'on est quelques jours pour l'emmener hors de Chicago. Et en profiter pour que la petite reprenne des forces.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire. Tu comptes les emmener où ?

-Wisconsin. J'ai une cabane dans la forêt. On sera en pleine nature pour aider Erin à se changer les idées, et ça fera du bien à la petite de respirer de l'air pur.

-Tu seras un bon père comme tu es un excellent flic Halstead.

-Merci sergent.

Je rejoignis Erin et passa un bras autour de sa taille, on passa dans un magasin acheter des affaires pour la petite. On passa la soirée tranquillement devant la télé, ou pour ma part dans les livres.

-Hey baby Lindsay. Souffla Erin en sortant la petite de son cosy.

Je posais le sac d'affaire sur le comptoir, bien qu'on n'ait fait qu'un aller-retour pour la récupérer on a préféré le prendre avec nous.

-On fait le tour de ta nouvelle maison ? Fit Erin en embrassant le crâne de la petite.

Je souris face à la scène, elle lui fit faire le tour de l'appartement en lui expliquant toutes les pièces et en embrassant son crâne où ses petites mains qui tenaient fermement le doigt d'Er. J'installais le gros ours en peluche prévu pour qu'on allonge bébé dessus et mis le mobile par-dessus. Je retrouvais les deux filles dans la salle de bains, la grande faisant couler un bain pour la petite.

-Tu es grande maintenant tu te tiens assise maintenant. C'est qui qui va jouer dans l'eau, hein ?

-Sauf qu'elle ne tient pas correctement assise. Fis-je

-Mais papa est là pour te tenir. Sourit-elle

On donna le bain à la puce qui joua dans l'eau, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je l'enveloppai dans une serviette et la ramena sur notre lit pour la sécher et l'habiller. Je jouai avec elle pendant qu'Erin faisait je ne sais pas quoi dans la cuisine.

-Le biberon de mademoiselle Halstead !

On s'installa devant la télé pour lui donner, la puce ne nous quittait pas du regard en buvant son biberon. Un biberon qu'elle finit en entier malgré qu'il soit plus gros que ceux de l'hôpital. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-C'est bien ça, tonton Will va être content si tu continues à boire tous tes biberons. Souffla Er en embrassant la main de notre fille.

La sonnette de la porte retentit, attirant l'attention de Lindsay.

-J'y vais. Lançais-je en embrassant le front de la petite et embrassant Erin

Les autres attendaient sur le palier, tout le monde est là : Ruzzek, Burgess, Roman, Antonio, Voight, Olinski, Mouse.

\- On ne dérange pas ? Lança Adam

-Euh… Entrez. Fis-je n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé passer la journée tranquille avec les deux femmes de ma vie, mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je les invitai à aller dans le salon, Erin avait installé Lindsay dans l'ours et s'était allongée à côté pour jouer avec elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle que vous ayez un enfant ou qu'Erin est allongée par terre à côté et joue avec comme une gamine. Commenta Ruzzek

Burgess lui mit un méchant coup dans l'épaule avant de s'asseoir par terre également. Antonio plaisanta en demandant comment c'est passé cette première journée, mais on avait bien rigolé. Demain on prendra la route pour le Wisconsin. Au bout de deux heures il ne restait plus que Voight et Antonio, les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Erin n'avait quasiment pas bougé des côtés de Lindsay, seulement pour que j'aille lui changer la couche et lui donner son biberon et que ma fiancée puisse parler un peu avec les gars.

-Regardez il y a ses petits yeux qui se ferment. Commenta Erin

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi la coucher ? Demandais-je

-Je vais la bercer un peu sur le rocking chair avant.

Je l'embrassais furtivement avant qu'elle ne s'échappe avec Lindsay. Au bout de dix minutes, on l'avait mise au lit dans notre chambre.

-Ma couverture sert bien. Lança Antonio dans l'encadrement de la porte

-Elle est belle, puis elle tient chaud.

On les raccompagna à la porte.

-Profitez bien de votre séjour dans le Wisconsin. Fit Voight

-Tu passeras nous voir. Déclara Erin

Après avoir commandé deux pizzas et les avoir mangés on alla se coucher une oreille attentive aux bruits que fait Lindsay dans son sommeil.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty seven**

 **Pdv d'Erin Lindsay**

On venait d'arriver dans la cabane dans le Wisconsin qui appartient à la famille de Jay.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lança Jay

-C'est super, on est au calme ici. Loin de tout, en pleine nature.

-Mon grand-père me l'a donné car Will n'en voulait pas. On sera bien ici.

Je pris le cosy de Lindsay et suivis Jay qui prenait les sacs jusqu'à la maison. Je frissonnai en entrant par la fraîcheur à l'intérieur.

-Je vais aller couper du bois pour la cheminée.

Je l'embrassais doucement heureuse de passer du temps avec lui loin de Chicago. Cet éloignement va nous faire du bien. Me faire du bien. Et à Lindsay également. Je montais à l'étage dans la salle de bains et rangea nos affaires et celles de la petite. Jay était dans notre chambre en train de monter le berceau, avec Lindsay observatrice sur notre lit. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et joua avec elle.

-Et si on allait se promener ? Proposa Jay.

-Oui.

Il se pencha vers moi avant de sceller nos lèvres, je descendis enfiler des chaussures. Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard en portant Lindsay à qui il avait enfilé un manteau et un bonnet.

-En route mais deux femmes. Rigola-t-il

Je voulus lui voler Lindsay des bras mais il refusa, on s'enfonça dans la forêt mais on quitta le sentier pour vadrouiller à travers les arbres. On aperçut un cerf au loin, Jay le montra à notre fille qui applaudit en voyant la bête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce simple petit geste. Après deux heures de marche, plusieurs animaux croisaient, des fleurs cueillies pour Lindsay on retourna à la cabane.

-C'est vraiment beau ici. Soufflais-je

-Je vais nous couper un peu de bois.

J'attrapais Lindsay et rentra à la maison prendre des jouets avant de retourner dehors s'asseoir dans l'herbe de sorte qu'on voit Jay.

-Alors ma princesse à moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est bizarre l'herbe ?

Elle essayait d'attraper des touffes d'herbes mais à chaque fois ça échappait à ses petits doigts. La première nuit ici fut paisible, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Katsa je dormis réellement. Je me penchais au-dessus du berceau, elle me regarda aussitôt.

-Bonjour mon bébé, on va prendre le biberon ?

Je la pris doucement et descendis en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Jay. On s'installa sur le rocking-chair sur la terrasse de la maison. Elle avala tout le lait du biberon, Jay arriva lorsqu'elle venait de faire son rot. On prit notre petit-déjeuner tous les deux pendant que la petite jouait dans son parc

-Et si on allait pique-niquer aujourd'hui ? Il y a un étang à deux kilomètres de la maison.

-J'habille Lindsay et tu prépares les affaires ou tu l'habilles et je prépare ? Demandais-je

-Je m'occupe de Linds. Rigola-t-il

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

J'attrapai la petite et monta à l'étage avec, je fis couler son bain avant d'enlever son pyjama. Les marques sur sa peau de bébé ont commencés à disparaître on en voit moins.

-Alors jolie bébé, on va prendre un bain ?

Je la mis dans l'eau en faisant attention qu'elle ne tombe pas. Après quinze minutes elle était présente, habillée chaudement pour passer la journée dehors. On rejoignit Erin dans le salon, elle regardait une photo sur la cheminée.

-Ca a été lors d'une de mes permissions quand je suis revenu ici.

-Tu as fait combien de temps dans l'armée ?

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'ai une ouverture pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Sur son passé dans l'armée.

-Deux ans à l'Académie, et 6 ans sur le terrain.

Je ne reconnaissais pas sa voix, est-ce que je dois vraiment continuer ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment connaître cette partie de lui ?

-Je rentrais de mon premier tour d'Afghanistan. J'y avais passé 2 ans avant de rentrer un peu au pays.

-Tu…Tu n'étais pas rentré avant ? Demandais-je

-J'avais eu des permissions, mais je ne les avais pas utilisé pour rentrer au pays.

Je me concentrai sur la photo, il était plus jeune, mais toujours aussi beau, malgré son sourire on voit qu'il est fatigué.

-J'ai vu des choses…J'ai…

Sa voix se brisa, je m'approchai de lui et Lindsay qu'il tenait dans ses bras et l'enlaça doucement en embrassant sa joue.

-Mais tu es là maintenant, tout va bien, on va bien. Lindsay va mieux, je vais bien, tu vas bien…

Il m'attira dans ses bras en faisant à la petite, après ça je me promis de ne plus jamais lui en parler, c'est trop douloureux pour lui apparemment. On se mit en marche pour le lac, 2 km nous en sépare, ça nous fera une bonne balade. Jay mit Lindsay par terre en lui tenant une main, je pris l'autre et on la fit marcher un peu.

-Tu entends ?

-C'est le lac ? Demandais-je

-La cascade. On y est presque.

Lindsay dormait dans les bras de Jay, marchait un peu l'a épuisé apparemment. Au détour d'un virage, une petite étendue à l'eau claire se dressait devant nous avec au fond une cascade. De la fumée s'élevait de la surface de l'eau.

-C'est une source chaude. Souffla Jay dans mon oreille.

-C'est magnifique.

On s'installa dans un coin plat et sans trop de rochers pour que Lindsay ne se blesse. Jay se leva et s'éloigna dans la forêt alentour, il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard en tirant de grandes feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je

\- Regardes.

Il se mit à construire quelque chose avec les feuilles, c'est quand il mit notre fille dedans que je compris que c'était un berceau.

-Elle sera mieux comme ça

-Alors toi… Tu es mon homme. Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

On commença à manger en attendant que Lindsay se réveille, Jay alla ramasser des brindilles de bois avant d'allumer un feu pour réchauffer le biberon. On passa l'après-midi au bord de l'étang, Jay finit par ôter son tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de plonger dans l'étang.

-Aller vient.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Lindsay toute seule. Fis-je

-L'eau est assez chaude pour qu'elle vienne, et je lui ai pris des vêtements de rechange.

-Je ne préfère pas, elle est encore fragile. Will a dit qu'elle avait un souci de poumons, je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

-D'accord. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça !

Je reçu une immense vague d'eau, je le fusillai du regard.

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre toi ! M'exclamais-je

Je jouais avec la petite avant de que Jay ne nous rejoigne et qu'on rentre à la maison. La petite était fatiguée par sa journée au grand air et s'endormit aussitôt après son bain.

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

-C'est peut-être un peu tôt Jay…

-Erin, tu t'inquiètes trop, ça va aller. Elle est dans la pièce à côté de nous, on laissera les portes entrouvertes. Mais ce n'est pas bon pour elle de trop rester dans notre chambre.

-Oui mais avec ce qu'elle a vécu ça lui donne un repère, ça la rassure.

-D'accord, d'accord Er. Je remettrai son lit avec nous demain d'acc ?

-Merci.

Il m'attira dans ses bras et on resta là moi dans ses bras à regarder les flammes du feu.

 _Je marchais dans la forêt rejoindre l'étang où je suis allée avec Jay. Il fait frais dehors, et je n'ai qu'un simple gilet sur moi. Je m'assois sur les bords de l'eau, le brouillard se lève trop rapidement. Il faut que je rentre, je suis vulnérable ici, seule, sans mon arme, son mon insigne, ni mon téléphone, je n'ai même pas prévenue Jay. Une silhouette se distingue dans le brouillard, je commence à angoisser._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Allez-vous-en ! Je suis de la police de Chicago ! M'écriais-je_

 _Mais la silhouette ne bougeait pas._

 _-De la police de Chicago mais tu n'as pas su me protéger. Tu n'as pas su me sauver._

 _Mon cœur se serra je connais cette voix, Nadia apparut devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement._

 _-Tu n'as pas su la sauver elle aussi._

 _Elle désigna une direction, en tournant la tête j'aperçus une autre silhouette qui fit un pas vers nous. Mon cœur se serra, ma petite sœur se tenait devant moi, elle avait une tâche rouge sur le ventre, là où elle a reçu la balle. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues tout comme moi, j'étais responsable de sa mort, de la mort de Nadia. D'autres silhouettes apparurent, des victimes que je n'avais pas réussis à sauver, où nous étions arrivés trop tard. Nadia me reprochait chaque vie perdue. Mais je restais rivée sur le visage de Katsa, contrairement aux autres visages qui exprimaient la haine, la colère, le dégout. Celui de Katsa exprimait une certaine tristesse, une douleur, une joie…_

-Erin… Erin réveilles-toi… Erin tout va bien.

J'entendais la voix de Jay mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à respirer, mes mains et mes pieds sont engourdies.

-Tout va bien Er. Calmes-toi, juste…Calmes-toi. Je suis là, respires calmes toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là.

J'ouvris les yeux sur le visage d'un Jay inquiet.

-Jay… Fis-je en sautant à son cou

-Tout va bien, ce n'étais qu'un mauvais rêve. Déclara-t-il en frottant mon dos.

Il se leva avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau.

-Merci. Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. Ce n'est rien de grave.

Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer l'image de Katsa et Nadia de la tête. Je sentis les bras de Jay m'enlacer, je posais ma tête sur son torse avant de me rendormir.

Au réveil Jay fit comme si il ne s'était rien passé et je l'en remerciais pour ça.

-Will nous attend pour un rendez-vous pour Lindsay. Lança Jay

-D'acc, on revient ici après ?!

-Ouais je fais l'aller-retour avec la puce.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Tu ne veux pas rester là te reposer ?

-Non, je veux entendre ce que Will a à dire. Tu viens avec moi mon petit cœur ? Lançais-je en attrapant Lindsay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

On est rentrée tard de la visite médicale, mais Will est confiant, Lindsay a repris du poids, elle est bien éveillée et les marques disparaissent. Mais il reste attentif aux poumons de la petite, il m'a prescrit du magnésium pour moi, Jay a dû lui dire que j'avais fait une crise d'angoisse.

-Et si on se faisait une balade à cheval aujourd'hui ? Lança Jay.

-Lindsay ne peut pas monter…

-Je mettrai le porte bébé sur moi comme ça elle verra le paysage.

-Tu es sûr que ça va le faire ? Et si le cheval fait…

-Er. Je suis déjà monté à cheval, et là j'ai loué deux chevaux dont un qui a l'habitude d'avoir des petits sur lui.

Je souris, il a tout prévu. Je l'embrassais avant d'aller m'habiller rapidement pendant qu'il s'occupait de la puce. Une camionnette s'arrêta dans la cour, je regardai par la fenêtre, Jay rejoignit l'homme avec notre fille. Ils firent descendre les chevaux de la remorque, Lindsay posa ses mains sur l'une des bêtes, mais étant petite elle tapa un peu la monture. Je fus étonnée que l'animal ne bouge pas qu'il tourne seulement la tête qu'il mit contre Lindsay.

-Hey Er. Gorges nous a amené les montures.

-Merci. Ils sont magnifiques.

-J'ai amené deux scelles dont une spéciale pour monter avec la petite. La scelle est double, la petite demoiselle sera maintenue complétement. J'ai confectionné moi-même la scelle et testé.

On brossa les chevaux, faisant participer Lindsay a la tâche. L'homme montra à Jay comment bien installer et attacher la puce sur la scelle avant de m'aider à monter à cheval.

On se promena en forêt toute la matinée, mais au lieu de prendre le chemin du chalet Jay passa devant.

-Jay on va où ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Au galop !

Je le suivis en donnant un petit coup à ma monture. On remit les bêtes au pas en arrivant dans une allée, un ranch s'éleva devant nous. Une femme vînt à notre rencontre, Jay descendit et la prit dans ses bras. Je descendis de ma monture et m'approcha de Lindsay.

-Linda je te présente Erin ma fiancée. Et notre fille Lindsay.

-Elle est trop mignonne. Tu ne nous avais pas dit Jay que tu avais une fille ! On s'est vu quoi il y a quatre mois !

-Elle vit avec nous depuis une semaine.

-Une adoption, je ne savais pas que tu préparais ça. Déclarais-je Linda

-Ma sœur est morte récemment, on…on a pris en charge la puce. Fis-je

-Je suis navrée pour votre sœur.

-Je me disais qu'il y avait un intrus de la ville chez moi ! S'exclama un homme

-Steve, j'étais en train de me demander si elle t'avait abandonnée !

-Elle n'y arrivera pas ! Ça va toi ?

-Oui, je te présente ma future femme et notre fille.

-Enchanté !

-Moi de même, fis-je

-Rentrons au chaud, la petite doit avoir faim !

J'attrapai Lindsay dans mes bras et on rentra dans la grande maison. Je rejoignis Linda dans la cuisine pour l'aider à faire à manger.

-Quel âge à la petite ?

-8 mois. Fis-je

-Et votre sœur ?

-22ans.

-Elle était jeune… Maladie ?

-Assassinée. Elle était de garde…avec son ambulance, elle est…tombée dans un piège. On a décidé d'adopter la puce.

-C'est un bel acte que vous avez fait pour rendre hommage à votre sœur. Je sais que la plaie est grande et douloureuse, mais vous arriverez à remonter la pente. La petite vous montrera des moments de bonheur. Et Jay ne vous laissera jamais tomber, c'est un mec bon et droit.

-Comment vous l'avez connu ?

-Steve et lui ont été à l'armée ensemble. Je l'ai rencontré sur la base quand ils sont revenus d'une mission.

-Il ne m'en parle jamais. Soufflais-je

-C'est un passé douloureux, ils ont vus des horreurs là-bas, Jay a eu des soucis à cause de ça quand il est rentré au pays. Vous a-t-il parlé de la fois où il était dans un convoi militaire avec son unité et qu'ils sont tombés dans une embuscade ?

-Non.

-Il était dans le premier véhicule, la route était minée, et ils y avaient des tireurs embusqués. Sur les 24 hommes du convoi seulement 8 sont encore en vie dont 3 sans séquelles. Jay a été le seul survivant de la première voiture avec un autre Greg je sais plus quoi.

Mouse pensais-je.

-Vous faites quoi les filles ? Lança Jay en entrant dans la cuisine

Il se plaça derrière moi et enlaça ma taille, je m'appuyais doucement contre son torse essayant d'effacer les images d'une embuscade avec Jay dedans.

-A manger, et j'ai fait de la purée pour la petite.

-Elle n'en a jamais mangé. Intervint Jay

-Elle est en âge ne t'en fais pas.

Après un repas copieux, ils nous firent faire le tour du ranch. Lindsay était attentive à tout ce qu'elle voyait, les vaches, les veaux, les chevaux, les cochons, les moutons, les poules, le chien, les chats… Steve, l'ami de Jay, me fit traire une vache à la main, une chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Lindsay jouait avec le chien, elle lançait la balle et le chien la redéposait devant elle à chaque fois. Vers l'heure du goûter Linda emmena la puce avec elle.

-Bien nous on va aller chercher les vaches dans un champ un peu plus loin.

Je me tournais vers Jay qui rigolait.

-Ca peut être drôle.

-Drôle pour quoi ? Car tu vas pouvoir te moquer de moi ? Lançais-je

-Mais non personne ne va se moquer de personne. En scelle mes bons gens. Fit Steve

Je montais sur ma monture et le suivi au trot Jay sur mes talons. Le bétail se trouvait dans un champ éloignait du ranch, on les encercla avant de les faire avancer. Une fois rentrait au ranch, je mis du foin aux bêtes pendant que les garçons étaient partis je ne sais où.

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrai Erin Lindsay habillait en fermière dans le foin je n'y aurais pas cru. Rigola Jay

Je lui tirai la langue tout en continuant ma tâche. Je ne sentis que trop tard Jay m'attraper et me faire tomber dans le foin. Je me défendis pour avoir le dessus sur lui mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout d'une demi-heure on retourna avec Linda et Lindsay.

-Bon on va reprendre le chemin du retour nous. Lança Jay

-Rentrez bien. Vous avez une petite super.

Jay installa Lindsay sur la scelle et on reprit tranquillement le chemin de notre cabane. On ne fut pas très long en rentrant, douche, repas et dodo.

-Jay. Fis-je en me tournant dans le lit vers lui

-Hmm ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas remis le lit de Lindsay dans notre chambre.

-Ca ne l'a pas traumatisé, elle a dormit toute la nuit. Mais je le ferai demain promis. Mais on peut en profiter comme ça…

Le lendemain on fut réveillé par les pleurs de Lindsay, j'attrapais la chemise de Jay que j'enfilai avant de rejoindre la chambre de la petite.

-Hey princesse. Tout va bien, c'est juste la pluie et le vent. Tu es en sécurité.

Je la berçais doucement avant de m'assoir dans le rocking-chair et continuer à la bercer. Au bout de vingt minutes je descendis avec lui donner son biberon.

-On peut commencer les purées le midi. Fis-je à Jay

-Ouais, mais des purées maisons, plus de vitamines et moins de trucs industriels.

-Papa poule. Rigolais-je

Il nous embrassa chacune notre tour.

-Tiens tu la prends je vais aller chercher du bois.

Une fois habillée je courus à travers l'averse jusqu'au vieil abri à bois. Une bourrasque s'éleva, je perdis l'équilibre après avoir reçu un coup à la tête.

Je me sentis partir, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, puis se fut comme si une lumière apparut devant moi. Brillante, belle, une silhouette s'en détacha, une silhouette familière, belle. Katsa. Elle est belle, elle n'a aucune trace de ses blessures.

-Katsa…

-Ce n'est pas ton heure Er.

-Je veux rester près de toi…

-Non Er. Ce n'est pas ton tour.

-Je suis désolée…

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je veille sur vous trois. Prends soin de toi et de Lindsay. Promets le moi.

-Je te le promets.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin est longue à revenir avec le bois, est-ce qu'elle attend que la pluie se calme ? Le toit de l'abri est effondré.

-Erin !

Je pose précipitamment Lindsay par terre et cours dehors, elle est étendue par terre du sang coulant le long de son visage.

-Er. Er. Tu m'entends ?

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, je l'aide à s'asseoir.

-Doucement, prends ton temps.

Je l'aide à rejoindre la maison et l'assoir devant la cheminée avant d'aller chercher des couvertures et la trousse de secours. Je nettoie doucement la plaie avant d'y appliquer un pansement.

-Tu as mal ? Demandais-je

Elle hoche doucement la tête, un cachet d'aspirine la soulagera un peu.

-Tu as peut-être une commotion, il ne faut pas que tu dormes pendant 12 heures. Ça va ?

Elle est silencieuse et fixe les flammes qui naissent.

-Je…Je l'ai vu.

-Vu qui ? Demandais-je

-Katsa. Elle était là, elle…elle a dit que ce n'était pas mon heure…

J'embrassais doucement son front avant d'aller lui chercher une tasse de café fumante. Je rattrapais Lindsay qui en avait profité pour partir en exploration et emmena mes deux femmes dans la salle de bains.

On s'assit devant la cheminée, Erin mit Lindsay debout avant de la lâcher, la puce fit quelques pas vers moi en tanguant. J'attrapai ses petits poignets, en embrassant sa joue.

-Tu retournes voir maman ? Fis-je

Elle refit quelques pas vers Erin, on passa la matinée à ça. Je fis une purée de carottes, potiron, et pommes de terre pour Lindsay. L'après-midi se rima entre les jeux avec Lindsay, un câlin au coin du feu avec Erin pendant la sieste de notre fille, des jeux, et encore des jeux.

-Tu crois qu'un jour on la verra sourire ? Me demanda Erin

-Je suis sûr que oui. Il faut juste le temps qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle se sente bien.

On regarda la petite dormir dans son lit avant d'aller dans le nôtre, les 12H d'Erin était passée et elle allée bien. Je la serrai contre moi et caressa son dos en nous endormissent.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Erin dort encore, et je préfère la laisser se reposer encore. J'ai été réveillé par les gazouillements de Lindsay dans la chambre à côté.

-Alors princesse déjà réveillée ? Fis-je en la prenant.

On descendit un bas, le crissement de pneus sur les graviers attira mon attention. L'énorme 4x4 de Voight venait de se stopper dans la cour.

-On dirait qu'on a de la visite princesse.

J'ouvris la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper.

-Salut.

-Bonjour. Entrez.

-Je ne dérange pas ?

-Non absolument pas, Erin dort encore.

-Comment elle va ?

-Bien. Quitter Chicago lui fait du bien, elle arrive à parler un peu de Katsa.

-Et Lindsay ? Demanda-t-il

-Elle va bien, on a vu mon frère il y a quelques jours, elle a repris du poids. On commence à lui donner de la purée le midi. Elle fait deux trois pas toute seule, elle est bien éveillée. Par contre d'après Will elle a un problème au niveau des poumons, mais étant trop jeune on ne peut pas voir correctement.

-C'est à surveiller ?

-Oui, on doit faire attention à n'importe quelle anomalie de respiration.

Je donnai le biberon à la puce tout en discutant avec Voight. Au bout d'une demi-heure Erin descendit de la chambre, emmitouflé dans un immense gilet en laine.

-Salut Hank.

-Hey kido. Comment tu vas ? Demanda son père de substitution

-Bien. Jay prend soin de moi. Sourit-elle avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Voight prit sa « petite-fille », Erin en profitant pour se coller à moi, je passais un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son crâne.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Pas mal à la tête ou des vertiges ? Lui demandais-je

-Non je vais bien.

-Pourquoi tu lui poses toutes ses questions ? Fit le sergent

-Le toit de l'abri s'est cassé la figure hier, je me suis pris une poutre. Mais je vais bien.

Elle n'évoqua pas la partie où elle dit avoir vu Katsa lui dire que ce n'est pas son heure. A-t-elle peur du jugement de Voight ?

-C'est douiller ici.

-Oui, on est au cœur de la nature. Il y avait un écureuil à la fenêtre tout à l'heure. Sourit Erin

-Je vais aller donner le bain à Lindsay. Intervins-je

Une fois fait je l'emmenais dans sa chambre pour l'habiller, une petite robe blanche, et un bandeau de fleurs blanc. Erin aime bien cette tenue.

-Tu t'en sors ? Fit Erin en venant derrière moi

-Oui hein mademoiselle ? Lançais-je en faisant des bisous qui pètent sur son ventre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'a avec nous Lindsay rigola. On était tellement surpris qu'on resta un moment sans rien dire à se regarder, Erin avait les yeux qui brillent. J'embrassais son front avant d'attaquer à nouveau avec mes bisous qui pètent, la puce se remit à rire et à sourire.

-C'est la première fois qu'on l'entend rigoler. Explique Erin.

Après cette petite distraction, on s'installa dans le salon, la puce jouait avec ses jouets. Il ne nous reste que seulement deux jours ici avant de reprendre la route pour Chicago.

-Jay veux-tu que je vois avec toi le toit de l'abri ? Proposa Voight

J'échangeai un regard étonné avec ma fiancée avant de le suivre dehors. On passa la matinée à faire ça, réparer le toit pour qu'il ne s'écroule plus.

-Comment va-t-elle réellement ?

-Qui Erin ? Bien. Elle reprend du poil de la bête.

-J'ai vu des boites de comprimés dans votre cuisine.

-C'est du magnésium, Will lui a prescrit lors du rendez-vous de Lindsay. Elle était fatiguée, il veut juste qu'elle fasse une petite cure de magnésium reprendre des forces. Mais l'éloignement lui a fait du bien.

-C'est vrai. Elle est plus souriante, mit ces dernières semaines derrière elle.

-Ouais, on reviendra plus souvent ici. Quand on aura des vacances, ou plusieurs jours de congés, faire une coupure avec la ville.

-Je mettais trompé sur toi Halstead. Tu es un gars bien, qui saura la rendre heureuse.

Je ne dis rien, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à ça. Comment me voyez-t-il avant ?

-Les garçons vous venez manger ?! S'exclama Erin

On rejoignit la maison, Erin s'était assise dans le salon et faisait marcher Lindsay. Une fois la vaisselle finit et Lindsay changeait on prit le chemin pour notre cascade. Erin tenait à montrer l'endroit à Voight, j'enlevai mon tee-shirt et posa mes mains sur le bassin d'Er.

-Tu viens te baigner cette fois ? Demandais-je

-Pas tout de suite.

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour l'attraper correctement et de tomber à l'eau avec elle. J'aperçus le regard amusé de Voight qui s'était accroupit près de notre fille qui était en train d'applaudir. Erin nagea jusqu'à moi et tenta de me faire couler.

-Et si on sautait de la chute ? Proposais-je

-On peut ?

-Mais oui viens.

On sortit, et je gardais bien sa main dans la mienne en grimpant. On s'arrêta au milieu, Hank nous regardait en tenant Lindsay. Je me tournais vers Erin et pris son visage en coupe.

-Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai rencontrée. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Jay.

Je la serrai doucement dans mes bras savourant son contact. Je la sentis attraper ma main et après avoir compté jusqu'à trois on sauta. On fit ça une vingtaine de minutes, avant que je ne l'attrape par la taille et l'entraine sous la cascade en l'embrassant.

-Jay… Il y a Hank.

-Il ne nous voit pas, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime ma princesse. Fis-je en l'embrassant.

On retourna tranquillement au chalet, Lindsay venait de s'endormir dans les bras d'Hank. Il alla la mettre dans son lit avant de nous rejoindre.

-Vous avez déjà commencé à parler du mariage ? Lança-t-il

-Non pas encore. Mais la semaine prochaine je vais aller voir des robes.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide financièrement je suis là.

On resta à regarder la télé et jouer avec Lindsay, Voight se mit derrière les fourneaux. Je massais le dos et les épaules de ma fiancée. Une odeur de cannelle flottait dans l'air, un ventre gargouilla nous faisant rire.

-Toi tu as faim.

-Ouais, c'est la cuisine d'Hank ça me fait toujours ce même effet.

-Ca sent très bon en tout cas.

-C'est son fameux poulet à la cannelle.

-Accompagnée d'une poêlée de pommes de terre sautées. Intervint Voight.

On se mit à table, Lindsay dans une chaise haute, Erin lui donna une compote pomme-banane.

-Tu restes cette nuit ? Demanda Erin

-Non je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, et voir cette petite puce.

-Restes s'il te plaît. Je ne serai pas rassuré de te savoir sur la route.

-D'accord.

Je montai coucher Lindsay dans son lit pendant qu'Erin montrait la chambre d'ami. On alla se coucher ensuite, je fus le premier à être debout. Je me changeai sans faire de bruit et partis faire un footing dans la forêt. Erin était dans la cuisine lorsque je revins.

-Hey toi. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je voulais aller courir un peu.

-Allons-y alors. Fis-je

-Tu viens de courir une heure.

-Je peux tenir encore. Aller viens avant qu'on ne prenne la route pour Chicago.

On reprit le chemin de la forêt, on courut à foulées régulière, Erin tient bien le rythme. J'accélérai un peu plus le pas, l'obligeant à vers de même. Après une heure on rentra à la cabane, Hank était en train de jouer avec la puce.

-Je lui ai donné son biberon et un biscuit pour bébé, là c'est son deuxième. Elle a pris un bain.

-T'es géniale, je vais prendre une douche rapidement. Sourit Erin

Je commençais à nettoyer la cabane pour qu'on la retrouve propre la prochaine fois qu'on reviendra. Avant de faire les valises et les charger dans la voiture, je pris une douche à la militaire avant de rejoindre mes deux femmes. Erin monta avec Hank, me laissant seul avec Lindsay à l'arrière. Pendant la route elle se mit à gazouiller, parlant de ce que seule elle savait. L'appartement n'avait pas changé d'un poil, en même temps. Lindsay partit à quatre pattes, à la découverte des lieux, je posais les sacs dans le salon avant de retrouver Erin dans la chambre de la puce.

Elle fixé les murs où avaient étés accrochés des photos de Katsa, elles faisaient parties de la sélection que nous avions fait. Je l'enlaçais doucement et posa ma tête sur son épaule.

-C'est joli. Souffla-t-elle

-Elle avait du talent.

Elle attrapa la puce qui arrivait et l'emmena avec elle dans le salon. Voight ne s'attarda pas et rentra chez lui. Après manger on alla se promener en ville, Erin acheta un bouquet de fleurs. On se rendit dans le cimetière, je redoute un peu le moment car depuis la mort de Nadia, Erin n'a pas été capable de se rendre sur la tombe alors va-t-elle y arriver avec sa petite sœur ?

J'arrêtais la poussette devant la tombe, et enleva les feuilles tombées dessus avant qu'Er ne pose le bouquet dessus. On passa par le Millenium Park avant d'aller faire quelques courses pour refaire le plein des placards.

-Et si on faisait un saut chez Molly's ? Proposa Er.

Il y avait l'air d'avoir du monde dans le bar des pompiers, j'enlaçais la taille d'Erin en entrant.

-Hey regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Hermann.

Les Renseignements sont là, ainsi que la caserne 51 et d'autres badauds. Will vînt jusqu'à nous et après nous avoir salué, prit Lindsay dans ses bras.

-Tu me rends ma fille ? Lançais-je en prenant Lindsay à bras.

-Comment elle va ?

-Elle commence à faire quelques pas toute seule. Elle mange de la purée le midi, et on lui donne des gâteaux pour bébé.

-C'est bien. Très bien, elle se rétablie.

-Pour ses poumons ? Demandais-je

-Je vais faire des tests pour savoir. Mais ses poumons se développaient encore et elle a respiré de l'air moisis ce n'est pas bon du tout. Mais je vais être vigilant, ne t'en fais pas, profites d'elle et d'Erin.

-Ouais merci.

Je rejoignis Erin qui était avec les autres et assis Lindsay sur mes genoux.

-Regardez là comme elle est belle. Fit Antonio

Il doit avoir une tête marrante ou une voix drôle car Lindsay sourit. On ne tarda pas à rentrer pour coucher la puce, ayant eu pour but seulement de faire un petit coucou à tout le monde, et que tout le monde puisse voir la fille de Katsa.

-Il faut qu'on se mette à la recherche active d'une nounou demain. Lança Erin en me rejoignant dans le lit

-Oui, on peut aller voir une agence spécialisée pour les baby-sitters, ou la mettre dans une crèche.

-Non une nounou.

-Très bien, va pour une nounou. Rigolais-je

Elle vînt se blottir contre moi, j'embrassais doucement son crâne avant de m'endormir.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

On a trouvé une super nounou pour Lindsay hier, elle a fait bonne impression, et ça avait l'air de bien passer avec la puce. Je garais la voiture devant chez la nounou et descendis le cosy avec la puce.

-Aller ma grande, sinon maman va être en retard au boulot.

-Bonjour Mme Lindsay et Lindsay. Fit Kathy

-Bonjour, je suis désolée je suis un peu en retard, il y avait du monde et on a fait les folles à la maison.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Ne vous embêtez pas à faire à manger pour elle, j'ai tout à la maison.

-C'est gentil. Je viendrai la chercher ou son père vers 19h-20h.

-Oui pas de problème, même si vous êtes pris dans une enquête je peux la garder à dormir.

J'embrassais la puce et filais au District, Jay était déjà arrivé. Antonio fit le topo des derniers évènements ici avant qu'on ne se mette à faire de la paperasse.

-Un jour il faudra que tu ranges le bordel sur ton bureau. Lançais-je à Jay qui ramassait les papiers qu'il avait fait tomber.

-Ce n'est pas le bordel, mais une technique de rangement que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Voight sortit de son bureau sa veste sur les épaules.

-On décolle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Antonio

-Un môme c'est pointé dans son lycée armé.

Je montais en voiture avec Jay, on suivit de près la voiture d'Hank. Il y a déjà plusieurs dizaine de voitures de police sur place ainsi que des pompiers. On enfila rapidement nos gilets par balles.

-Halstead, Antonio prenez les armes de pointes. Lindsay, Ruzzek, Atwater vous faites évacuer les élèves. Roman et Burgess aidaient les, on évite un mouvement de panique.

Je suivis Ruzzek à l'intérieur du lycée et on commença à faire évacuer les élèves en leur demandant d'être le plus calme possible.

-Détective ? Lança une jeune fille

-Oui ?

-J'ai...J'ai vu le tireur...

-Vous pouvez me donner son nom ?

-Paddy Switan il...il est partit au deuxième étage par là.

-D'accord, merci. Je veux que vous suiviez mes équipiers dehors.

Après avoir informé les autres je pris la direction qu'on m'avait indiquée. Le couloir est vide et drôlement silencieux, quelque chose de froid se posa contre mon crâne.

-Pas un mouvement ou je tire.

-Ok. Je vais poser mon arme par terre.

Je me baissai doucement en posant mon arme mais tenta de prendre le dessus. Un coup partit, me déchirant une grimace, il m'attrapa avant de me plaquer contre lui.

-J'avais dit pas de geste brusque. Maintenant que je vous ai vous allez me servir.

Il plaça son arme contre mon flanc et me fit avancer, on descendit au premier étage. Des patrouilleurs pointèrent leur arme vers nous.

-Le premier qui tente quoique ce soit je la descend. Poussez-vous du chemin !

Personne ne bougea, je le senti appuyer un peu plus fort son arme contre mon flanc.

-Faites ce qu'il dit.

On descendit au rez-de-chaussée, Voight et les autres étaient là. Un des patrouilleurs avait dû avertir de la situation, Jay pointait l'arme vers nous. Mais je n'ai aucune échappatoire, l'arme contre mon flanc m'empêche de faire quoique ce soit car dans un cas comme un autre je me prendrai une balle.

-Lâchez mon agent.

-Aucune chance, elle est mon laisser-passer.

-Tu ne partiras nulle part avec elle. Siffla Voight

-Vous croyez ?

Il déplaça son arme pour la mettre contre mon crâne et enleva la sécurité.

-Libère la et tu as ma parole qu'on ne tirera pas. Lança Jay.

-LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR AVEC OU JE LA DESCENDS !

La situation est entrain de dégénérer, le gamin est à cran et instable.

-C'est bon Jay. Ca va aller. Il ne me fera rien. Juste...Laissez-nous partir. Fis-je

-Er...

-C'est bon ça ira, il ne me fera rien, n'est-ce pas Paddy ?

-Le temps que personne ne tente rien ni vous ça ira.

-Laissez-moi juste vérifier qu'elle va bien. Lança Jay

-Posez l'arme avant. Fit le gamin

Jay obéit en la donnant à Antonio et s'approcha doucement de nous. Voight va râler qu'il laisse ses sentiments prendre le pas sur le professionnalisme. Il pose une main sur ma joue, et de son pouce caresse ma lèvre blessée.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, ça va aller, il faut juste que les autres ne fassent rien.

Il se pencha doucement pour embrasser mon front, avant de repartir avec les autres. Il échange un regard avec Hank, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec lui.

-Et une fois que vous serez partit qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous libérerez mon agent ? Fit Voight

-Une fois que j'aurai quitté l'Etat et le pays elle sera libre mais pas avant. Il faudra faire avec ma parole le flic.

Je plongeai une dernière fois dans les yeux bleus de Jay avant que le gamin me force à avancer. On prit ma voiture et je conduisis jusque-là où il voulait.

-La gare ? Fis-je

-La ferme, vos mains en évidence.

Je mis mes mains de façon qu'il les voie, il attrapa mes menottes avant de me les mettre. Il cacha mes mains sous la veste de Jay qu'il avait pris à l'arrière. Il planqua son arme sous sa veste mais de façon à ce que le canon soit quand même en contact avec mon dos.

-Maintenant on va monter dans le train. Si vous tentez la moindre chose, je vous tue et les passants avec. On s'est compris ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas de blessés aujourd'hui

-Il n'en tient qu'à vous et vos amis.

Le train commença à avancer et prendre de la vitesse, je regardai par la fenêtre en pensant à Jay, à Lindsay, Katsa...

-Votre téléphone. Donnez-le-moi.

Je lui tendis tant bien que mal, il l'alluma et regarda le fond d'écran : une photo de Lindsay et moi.

-C'est votre fille ?

-Oui.

Il éteignit l'appareil et le mit dans sa poche, je fermais les yeux, jusqu'où on va aller comme ça ?

PDV de Jay Halstead

« Le suspect arrive avec un otage. Il a un otage ne tirait pas. » Déclara un patrouilleur dans la radio

Je rejoignis Voight et Antonio à l'entrée du lycée et me positionna.

-Ok, attendez mon signal. Fit Voight

La porte s'ouvrit, Erin avançait doucement les mains en évidence, elle a la lèvre légèrement fendue. L'arme du gamin contre son flanc.

-Lâchez mon agent.

-Aucune chance, elle est mon laisser-passer.

La tension monta d'un cran, il se sert d'elle comme bouclier, il n'y a pas plusieurs issues qu'une seule et il y aura des pertes des deux côtés : dont Erin.

\- Gardes ton calme. Me souffla Antonio

Mais je suis calme, comme le métier me l'a appris.

-Tu ne partiras nulle part avec elle. Siffla Voight

-Vous croyez ?

Il déplaça son arme pour la mettre contre le crâne de celle que j'aime et enleva la sécurité.

-Libère la et tu as ma parole qu'on ne tirera pas. Lançais-je.

-LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR AVEC OU JE LA DESCENDS ! Hurlait-il

La situation est entrain de dégénérer, le gamin est à cran et instable, il risque de tirer à tout moment. Erin a l'air de s'en rendre compte car elle regarde Voight avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est bon Jay. Ca va aller. Il ne me fera rien. Juste...Laissez-nous partir.

-Er...

-C'est bon ça ira, il ne me fera rien, n'est-ce pas Paddy ?

-Le temps que personne ne tente rien ni vous ça ira.

Elle entre dans son jeu, elle tente d'établir un lien avec lui.

-Laissez-moi juste vérifier qu'elle va bien. Lançais-je

Il parut hésiter un moment.

-Posez l'arme avant.

Je posais mon arme et m'approcha doucement d'eux. Je sais que Voight va râler que je laisse mes sentiments prendre le pas sur le professionnalisme mais je sais ce que je fais. Je caressais doucement sa lèvre blessée et la regarda.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je

-Oui, ça va aller, il faut juste que les autres ne fassent rien.

J'embrassais doucement son front, ce petit geste me permet d'accrocher discrètement un mouchard dans la poche d'Erin.

-J'ai placé un mouchard sur Erin. Soufflais-je à Voight en me replaçant près de lui.

Antonio me passa à nouveau mon arme, mais Alvin me fit signe de ne pas la braquer sur notre suspect.

-Et une fois que vous serez partit qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous libérerez mon agent ? Fit Voight

-Une fois que j'aurai quitté l'Etat et le pays elle sera libre mais pas avant. Il faudra faire avec ma parole le flic.

Le gamin l'obligea à avancer jusqu'à la voiture d'Erin.

-Personne ne tire ! Ordonna Voight

Je composai rapidement le numéro de Mouse

-J'ai besoin que tu traces le mouchard que je viens de mettre sur Erin. Immédiatement.

-Numéro de série du mouchard ?

-365121. Maintenant Mouse.

-Je suis dessus.

Je raccrochais et me tourna vers l'unité.

-Beau boulot Jay. Déclara Voight

J'étais surpris, je pensais qu'il allait m'engueuler, on rentra au District laissant les patrouilleurs se charger du reste.

-Mouse ? Lança Ruzzek

-Rien, quelque chose bloc le mouchard, il y a une interférence. Mais je suis en train de localiser la voiture de Lindsay. Elle est... A la gare ! Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas le signal.

Je fis signe à Ruzzek de me suivre et on se rendit à la gare. La voiture est bien là mais vide.

-Jay ! Lança Adam

Je le rejoignis au guichet

-Erin et le gamin sont bien venus, il a pris deux tickets pour Denver dans le Colorado.

-Ca n'a aucun sens.

-J'appelle Voight

On retourna au District, Antonio avait convoqué les parents du gamin pour leur poser des questions. Qu'on sache ses motivations, et où il peut aller comme ça.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, s'il veut quitter le pays pourquoi le Colorado. On est plus proche de New-York... Fit Atwater

-C'est parce qu'il sait qu'on cherchera d'abord à le bloquer à New-York. Alors que là il nous a, ça va être comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Intervint Alvin

-D'après sa mère il n'a aucune famille sur la côte Ouest. Lança Antonio.

-On part pour le Colorado. Déclara Voight

Tout le monde se leva près à partir

-Jay pas de soucis pour faire garder Lindsay ? Demanda Antonio

-Elle est chez sa nounou Kathy. Je vais l'appeler mais je ne pense pas.

On prit un avion pour le Colorado, on sera arrivé avant eu, s'il n'y a pas d'imprévue ou de retardement avec l'avion.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On est effectivement arrivé avant eux dans le Colorado, le mouchard de Mouse émet enfin un signal net. Nous permettant de pouvoir suivre Erin de loin, j'espère que le gamin va respecter sa promesse.

-Voilà leur train. Personne ne se montre, le môme pourrait paniquer. Fit Voight dans le micro

Ils passèrent sans s'en rendre compte devant Antonio et Alvin avant de prendre un taxi.

-On bouge sans trop les coller.

Leur véhicule s'arrêta devant un motel, ils demandèrent une chambre. Personne ne trouve bizarre qu'Erin garde les mains devant elle sous ma veste sans les bouger une seule fois ?! Ils montent dans une chambre, Antonio demande à avoir celle juste à côté d'eux.

Les parois étant fines on peut entendre ce qu'il se dit en installant un amplificateur qu'Atwater avait emmené.

-L'autre flic, c'était votre mari ? Lança le gamin

-Mon fiancé. On est équipier depuis maintenant 3 ans et on est de façon officiel ensemble depuis 6 mois, même si on a eu des hauts et des bas.

-Il a la carrure d'un militaire.

-Il l'était.

-Quel régiment ?

-Rangers, 75ème régiment.

-Mon père était un Navy Seal.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, on entendit un grincement de chaise et la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

-Tenez manger. Fit le gamin

\- Manges aussi.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si gentille avec moi ? Je vous ai pris en otage, menacé avec mon arme, je vous ai frappé, arracher à votre fille.

-Parce qu'au fond je sais que tu es un bon garçon. Tu ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas comme mon frère ?!

-Car tu as pris la peine de m'interroger sur ma fille et mon équipier. Tu m'as parlé de ton père. Si tu étais si méchant que ça tu ne te saurais pas inquiété si j'avais faim.

Le gosse commença à expliquer à Erin les motifs de ses agissements, qu'il en avait marre que les autres se moquent de lui, le rabaisse car il n'est pas du même rang, qu'il voulait faire peur à une bande de matchos de son école. Et qu'il voulait fuir rejoindre son père en mission loin du pays, que celui-ci lui manque...

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que ça fait le manque d'une personne. Ma sœur est morte, je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps ma mère l'avait caché aux yeux du monde. Mais le peu de temps que je l'ai connu ça a été magique, et sa mort a été dure. Mais je fais avec, j'ai des personnes vers qui me tourner…

-Votre équipier.

-Oui, ma fille… Tu n'es pas seul Paddy. Tu as des amis, tu as Eden. Tu peux arrêter tout ça.

-Je vais aller en prison.

-Je parlerai à mon équipe pour qu'on allège ton dossier. Libère moi, laisse-moi les appeler. Tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses.

On rejoignit Voight qui avait lui aussi suivit la conversation. Il descendit sur le parking et se saisit d'un haut-parleur.

-Paddy Switan, ici le sergent Hank Voight, c'est fini, laissez partir mon agent et rendez-vous.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Atwater si enfonça maîtrisant le gamin. Erin était assise sur le lit, je la rejoignis rapidement et enleva ses menottes.

-Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je

-Ouais. Comment avez-vous su ?

Je sortis le mouchard de sa poche.

-Je te l'ai glissé discrètement avant qu'il ne t'emmène.

-Alors toi.

-Erin ça va ? Demanda Voight

-Ouais, désagréable le souvenir des menottes.

Elle faisait référence à lorsqu'elle était jeune et que Voight l'arrêtait. On reprit le chemin de Chicago en train.

-Ça l'a épuisé. Souffla Ruzzek en montrant Erin

Elle avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule et s'était endormie, je posai mon gilet sur elle.

-Prends soin d'elle Jay. Elle le mérite. Lança Antonio

J'embrassais les cheveux d'Erin et échangea des sms avec un ami de l'armée pour organiser un appel vidéo ou faire venir le père du gamin à Chicago. Erin ne veut pas porter plainte contre lui, et Voight ne va pas charger le dossier du môme mais s'arranger pour qu'il est des heures d'intérêt général.

-Rentrez tous dormir quelques heures, on se voit tout à l'heure. Lança Voight sur le parking de la gare.

Je regardai ma montre : 01 :36 a.m, on rentra à l'appartement, vu l'heure on ne va pas réveiller la nounou et risquer de réveiller Lindsay.

-Jay debout !

-Hmmm

-Aller on est carrément en retard au District ! S'exclama Erin

Je me levais pendant qu'elle fila précipitamment dans la salle de bains, je réussis à l'attraper dans la cuisine et l'embrassais.

-On prend ta voiture. Fit-elle

-Quoi ? Vraiment ?! Lançais-je surpris

Antonio se moqua de notre retard, Voight ne fit pas de remarque dessus.

« -Allô ?

-Oui bonjour, c'est Jay Halstead le père de Lindsay.

-Bonjour Détective. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je suis désolée pour hier, l'enquête c'est compliqué et nous a pris du temps… En rentrant il était très tard, je voulais ne pas vous réveiller.

-J'ai vu à la télé ne vous en faites pas.

-Lindsay va bien ?

-Oui très bien, elle est en train de manger un gâteau au milieu des jouets. J'allais l'emmener au parc se promener un peu. Je vous enverrai des photos.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, on passera la prendre vers 19h. Et on vous doit un repas ou un service.

-Un repas ça m'ira.

-On a qu'à dire vendredi soir à la maison. »

Je raccrochais et alla prendre un café, je fus vite rejoins par Erin.

-Lindsay va bien ?

-Oui, elle l'emmène se promener. Je l'ai invité à manger vendredi soir, pour la remercier de nous avoir gardé la puce.

-Tu as bien fais. Il faudra qu'on lui envoie une invitation pour notre mariage.

Les trois mois s'écoulèrent lentement, rythmé par des enquêtes banales, des moments avec Lindsay, de longues promenades tous les trois, parfois avec Voight. On a planifié la date du mariage afin de se mettre à réfléchir et préparer le reste et surtout car il y a une longue attente pour le rendez-vous à la mairie pour signer les papiers.

-On fait la cérémonie à l'église avant de passer à la mairie. Déclara Erin

-Si tu veux, j'ai eu le père Charles, il nous avait aidés une fois. C'est lui qui nous unira.

-On invite qui ? Je veux dire hormis l'unité, Platt, Burgess et Roman ?

-Les membres du 51 non ?

-Oui, ton frère et Alec, Kathy.

-J'inviterai bien un ou deux amis de l'armée.

-On a aussi oublié Steve et Linda, il faut qu'ils viennent.

-Justin et Olive tu as oublié. Rigolais-je

-Taylor et Estelle, de l'unité de la crime que tu as dirigé.

Au final, on ne sera pas beaucoup, mais on sera entouré des meilleurs. Même si pour Erin il manquera la plus importante : Katsa.

-Les invitations ont les fait nous-même ou on demande à un professionnel ?

-N'enrichissons pas les grosses boîtes, on prend une petite boîte. Fis-je

-Tu as choisis tes témoins ?

-Mouse, Antonio et mon frère. Et toi ?

-Gabby et Brett.

-Que deux ?

-Oui. La première je voulais que ça soit Katsa, je lui avais déjà demandé. Ça serait comme la trahir.

Je la serrai doucement dans mes bras et caressa son dos.

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je

-Je t'aime aussi. Mouse s'occupe du montage sono ?

-Oui, pour l'église et notre arrivée à la salle. Après on aura le DJ.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est qu'avec Mouse on réserve une surprise. Une fois nos vœux échangés, il mettra en route la chanson « See you Again » pour rendre un hommage à Katsa.

Lindsay arriva vers nous en marchant, en l'espace de trois mois elle a énormément changé. Will la suit de très près niveau santé, ses poumons l'inquiètent car malgré le fait qu'elle fasse le poids d'une petite de son âge, qu'elle se débrouille bien, qu'elle n'est plus de séquelle de son enfance si on peut dire, les poumons ne s'améliore pas. Elle a souvent des râles quand elle respire et souvent la nuit, on va tous les week-ends dans la cabane dans le Wisconsin se ressourcer comme dit Erin et pour les poumons de la puce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ? Fit Erin

-Ouets

-Tu veux jouer ? Viens on va aller jouer toutes les deux.

Un coup retentit contre la porte, j'ouvris à mon frère chargé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? Demandais-je

-Bouteille d'oxygène et un masque pour Lindsay. On ne peut pas l'opérer à cause de son jeune âge mais elle a des difficultés à respirer la nuit, c'est par sécurité. Si elle a le souffle court en journée mettez lui le masque quelques minutes.

-Rien de grave ? M'inquiétais-je

-Non ne t'en fais pas Jay. Je vérifie tout à chaque visite, j'ai même refait un bilan sanguin pour être sûr. Elle va bien, seulement cette gêne respiratoire. Tu as une belle petite fille. Je peux la voir, juste vérifier la taille du masque ?

-Ouais elle est dans la chambre.

-Pour une petite de 1an elle est en avance. Je veux dire qu'elle est dégourdie avec ses mains, mais elle parle déjà bien pour son âge.

-On lui lit une histoire tous les soirs et quand on n'est pas là c'est sa nounou qui lui lit une histoire. Elle lui en lit même une au moment de la sieste.

Il essaya le masque à Lindsay, à la première tentative elle n'était pas très coopérative. Puis elle se laissa faire, Will resta un moment avec nous avant de retourner au Chicago Med. Et moi je me mis à chercher une petite entreprise pour nos invitations de mariage.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **6 Mois plus tard.**

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

Je me levais avant d'aller préparer le déjeuner, Antonio et Will vont bientôt arriver pour m'emmener. Je ne vais pas pouvoir voir Erin et Lindsay jusqu'au mariage demain. Des petits pas retentirent, Lindsay entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma princesse.

Je me baissais à sa hauteur et lui fis un câlin.

-Tu me fais un bisou ? Demandais-je

Elle enleva sa tétine et me fit un bisou sur la joue, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule, j'embrassais son crâne.

-Tu veux du lait ma puce ?

Elle hocha la tête, tout en la gardant dans mes bras je lui fis chauffer son bol. Je sortis son paquet de biscuit et le posa devant son siège.

-Voilà princesse c'est prêt.

Je la mis sur son siège et lui mit sa paille pour qu'elle puisse boire. Erin fit son apparition également, et embrassa la joue de notre fille avant de venir m'enlacer.

-Bonjour mon futur mari.

-Bonjour toi.

On déjeuna tous les trois avant que je ne prenne Lindsay, et lui donna un bain. Je lui enfilai sa petite robe qu'on venait de lui acheter.

-Tu as mal quelque part mon ange ? Demandais-je trouvant qu'elle respire mal.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, je l'assis contre son coussin et lui mis son masque à oxygène.

-Tu le gardes un peu d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu l'enlèves.

-Jay, Will et Antonio sont là.

-Je reviens princesse, tu ne bouges pas.

Je rejoignis les garçons et ma fiancée.

-Aller en route gars. Tu n'es même pas prêt ?!

-Euh je m'occupai de Lindsay, elle respire mal.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Lança Will

J'embrassai Erin et alla me changer et rejoignis mon frère dans la chambre.

-Je vais lui prescrire des vitamines mais ce n'est rien de grave ne t'en fais pas.

-Bon, je vais y aller ma princesse. Tu seras sage avec maman d'accord ?

-T'aime

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

J'embrassais son front et retourna dans le salon, j'embrassais rapidement Erin avant de suivre les garçons. On prit un avion pour Las Vegas, Antonio et Will avaient vu les choses en grand, Ruzzek, Roman, Atwater et Olinski sont de la partie.

-Ca va être de la folie ! S'exclama Adam

-Ouais, je vous rappelle les gars que je me marie demain, et je veux un truc soft. Je n'étais pas partant moi, je voulais rester à Chicago.

-Le petit joueur. Rigola Atwater

-Non, j'aime ma fiancée et ma fille, je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être heureux.

J'enfilai mon costume, Antonio arriva pour faire correctement ma cravate.

-Nerveux ?

-Pas vraiment. Hâte qu'elle devienne officiellement ma femme.

J'échangeai un regard avec Antonio avant de retirer mon costume et de mettre mon uniforme de militaire. Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas remis.

-Très classe.

-Merci. On y va ?

-Ouais, les autres sont déjà là-bas.

L'église était déjà remplie lorsque je fis mon entrée, il ne manque que Voight, Erin et Lindsay et les deux demoiselles d'honneur.

Je saluais quelques gars de l'armée présent dans l'assemblée et me posta près de l'estrade, Antonio à mes côtés. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lindsay qui donnait la main à Gabby et Brett, je souris Erin allait entrer.

-Près Jay ?

-Oui Révérant, à la plus magnifique des femmes.

La chanson commença à retentir ( watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00 ) , je lançais un coup d'œil à Mouse près de Will. La porte s'ouvrit et Hank apparut revêtu d'un smoking donnant son bras à une Erin resplendissante. Elle porte une robe longue mais fine, fendue vers le bas retenue par une broche en strass. Et une longue traine.

Hank posa la main d'Erin sur la mienne.

-Si tu la blesses Jay je te traquerai même à l'autre bout de la planète et te tuerais.

-C'est très clair. Fis-je en rivant mes yeux à ceux de celle que j'aime.

Je serai doucement la main d'Erin et y dessina des cercles.

-Tu es très beau comme ça. Sourit-elle

-Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Le révérend commença le serment et on échangea nos vœux.

-Donc Détective Jay Halstead acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Erin Lindsay ici présente ?

-Oui.

-Détective Erin Lindsay acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Jay Halstead ici présent ?

-Oui !

-Dans ce cas je vous déclare par les voix divines mari et femme ! Que le bonheur soit à vos côtés !

Je m'approchai d'Erin en pris son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser.

-Je vous aime Madame Halstead

Je fis signe à Mouse qui mit la chanson en route ( watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk) Erin leva le visage au même moment où un écran descendait, des photos et extraits de vidéos de Katsa défilaient tout au long de la chanson. J'attrapai Lindsay dans mes bras, Erin vînt se blottir contre moi. Elle pleurait, j'embrassais doucement son front.

« Voilà Er. Si tu as cette vidéo c'est que je ne suis plus là. C'est assez bizarre mais bon, je veux que tu sois heureuse avec Jay, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, la main sur le cœur, intelligente, et puis très belle. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Sois heureuse. Jay prends soin d'elle. »

Je frottai longuement le dos d'Erin après la fin de la vidéo, Lindsay tapait dans ses mains. Er embrassa les mains de la puce.

-Bien, il va être temps de signer les papiers du mariage. Les témoins également. Déclara le Révérend

On s'approcha de l'estrade, je signais le papier, une signature attira mon attention.

-C'est…c'est la signature de Katsa.

-Jay m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur, je trouvais ça important de la mettre tout de même.

-Merci Hank.

Après avoir signé, on quitta l'église sous les pétales de roses et le klaxon des camions de pompiers. Je me rendis à la mairie avec Erin et nos témoins pour signer les papiers. On rejoignit la salle que nous avions louée pour célébrer ça. ( watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00 ) La musique de l'entrée d'église se mit en route, j'offris mon bras à Erin. Une haie d'honneur nous fut faite jusqu'à la piste de danse. J'enlaçais la taille d'Er. Et on partit pour un slow, je collais mon front au sien

-Je t'aime. Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

On porta un toast à notre union, la soirée démarra dans la bonne humeur. Hank, Antonio, Will, Severide, Mouse se succédèrent pour des discours.

On ouvrit les cadeaux que les gens nous avaient offerts même si Erin avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Beaucoup avait pris compte cette demande et avait acheté pour Lindsay.

-Vous partez pour où ? Demanda Gabby

-Croisière dans les Caraïbes, on embarque à Miami.

-Vous avez des escales de prévues ? Lança Casey

-Oui, mais je ne les ai plus en tête.

Je rejoignis la table des mariés où se trouvent les témoins mais aussi les Renseignements.

-Si on m'avait dit que tu te marierais un jour, je n'y aurai pas cru !

-Jaloux Damien ?

-Peut-être pour ta femme, c'est quelque chose.

-Méfies-toi sur comment je pourrai prendre ça.

-T'inquiètes pas elle est à toi. Tu as entendu pour JC ?

-Non, il s'est retiré de l'armée trois ans après moi. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles des gars depuis que j'ai quitté.

-Il a mal tourné apparemment. Il a mis fin à ça il y a deux mois. Il souffrait du syndrome post-traumatique depuis notre retour.

-Comme nous tous de toute manière.

-Ouais, j'ai un fils avec Daniela.

-La fameuse Daniela ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet et d'idée

-Ouais, j'ai finis par l'avoir !

Erin se tenait à quelques pas de nous.

-Tu m'excuses vieux, je vais danser avec ma femme. Rigolais-je

Je passais doucement un bras autour de la taille d'Erin et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Elle est silencieuse.

-Er. Ça va ?

-Je…Je t'ai entendu parler avec ton ami de l'armée, sur votre camarade qui souffrait d'un syndrome post-traumatique…Tu…Tu ne nous abandonneras jamais ?

Je vois où elle veut en venir, elle a peur que ayant souffert du même syndrome, je me donne la mort la laissant seule avec Lindsay. Je lui relevai doucement le visage en plaçant un doigt sous son menton.

-Je te promets d'être toujours là, je ne te quitterai jamais Er. Tu es mon rocher. Mon oxygène.

Je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux, je caressai doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui montait de nos convives. A la fin de la soirée, on fit notre au revoir à tout le monde avant de prendre la route de l'aéroport pour rejoindre Miami où le paquebot attend. Lindsay dormit tout le long du vol, et dans le taxi.

-Voilà notre paquebot ! Lança Erin

-Si ça ce n'est pas du bateau !

On s'enregistra à la porte d'embarquement, et on chercha notre cabine, qui donne sur un petit balcon et la mer. Elle a été décorée à notre attention, avec des pétales de roses un peu partout, une bouteille de champagne et du chocolat ainsi qu'une carte de félicitation pour notre union. On participa à l'exercice d'évacuation obligatoire avant de partir en reconnaissance sur le paquebot.

-Je vais laver Lindsay, et me changer pour qu'on aille dîner. Fit ma femme

-D'accord. C'est un restaurant 5 étoiles gastronomique, on a les boissons incluses, dont une bouteille de champagne. Déclarais-je en lisant notre contrat.

-C'est pas donner ça.

-Attends on a également un forfait, spa, hammam, sauna, bien-être illimité.

-Hank ! C'est lui qui a payé ça !

-Et club vip pour enfant pour Lindsay.

-Il a tout organisé dans notre dos ! On n'avait pas pris ça nous.

-Il voulait te faire plaisir. Lançais-je remerciant intérieurement mon beau-père d'offrir ça à Erin.

On descendit dans le pont inférieur pour dîner, avant d'aller assister à un spectacle pour enfant. Le lendemain on décida de mettre Lindsay dans cette fameuse crèche pour aller au spa.

-Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur Halstead ? Lança la femme

-Oui. Sourit Er en me regardant

-Suivez-moi, vous allez vous installer pour vos deux heures de massage. Je vais vous demander de vous allongez sur le ventre.

-Deux heures ? Demandais-je

-Oui, il y avait un mot accompagnant votre forfait. « Profitez bien de votre lune de miel pour vous reposer et ne penser qu'à vous. Félicitations. » Lu-t-elle

On se regarda en souriant, après des mois de boulot intensif aux Renseignements, le massage fut le bienvenu pour nos muscles. En ressortant de là, Erin avait l'air plus détendue.

Nos deux semaines de croisière, furent rythmées par massage, piscine avec la puce, escales, jeux…


	33. Epiloge

**Epilogue**

 **2 ans plus tard**

 **PDV de Hank Voight**

J'observais ma fille dans le lit tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson, Jay assit à côté d'elle tenant la petite main de leur fille. Lindsay penchait par-dessus pour voir sa petite sœur.

-Alors le prénom ? Demanda Antonio

-Nalani Lindsay Erin Halstead. Fit Jay

-Et on voudrait que tu sois le parrain Antonio et Burgess la marraine.

J'embrassais le front de ma fille et celui de mes deux petites filles avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec Halstead et sortis. Je remis ma veste avant de m'enfoncer sur le parking du Chicago Med par un air frais de soirée d'été. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête pour l'instant après avoir vu ce moment de bonheur, faire rager la personne qui voulait empêcher tout ça.

Je déposais mon arme à l'entrée mais demanda à pouvoir garder ma tablette. Les gardiens l'emmenèrent avant de nous laisser seul.

-Ca fait quoi de moisir en taule Bunny ?

-T'es fier de toi Hank ?

-Je t'avais dit de te tenir loin d'Erin, et tu aurais dû laisser Katsa tranquille.

-N'empêches que j'ai gagné aussi. Sourit-elle

-Je ne crois pas.

J'allumais la tablette et une vidéo de lorsque j'ai rejoint Erin et Jay la première fois au chalet quand ils voulaient éloigner la petite Lindsay de la ville.

-Ils ont adoptés la fille de Katsa.

Je passais ensuite le mariage, le moment où on entre dans l'église et qu'ils échangent les vœux suivit de la chanson « See you again » et de l'écran avec les photos de Katsa en hommage à elle. Un Noël en famille, de l'appartement où de nombreuses photos de Katsa sont accrochées. Un moment où Erin parle de Katsa à Lindsay et lui explique que maintenant elle est avec les anges et qu'elle veille sur elles et lui remet la bague de Katsa. Et enfin une vidéo que j'ai prise tout à l'heure quand on est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital pour voir la jeune maman et le bébé.

-Elle vient de donner naissance à une petite fille. Tu vois, tu as voulu la briser mais elle en ressort plus forte et heureuse. Tu as assassiné Katsa sans aucune raison, mais ils la font vivre encore. Je me demande ce que vont penser tes nouvelles camarades de cellule quand elles vont apprendre ce que tu as fait à Katsa et le calvaire que tu as fait subir à Lindsay alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson.

Je quittais la prison fier et serein. Après un moment difficile, une adoption suivit d'un mariage et maintenant d'une naissance, de l'union du premier couple à qui j'ai donné ma permission, et la mort de Atwater, tombé en service. Les Renseignements continuent de travailler pour Chicago comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, la fiction est finie, je vais les laisser respirer un peu! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire ici ou sur mon blog!

Merci à ma Tagada de m'avoir aidé! Et un grand merci à Estelle!

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction!


End file.
